Dragon Kitsune Knight
by jorgecr72
Summary: Basado en el Fic de Isom / Durante la mision en el Pais de la Olas, Naruto es herido a muerte, Sasuke lo insulto por arriesgar su vida por Sakura ,en ese momento , el Chacra de Kurama y de Elyon se unieron y Naruto obtuvo un gran poder, el cual Naruto despierta a sus padres de un sueño de 15 años. ¿Que cambios sufrira Konoha cuando su amado Yondaime regrese? Lean y Opinen
1. Prologo

Prologo

 **Levantamiento del dragón**

 **Konoha - 10 de Octubre**

La luna estaba llena como el cielo de la noche era tan clara como el cristal.

Esa misma noche, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, vino al mundo, desafortunadamente, para la gente de Konoha, una noche como esta, no era una noche para disfrutar, porque el Kyuubi estaba desatando su furia en todo el pueblo, destruyendo casas y matando gente, un enmascarado que se identificó como Madara Uchiha logro sacar al Zorro del sello de Kushina y por medio del su Sharingan hizo que el Biju atacara Konoha.

Minato estaba de pie frente al zorro de nueve colas.

Se paró sobre el jefe de los sapos Gamabunta.

A sus pies había un pequeño bulto.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó la rubia mientras se preparaba.

"Como siempre lo estoy", dijo el sapo.

Minato pasó por las señales de la mano y el grito, "¡Death Seal Seal!"

Cuando dijo esas palabras, el Shinigami se levantó del suelo y se enfrentó al zorro.

Entonces la bestia que tu cuerpo era tirado.

Rugió cuando fue absorbido por la bestia a los pies del hombre.

Mientras hacía el bulto comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto, un par de ojos dorados los miraban.

"Así que él es el elegido" - dijo una voz profunda.

La criatura entonces se convirtió en chacra de plata y se unió al zorro dentro del cuerpo del niño.

El Shinigami estaba por encima de Minato a punto de tragar su alma cuando cosa algo.

-¿No vas a comer mi alma? Minato preguntó al dios de la muerte.

"Algo ha surgido" - dijo Shinigami - "y nuestro acuerdo se ha terminado."

"¡Qué!" - dijo Minato pasmado

"Fácil humano", dijo el dios, "Algo más se ha unido al muchacho, lo que significa que nuestro contrato es nulo y sin valor, el zorro todavía está en el niño, sin embargo, no puedo comer tu alma, en lugar de eso estaras en un sueño profundo junto con Tu Esposa, solo tu hijo eres capaz de despertarte ".

"¿Mi hijo?" ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? -preguntó.

"Aprenderás cuando despiertes", dijo y una explosión de llama púrpura apareció en la mano del dios de la muerte y una mujer pelirroja apareció.

"¿Minato?" ella preguntó.

"Que duerman bien", dijo el dios de la muerte mientras los dos de repente se quedaban dormidos.

El dios sabía que algunas personas intentaban hacer algo tonto, así que las transportas a otro lugar.

Pensó que en algún pueblo cerca del país del agua.

Shinigami esperaba que el muchacho tuviera una vida mejor que esperaba.

En el sello Kyuubi estaba rugiendo su cabeza fuera.

"maldición" gruñó el Kyuubi, "Cuando salga de aquí voy a ..."

-Cálmate zorro -dijo una voz profunda.

El Kyuubi vio un gran dragón de plata en los metros de la jaula.

Un cuerpo grueso con piernas y fuertes y una larga cola.

Una cabeza grande con dientes masivos y brillantes ojos de oro y escamas de plata y otra daba un aura de autoridad.

-Tenemos mucho que discutir el dragón.

Fin Prólogo


	2. Levantate al poder

_**Capítulo 1: Levántate al poder.**_

Habían pasado 15 años desde el sellado.

15 años después de que el dragón entró en el sello y detuvo a los Shinigami de comer el alma de Minato.

Esos años no eran más que dolor.

Naruto había sido casi asesinado varias veces durante su vida.

El Sandaime había creado una ley que nadie podía hablar de Kyuubi.

Desafortunadamente esto realmente no hizo nada.

Naruto había sido golpeado casi cada día incluso peor en su cumpleaños.

Todo el tiempo Kyuubi y el dragón estaban atrapados en el sello.

A medida que Naruto crecía, se le negaba comida, refugio y una familia.

La única familia que conocía estaba en un puesto de Ramen.

Hizo un amigo en la academia, pero los padres de algunos hicieron que los niños se queden lejos de él, por desgracia ellos los escucharon.

Si hubieran conocido la vida de Naruto, estarían enojados con sus padres.

Naruto a pesar de este dolor no odiaba su pueblo, Él, sin embargo, puso una máscara para ocultar su dolor.

Tuvo que tomar la clase de graduación para la academia tres veces.

No tenía el mejor control del chakra porque los maestros fueron pagados por el consejo civil para sabotear su educación.

Se las arregló para pasar apenas, porqué golpeó a Mizuki, uno de sus maestros y salvó a su otro Maestro Iruka.

Al mismo tiempo, aprendió el clon de sombra jutsu.

Debido a eso fue puesto con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

El Uchiha es un maldito arrogante que pensaba que todo debía dársele en un plato de plata porque estaba malcriado por el consejo civil cuando su clan fue asesinado por su hermano Itachi.

Sakura Haruno fue su chica número uno.

Naruto tenía un enamorado de ella, pero después de unos golpes en la cara de dicha chica por sólo hablar con ella, ese sentimiento murió.

Sólo le insistía para cubrir su máscara.

El sensei de su equipo era un jounin llamado Kakashi Hatake.

Era alumno de Minato, el padre de Naruto.

No tenía ninguna mala voluntad para el chico, ya que sabía que Naruto no era lo que contenía.

Era uno de los guardias de la ANBU que le fueron asignados.

Protegía al niño todo lo que podía.

Los cuatro estaban actualmente en una misión en el país de las Olas.

La misión era proteger a un constructor de puentes Tazuna.

Fue clasificado en rango C, pero se convirtió en un B-clasificado cuando fueron atacados por los hermanos demonio de Kiri...

Ellos fueron contratados por Gato, un hombre de negocios corrupto, que estaba desangrando lentamente el país de las Olas, el cual les rogó que lo ayudaran.

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Él había llegado y estaba caminando por un camino de tierra cuando Kakashi gritó de repente, "¡AL SUELO TODOS!"

Todos se agacharon con una gran espada que salió de la nada.

Solo Sakura no se agacho a tiempo.

Naruto la empujó, recibiendo el corte en el pecho por la hoja.

Sakura se sorprendió.

Su madre le había dicho que era un demonio y, sin embargo, acababa de salvarle la vida.

Fue entonces cuando vio lo que le hizo.

Ella sintió lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Naruto!" -gritó ella y se acercó a su cuerpo - Naruto... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-S-Sakura -dijo Naruto-, los que abandonan la regla son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peores. No quería dejarte morir.

Sakura sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

Kakashi parecía sorprendido de su estudiante.

Había llevado ese lema a su corazón.

Entonces, oyó palabras que le hicieron hervir la sangre al Hatake:

-Qué idiota -dijo Sasuke-, acaba de entregar su vida para salvar a una estorbo molesta. ¡Qué perdedor!

Kakashi miró furioso al Uchiha, al principio quería entrenar a Sasuke para honrar a su amigo Óbito pero ahora esas palabras lo hizo recapacitar.

En este momento Sakura sin embargo miró fijamente su enamoramiento.

"Y yo estaba enamorado de él, que sólo escupió en la tumba de alguien para salvar la vida de alguien". – se decía la pelirosa.

Su mirada cambió de shock a disgusto.

Tazuna tenía un ceño fruncido.

Había oído que los ninjas debían mantenerse al lado de sus camaradas y este chico se estaba burlando de el porque fue compasivo hacia otro compañero.

"¿Le enseñaste eso?" -dijo una voz.

Todos miraban a un hombre con pantalones a rayas largos y sandalias, envolviéndose en los brazos y la máscara que cubría su boca en la espada que había cortado a Naruto.

-Sí -contestó Kakashi-.

"Habría hecho un gran ninja", dijo Zabuza, "Si sobrevives, hazle un funeral adecuado".

 **En la mente de Naruto...**

Naruto se despertó en una alcantarilla.

Estaba sorprendo de que estuviera vivo, aunque él acababa de morir.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio una gran puerta delante de él y la abrió.

Vio una enorme jaula, cuando se acercó, miró dentro y vio un enorme par de ojos rojos.

Naruto tragó saliva.

De repente, un enorme conjunto de garras se lanzó hacia adelante.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para evitarlas.

Cuando aterrizó, oyó una risa: -¡Oh, hombre, necesitaba eso, Jajajaja! -exclamó una voz desde dentro de la jaula.

-Eres tú... Naruto tartamudeó

Sí -dijo la voz-, soy Kyuubi y mi nombre es Kurama – dijo el enorme Zorro.

"Naruto giró la cabeza," Los aldeanos tenían razón, yo soy un demonio... "

"¡NO! "Naruto giró hacia atrás para ver un enorme dragón de plata.

"Tú no eres el zorro, "gruñó el dragón.

 **Naruto:** "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Yo soy Elyon, el rey de los dragones", dijo la bestia, "te diré por qué estoy aquí más tarde. ",

"Chico necesitamos hacer algo para mantenerte vivo. " Dijo Kurama.

"¿Qué? " Naruto preguntó: "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Vamos a fusionar nuestro chakra contigo", respondió el zorro.

"Habrá algunos cambios físicos, pero te enteraras más tarde." – respondió el dragón

"Está bien," dijo Naruto, "¡Pero hazlo rápido! Tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros de equipo."

Los dos gigantes asintieron y ambos lanzaron una explosión masiva de chakra en Naruto.

Elyon era plata mientras que Kurama era rojo.

 **En el mundo real...**

Kakashi tenía la venda de los ojos mostrando un ojo de sharingan.

Estaba teniendo problemas para luchar contra Zabuza debido a la neblina ocultada jutsu que había lanzado sobre el campo.

Sakura y Sasuke cuidaban a Tazuna.

Zabuza estaba a punto de terminar las cosas cuando se produjo una explosión repentina de chakra.

-¿Qué es este poder? Pensó Zabuza mientras miraba a su alrededor.

De pronto se deshizo la niebla y se encontró con el impacto de su vida.

El niño de naranja, el que mató, irradiaba ahora chakra de plata y rojo.

El cuerpo se elevó lentamente cuando ocurrieron algunos cambios.

El chico empezó a ponerse más alto, a la altura de Sasuke.

Aparecen reflejos de plata en su cabello.

Al ver su rostro, vieron que sus marcas de bigotes se estaban desvaneciendo un poco.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la pupila tenía un anillo de plata alrededor de su iris.

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y reveló un poco de músculo debajo.

También tenía un tatuaje de un zorro rojo en su brazo derecho y dragón plateado a su izquierda.

"Sasuke," Naruto gruñó

"¿Quién es este tipo?" Sólo recibió silencio.

"¡Respóndeme, Ahora!" Naruto rugió.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el volumen.

La voz de Naruto se hizo fuerte cuando estaba enojado pero nunca fue así: "Él es el que lanzó la espada Naruto", dijo Sakura luchando contra el rubor que tenía cuando vio los músculos de Naruto.

"Bueno" - Naruto dijo, para luego desaparecer y apareció frente a Zabuza dejando escapar un ligero gancho en la mandíbula.

El espadachín fue enviado volando por el campo de batalla hasta que choco con un árbol.

-¿Qué diablos era eso? -Era el pensamiento que corría por todas las cabezas mientras veían la impresionante exhibición de poder.

Zabuza gimió al levantarse del suelo y fue golpeado de nuevo al suelo a través de un puñetazo de Naruto el cual dejo al Momochi inconsciente.

Entonces Naruto agarró a Zabuza inconsciente.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" -preguntó Naruto mientras el chakra que le rodeaba se desvaneció.

-Yo me encargaré de eso -dijo una voz. Miraron y vieron a un ninja cazador.

Se puso de pie frente a Zabuza y se lo arrebato a Naruto: -Gracias por ayudar a detenerlo -dijo el cazador.

Naruto miró al cazador y olisqueó el aire y olio que el cazador era una chica.

Naruto hizo que el cazador se ruborizara debajo de su máscara.

Ella desapareció a través de Shushin"

"disculpa, Kakashi sensei, "dijo Naruto llamando la atención del hombre- "Si dime".

"¿Me haces un favor? Naruto cayó hacia atrás.

Kakashi saltó y lo atrapó. "¿Estás bien Naruto?"

"Sí, sensei," Naruto dijo, "Estoy bien, es que no estoy acostumbrado a usar tanto chakra a la vez, voy a mejorar con el tiempo, pero por ahora tomare una siesta. "

Mientras tanto Sasuke miró a Naruto con celos.

"¿Qué era ese poder? Cuando se despierte, le pediré que me diga de dónde sacó ese poder para que yo pueda conseguirlo para mí." – pensaba el celoso Sasuke.

Después de una hora y media de caminata el grupo llegó al pueblo.

Caminaron por la ciudad que prácticamente era muy pobre.

Un montón de gente buscando algo en la basura y los niños estaban pidiendo comida en las calles.

Las tiendas apenas tenían nada que ofrecer.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa al borde del pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a Tazuna gritó: "¡Tsunami, Inari, estoy en casa!"

Una joven de mediados de los treinta entró en la habitación: "Hey papá", dijo ella, "¿son estos el ninja que contrató?"

"Sí" Él dijo: "Tu no vas a creer lo que pasó, ellos se enteraron de cómo yo había intentado engañarlos, pero ellos decidieron ayudar, entonces fuimos atacados por este tipo con una enorme espada y luego el rubio empezó a fluir una extraña energía rojo y plata, entonces él en realidad golpeó al chico. "

Tsunami lo miró con una mirada de shock en su rostro. ¿Un niño hizo todo eso? Estaba empezando a preguntarse qué podía hacer realmente un ninja.

Se dio cuenta de que el muchacho inconsciente en el hombro del hombre de pelo plateado "¿Va a estar bien?"

-¿Está bien? -exclamó Kakashi-. Sólo está algo cansado, es todo, ¿hay un lugar donde pueda descansar?

-Sí -dijo Tsunami-. Hay una habitación libre en el pasillo de arriba, tercera puerta a la derecha. "Kakashi le sonrió y llevó a su estudiante a la habitación.

Dejó a Naruto abajo y se fue para dejar a su estudiante dormir.

Al salir, Sasuke lo acercó a él.

"Kakashi," ¿Qué era ese poder que Naruto usó? "- pregunto el Uchiha

" Para ser honesto Sasuke no estoy seguro " - respondió Kakashi - ." Sólo puedo adivinar que es probablemente algún tipo de línea de sangre debido al hecho de que se activó cuando Naruto supuestamente fue asesinado... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "

"Lo quiero" - dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

Kakashi entonces se puso muy molesto con el último Uchiha que estaba empezando a sudar. "Escucha, muchachito arrogante" - gruñó - "No me importa quién seas, si tratas de tomar lo que Naruto le ha costado obtener, personalmente me aseguraré de que seas eliminado del plan de estudios ninja".

¡No puedes hacer eso! "Sasuke gritó

"Puedo y lo haré" - dijo Kakashi – "Te burlaste del corazón de Naruto cuando estuvo a punto de dar su vida por Sakura, así que felicitaciones a Sasuke eres peor que basura."

Con esas palabras Kakashi dejó a Sasuke.

"Si el dobe no me da ese poder, hablare con el consejo para que me lo entregue, ese poder será mío" – pensó el Uchiha y vio a Sakura subiendo las escaleras.

Esperaba que ella intentara invitarlo a salir, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo, es más ni siquiera lo miró.

Simplemente pasó junto a él y entró en la habitación de Naruto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

En la habitación Sakura se arrodilló junto a Naruto.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo guapo que era. -Naruto -pensó-, lo siento por cómo te traté. Cuando te despiertas, espero que puedas perdonarme.

 **En la mente de Naruto**

Naruto tenía una pequeña charla con sus dos inquilinos. Naruto preguntó: "Nunca me había sentido así antes."

"Lo siento por eso chico," dijo Kurama- "La fusión causó un reflejo en tus respuestas emocionales, por eso estabas tan enojado".

"Tiene sentido ", Naruto dijo- " Ahora tengo que preguntar… ¿qué pasará como resultado de nuestra fusión? ".

"Bueno, "Elyon habló," Un resultado será que tus sentidos aumentarán en fuerza y también podrá llamar a nuestro chakra y si soy correcto eventualmente, podrá usar nuestro chakra en conjunto con el suyo. "

"Sí… "- dijo Naruto - " pero… ¿No será Sasuke capaz de copiar mis movimientos si realmente obtiene su Sharingan?"

"No… "- respondió Kurama- "…nuestro chacra es mucho más fuerte que el chakra regular y esto significa que el pequeño ladrón no podrá usar nuestros jutsu".

-Ahora, niño -dijo Elyon-, mientras estuvieras aquí hay un herrero en la ciudad, cuando te despiertes, debes ir y pedirle que te forjara Dos espadas.

¿Por qué debería hacer eso? "Naruto le preguntó al rey dragón:

"Si tomas nuestro chakra y lo fusionas con las espadas, entonces serás capaz de usar nuestro chakra y puedes usarlo en batalla ", explicó el dragón.

"Buena idea "- dijo Naruto - " podría expandir un poco mi arsenal, quiero ser capaz de atrapar a los aldeanos por sorpresa si intentan atacarme. "

"Bien, ahora hay una última cosa que queremos preguntarle chico ", dijo Kurama.

"¿Qué pasa? "Naruto pregunto.

"te gustaría tener una línea de sangre de nosotros" – dijo el dragón.

-¿Una línea de sangre de ambos? -preguntó Naruto

CONTINUARA…


	3. Líneas de sangre,espadas y revelaciones

Capítulo 2:

 **Líneas de sangre, espadas y revelaciones**

-¿Una línea de sangre de ambos? -preguntó Naruto.

"Sí" - dijo Kurama- "podemos alterar tu genética para que puedas conseguir uno de los dos… ¿Qué te gustaría?"

Naruto pensó durante un par de minutos.

-"Bueno, de ti Elyon…" - Naruto dijo- "Creo que algo como el Sharingan, aunque sería copiar la línea de sangre si yo lo quiero también no sólo todo lo que veo y además, si es un jutsu me da las señales de la mano y la cantidad de chakra que utiliza y eso quiero la autorización de la persona dueña del Jutsu, porque no quiero robar el trabajo duro de otra persona. "

El dragón sonrió.

Este chico estaba siempre dispuesto a aprender.

"Y de ti Kurama… ¿qué tal con Genjutsu?, creo que uno que puede causar realmente heridas y ser capaz de romper el Tsukonomi"

"Parece que estás tratando de encontrar una manera de luchar contra el Uchiha", dijo Elyon.

-Bueno -dijo Naruto-, si Sasuke se pone tan fuerte o si por casualidad me encuentro con su hermano quiero estar listo con eso, además, aceptémoslo, mi Genjutsu es una porquería.

-Está bien, muchacho -dijo el zorro-, nos tomará un tiempo para que hagamos esto, una semana o así, mientras entrenamos, cuando obtengamos esas espadas, te enseñaremos algunas técnicas.

-De acuerdo -dijo Naruto- nos vemos más tarde.

Naruto se despertó para encontrar a Sakura cuidando de él.

"Hey Sakura," dijo Naruto, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-Bueno -dijo-, sentí pena cuando te lastimaste, vine a verte.

"Gracias", dijo Naruto.

Cuando se levantó, Sakura le besó la mejilla.

"Eso fue por salvarme", dijo ella al ver la mirada de shock en la cara de Naruto.

Naruto y Sakura bajaron las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron allí encontraron a Kakashi sentado a la mesa leyendo su pequeño libro naranja.

Tenía una mirada molesta tanto de Sakura como de Tsunami.

"Hey Kakashi sensei," Naruto dijo, "puedo hablar contigo por favor."

"Está bien Naruto," dijo Kakashi.

Como la cena comenzó, un niño con un sombrero de pescador bajó.

No comió diciendo que no tenía hambre y se fue.

Naruto tenía la sensación de que este chico había pasado por tiempos difíciles.

No había visto el pueblo, así que no lo sabía realmente.

Después de la cena, Kakashi y Naruto fueron al patio trasero.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitabas para hablarme de Naruto?

"Bueno, es acerca de lo que pasó en el bosque", dijo Naruto, "yo sé acerca del Kyuubi y me entere que tengo otro".

"¿Qué?" Kakashi preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí", dijo Naruto, "El nombre del Kyuubi es Kurama y mi otro inquilino es Elyon y se suponía que era el rey de los dragones, en cualquier caso de acuerdo con ellos me dieron su chakra para que yo pudiera sobrevivir a ser cortado a con la espada de Zabuza, aparte de estos cambios físicos, he mejorado los sentidos que están a la par con los perros ninja y mis habilidades físicas han aumentado diez veces".

Kakashi estaba con la mandíbula floja.

Él había oído que la influencia de tales criaturas podía dar lugar a cambios pero esto realmente fue la fresa del pastel.

"¿Algo más Naruto?" -preguntó el hombre después de recuperar la compostura.

"Sí…"- dijo Naruto - "…Voy a terminar obteniendo un par de líneas de sangre.

"Naruto es bueno que..."- se detuvo cuando escucho esas palabras – "Espera… ¿dijiste líneas de sangre'… como… ¿más de una línea de sangre?"

"Sí," dijo Naruto, "una del dragón será capaz de darme una comprensión de los movimientos que veo y copiar linajes y la otra del zorro me da algunas habilidades, ya que mi propio Genjutsu simplemente es un fracaso".

Kakashi tenía ahora un momento en el que pensaba que esto era sólo un sueño desordenado.

"Está bien", dijo Kakashi después de permanecer en silencio por un momento, "ya los tienes o vamos a tener que esperar".

"Ambos dijeron que tomaría alrededor de una semana antes de que yo pueda usarlos" - dijo Naruto con un tono que decía que estaba un poco molesto por eso - "Hasta entonces no podías contarle a nadie que no lo hago, posiblemente Sasuke tratando de interrogarme sobre cómo lo conseguí. "

"Eso es comprensible Naruto" dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi había estado deseando entrenar a Sasuke ya que tenía que pagar una deuda a Óbito.

Por desgracia, o por suerte, depende de cómo lo mires, el pequeño incidente con Zabuza, vio como el Uchiha se burlaba de Naruto por casi dar su vida por su compañero de equipo fue lo que lo quebró ese deseo.

Uchiha o no este niño realmente necesitaba aprender algo de humildad.

"¿Hay algo más?" -preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí" - dijo Naruto - "Voy a ir a la ciudad mañana para que pueda conseguir algunas espadas… ¿Está bien si me entreno por mi cuenta? …No quiero que Sasuke tenga alguna idea".

"De acuerdo"- dijo Kakashi- "Les diré que despertaron una línea de sangre durante la pelea con Zabuza y que están tratando de controlarla".

"Gracias Kakashi sensei," Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

Con eso los dos entraron en la casa.

Casi inmediatamente Sasuke se acercó a ellos.

"¿De qué estaba hablando?" Preguntó Sasuke puesto que quería respuestas.

"No es asunto tuyo", dijo Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó en Naruto y se volvió hacia Kakashi.

"Naruto me estaba diciendo algo acerca de las habilidades que usó", agregó.

Kakashi mintió, "Él piensa que podría ser una vieja línea de sangre."

"Probablemente no es nada comparado con el Sharingan", dijo Sasuke haciendo que Kakashi gimiera mentalmente.

"Maldita sea… ¿Pero qué estaba pensando cuando quería entrenar a este chico?", Pensó el Hatake.

Después de eso y un postre increíble, que era un pastel, todos se fueron a la cama.

Sasuke estaba mirando a Naruto, para tratar de averiguar cómo podía obtener el poder que el rubio posee.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi estaba pensando en algo.

"Hey sensei ¿qué pasa?" - Naruto preguntó

"No creo que Zabuza esté muerto", dijo Kakashi, haciendo que todo el mundo se estremeciera.

Tazuna y Tsunami estaban un poco pálidos en esto.

Si este tipo estuviera realmente vivo entonces él podría venir para ellos en cualquier momento.

El niño que estaba con ellos, Inari, también estaba nervioso.

Había oído hablar de él por su abuelo Tazuna.

Estaba muy nervioso.

Sakura pregunto - "pero lo vimos morir por ese ninja cazador, ¿cómo puede estar vivo?"

"Sakura…" - Kakashi explicó - , "en ese momento se me paso un detalle, si él o ella era un ninja cazador, entonces él habría comenzado a deshacerse del cuerpo tan pronto como fue capaz de obtenerlo.

-¿Entonces qué estás diciendo es que ese era un cazador falso y estaba en sociedad con él? - dijo Sakura.

Naruto dijo - "por cierto, ¿de verdad piensas que podemos hacer esto?"

"Para ser sincero Naruto " - dijo Kakashi - " no, voy a solicitar refuerzos. "

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa tomando un cuchillo y lo usó para cortar el extremo de su pulgar.

Luego lanzó la palma de su mano hacia el suelo: de pronto se suscitó una bocanada de humo y, cuando se aclaró, reveló un pequeño perro:

-Oye Kakashi -dijo el perro, haciendo que la gente que lo rodeaba se asomara.

Kakashi dijo:" Necesito que vayas al Hokage, dile que la misión salió más complicada y que necesitamos respaldo para la misión, preferiblemente, algunos ANBU. "

El pequeño perro asintió con la cabeza y luego desapareció en una bola de humo.

"Así que…"- dijo Kakashi- "Al juzgar por las heridas que Naruto le dio al espadachín, diría que pasará una semana antes de que Zabuza nos vuelva a buscar, vamos a entrenamos como si no hubiera mañana. "

Todos asintieron y se levantaron.

"Naruto…" - dijo Kakashi - "Quiero que te vayas a entrenar solo, con tu línea de sangre, haz esto, solo concentra el chakra en las plantas de los pies y luego usar un kunai para marcar la altura del árbol que has conseguido si tienes algún problema, házmelo saber"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al hombre mayor y corrió

"¿Por qué ese perdedor puede ir a entrenar por su cuenta?" Sasuke preguntó:

"Las nuevas habilidades de Naruto pueden causar algunos problemas"- explicó Kakashi - "por lo que sabemos que podría acabar volando el árbol que usa, menos daño para nosotros, supongo."

Sasuke no dijo nada que solo gruñó Y sacó un kunai.

Luego corrió hacia el árbol y rompió la corteza en el árbol.

Gruñó al caer al suelo.

Sakura sin embargo llegó a la rama más alta. "Hey Kakashi sensei…!lo hice!"

"Buen trabajo Sakura"- dijo Kakashi- "pero no te detengas, puesto que la única razón es porque tus reservas de chakra son bajas, sigue así y eso aumentará sus reservas. "

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

Desde que superó su enamoramiento por Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar más claramente. Decidió dejar de bromear y finalmente comenzar su entrenamiento.

Saltó de la rama y empezó a correr de nuevo.

 **Mientras tanto**

Naruto caminaba por la ciudad.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, sintió que su ira se acumulaba.

No podía creer que alguien hiciera sufrir a tanta gente.

"Tranquilízate", dijo Elyon, "El momento de ese cerdo llegará".

Naruto caminó hasta encontrar una pequeña tienda que parecía tener armas.

Entró para encontrar el lugar completamente desprovisto de mercancía. Las únicas cosas eran dos pequeñas espadas en la pared.

"Hola" - Naruto dijo - "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Un anciano salió y miró a Naruto con miedo.

"Por favor…" – dijo el anciano - "No me castigues, ha sido un momento difícil para mí que... No puedo pagar este mes. "

" Lo siento viejo, pero no estoy con Gato, estoy aquí para proteger al constructor del puente para que este lugar pueda prosperar".- dijo Naruto tranquilizando al hombre

"Oh…" - el hombre suspiró aliviado - "Gracias. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Voy a tomar esas dos espadas en la pared", dijo Naruto.

El viejo agarró las dos espadas y se las entregó a Naruto.

Naruto sacó su cartera y vació el contenido del mostrador:

-Espero que cubra la paga -dijo Naruto mientras el hombre miraba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Gracias –dijo el anciano-

"No hay problema -dijo Naruto mientras levantaba sus nuevas espadas sobre sus hombros y salía. Regresó a su lugar de entrenamiento.

En el bosque. "Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con estos?" Les preguntó a sus inquilinos:

"Enfoque nuestro chacra en la espadas"- dijo Kurama - "Esto va a ser bueno."

Naruto hizo como ellos dijeron.

El Chacra de plata y rojo fluyó de los brazos de Naruto y transformó las dos espadas.

Las espadas crecieron hasta que eran alrededor de 4 pies de largo y más ancho que una Katana.

Entonces una cabeza de zorro y una cabeza de dragón en forma de chakra aparecieron y envolvió las espadas.

Cuando lo hicieron hubo un gran brillo y en 1 minuto ese brillo desapareció.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, tuvo una sorpresa.

Una espada tenía una hoja dorada, la empuñadura parecía que estaba hecha de oro y tenía dos esmeraldas verdes en la empuñadura, el mango era de plata y estaba envuelto en un cuero marrón y en la parte inferior de la empuñadura había un cristal rojo que se hizo para absorber el sudor para evitar perder el agarre.

La otra espada tenía una hoja carmesí con una empuñadura negra, dos rubíes rojos en la empuñadura y también tenía cuero envuelto alrededor de la manija, en el fondo de dicho mango había un cristal verde que prácticamente tenía la misma función que el del dorado. "Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es nombrarlos", pensó Naruto en voz alta.

Decidió nombrar a la espada dorada- "Garra del Dragón "y la espada roja - " Colmillo de Zorro".

"¿No son los nombres adecuados? " Elyon le preguntó a Kurama.

"Muy apropiado", el zorro respondió: "Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, podemos empezar, intenta esa cosa que tu sensei dijo.".

Naruto corrió a un árbol cercano y lo subió sin ningún problema.

Llegó a la cima y se quedó allí unos segundos en estado de shock: -¿Cómo diablos hice esto? Mi control de chakra nunca fue tan bueno.

-Al parecer, cuando nos fusionamos con usted, igualamos su control - dijo Kurama- "que bien ", - pensó Naruto al zorro - " Por cierto, ¿qué debo hacer con mis espadas?...es más que probable, Sasuke-teme va a intentar robarlas. "

"No te preocupes, " Elyon dijo: "Puedes sellar las espadas en los tatuajes de tus brazos, además ponemos un mecanismo de defensa en ambas espadas, si alguien aparte de ti trata de recogerlas, entonces se queman con ráfagas de nuestro chacra".

"Muy bien" - dijo Naruto.

Continuó haciendo el ejercicio de trepar árboles por el resto del día.

A pesar de que estaba convencido de que lo tenía bajo control, no quería parecer perezoso.

Después de un día de hacer este ejercicio, se fue a la casa de Tazuna.

Entró para encontrar a los otros miembros de su equipo. Sasuke y Sakura estaban completamente exhaustos. -¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? Naruto preguntó.

"El entrenamiento toma mucho de una persona," Sakura gimió.

Mientras Naruto se sentaba, el Inari decidió expresar su mente: "¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?" Inari preguntó: "Gato va a matarte como a todos los demás que se han metido en su camino." "¡Inari!" Tsunami jadeó

"Niño", dijo Naruto, "no somos de aquí, simplemente no vamos a dar la vuelta y tomar una paliza. Inari gritó: "Eres de una gran aldea de ninjas , en cambio aquí nos hemos visto obligados a la pobreza y tenemos que trabajar sólo para mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas, No sabes lo que es el dolor "- dijo Inari molesto.

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro.

Entonces todos se levantaron de la mesa tomando el constructor del puente y su hija con ellos. Ellos sabían que era un tema delicado para Naruto.

Sakura recuerda que hace un año en la academia, un chico se burlaba de Naruto diciendo que era inútil huérfano, que su madre era una ramera y que su padre de seguro era un borracho y que seguro los abandono.

El mismo muchacho se fue a casa con un cráneo agrietado, unos dientes perdidos, un labio reventado, unas costillas magulladas, sus brazos y piernas agrietadas y un ojo morado.

Naruto se volvió hacia Inari con el rostro oscuro: -Piensas... que yo... no sé el dolor -dijo en voz baja-. Él se levantó y levantó a Inari del suelo y le miró a los ojos mientras le miraba furiosamente: "Escucha chico, ¿al menos tú tienes una madre que te amé? ¿Un lugar para llamar a casa? , Yo tuve que cavar comida del bote de basura… escuchaste…de la basura sólo para conseguir algo de comer, tengo que cargar con el odio de mi aldea por una culpa que no es mía, así que piensa que hay alguien en el mundo que está peor que tu" – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba caer a Inari en su trasero y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy a ir a tomar un poco de aire "dijo mientras caminaba por la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

" Sensei "- dijo Sakura después de un tiempo Silencio- ", lo que Naruto dijo... ¿es verdad? ¿Todo eso le pasó realmente a él?"

"Sakura, es cierto…" - Kakashi Dijo - "y…esa era la versión severamente azucarada." Todo el mundo casi tenía allí mandíbulas desencajadas cuando dijo eso.

Kakashi continuó: "Cuando Naruto era más joven, yo y algunos otros ANBU fueron asignados para protegerlo. Casi todo el tiempo tuvimos que salvarlo de ser golpeado a muerte por los aldeanos. Una noche recuerdo haberlo llevado al hospital después de que él fue clavado en una cruz y tuve que sacarlo del bosque después de que lo enterraron vivo, incluso recuerdo haberlo salvado de algún borracho que lo había puesto en un saco de arpillera empapado de alcohol y casi quemado vivo. Mucho peor... Si alguien sabe lo que es el dolor es definitivamente ese chico.

Sakura estaba completamente en lágrimas, le habían dicho que Naruto era un demonio, después de abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar llorar, no podía creer que su madre realmente apoyara esto, pero más le extrañaba que a veces ella la trataba mal a ella, era como si ella no fuera su madre, puesto que desde que murió su padre durante el ataque del Kyuubi, ella se volvió bipolar.

Inari también estaba llorando. Después de escuchar todo lo que él sabía que había estado equivocado cuando dijo que Naruto no había conocido el dolor.

Tsunami estaba llorando por el hecho de que un niño tenía que pasar por todo eso.

Tazuna apretó el lado de la mesa, si no fuera por el hecho de que se trataba de un pueblo ninja que iba a ir allí y vencer a la corrupción de cada persona que alguna vez lastimó a este niño.

Kakashi secretamente tenía lágrimas porque sólo el pensamiento de su propio pueblo haciendo esto a un niño que no tenía ningún control sobre lo que le había sucedido al nacer.

La única persona que parecía indiferente era Sasuke -¿De dónde sacó todo eso? Probablemente se limitó a decir eso para que la gente lo compadezca. "

Él habría continuado, pero fue cortado por una intención asesina de prácticamente todas las personas en la habitación.

Sin embargo, cómo tres civiles, uno de los cuales un niño, fueron capaces de utilizar la intención de matar nadie sabría nunca pero todavía.

Sasuke entonces decidió salir de allí y se dirigió hacia arriba a la cama.

"¡No puedo creer que quería salir con él!... como me arrepiento de haber perdido mi tiempo con ese Uchiha" Sakura gritó.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Naruto estaba jadeando, acababa de destruir unos cuantos árboles.

Él tenía la garra del dragón y el colmillo del Zorro y estaba destruyendo cualquier cosa en su trayectoria.

Se detuvo para respirar cerca de un río. Lo miró para ver su reflejo. Vio que sus ojos estaban ahora rojos y su pupila todavía estaba hendida.

"Ellos tienen razón"- Naruto se dijo - "Yo soy un demonio."

"¡NO LO ERES!" Naruto tropezó con la fuerza del grito del dragón dentro de él: "Niño tú no eres un demonio", dijo el dragón,

"¡Si fueras un demonio, habrías despachado ese pueblo infernal en el que vives!" – dijo el Kyuubi

Si yo no soy un demonio, entonces… ¿por qué estoy solo?... ¿Por qué me abandonaron mis padres? "

"Muchacho " - dijo Elyon - " ¡Tus padres no te abandonaron!". – decía a un Naruto dolido

"Bueno, hay algo que quería decirte, Naruto Tus Padres están vivos " - dijo Elyon,

Naruto preguntó: "¿que mis padres... están vivos?"

Elyon y Kurama asintieron.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Reunión familiar

Capítulo 3:

 **Reunión familiar y preludio a la batalla**

-¿Mis padres están vivos? - dijo Naruto impactado.

-Sí, están vivos -dijo Elyon.

"Pensé que murieron en la pelea contigo Kurama" - dijo Naruto claramente confundido.

"Si", dijo Elyon, "tu padre debió haberlo hecho ... Cuando entré en el sello en tu nacimiento rompiste el trato con el Shinigami, la oferta quedo rota, Shinigami podía tomar el alma de su padre ... sin embargo, puso a su padre en un sueño profundo junto con tu madre, por esa causa, fue lo que les impidió a ambos venir por ti ..

"Oh, así que mi papá luchó contra ..." Naruto hizo una pausa por un momento, "Espera un segundo ... Significa que mi papá fue el ..."

"Sí muchacho", gruñó Kyuubi, "Tu padre era el Yondaime".

Naruto se siente mareado por unos momentos.

En primer lugar, descubre que después de haber sido huérfano durante 15 años, se enteró de que los padres estaban vivos y que su padre era Yondaime, el alcalde héroe de la aldea.

-¿Sabes quién era mi madre? -preguntó Naruto.

Tu Clan fue guardián de los dragones y ayudaron en una batalla con un demonio, uno de tus antepasados luchó junto a él, y como resultado, mi padre dijo que en el futuro los dragones lo ayudaban. Y algunos años después mi padre me dio la misión de velar por tu familia y tu vigilancia por tu clan por siglos, por desgracia no pude ayudar cuando el clan Uzumaki fue arrasado, pero aun así seguí con mi misión, Yo solo actué cuando sentí que su padre fue a sellar un Kurama, yo sabía que necesitarías una madre y un padre, por eso hice lo que hice.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto, "así que ¿cómo sé dónde encontrar mis padres?"

"Si lo que me dijo Shinigami es correcto, entonces está en un hospital a millas de distancia", dijo el dragón, "Pero antes de que tuvieras que avisarles a tu sensei".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto mientras corría de regreso a la casa de Tsunami.

El no no al ninja cazador mirándolo.

'¿A qué se debió todo eso?' Pensó, "Tal vez Zabuza-sama sabe algo sobre esto".

Ella desapareció en un borrón.

Naruto corrió de regreso a la casa para encontrar que todos se habían ido a la cama. Naruto subió las escaleras arriba a su habitación y se durmió.

"No te preocupes mamá y papá", pensó mientras se quedóba dormido. "Estaremos juntos de nuevo pronto".

 **Mientras tanto ...**

-¿Estaba hablando solo? -preguntó Zabuza a la figura que tenía delante.

"Sí", dijo Haku, "Estaba tratando de obtener información sobre las personas contra las que estamos en contra, que estaba hablando lo mismo que estar hablando con alguien más".

Zabuza estaba pensando cuando oyó esta información.

Al igual que los hermanos demonios, cuando se enteró de su fracaso, envió un Haku para recuperarlos.

Por suerte llegó antes que los ANBU.

Cuando los dos oyeron acerca de lo que pasó en Zabuza, estaban muy molestos.

Era como un padre para ellos, o simplemente un hermano mayor muy mandón.

Zabuza recordó algo.

Había oído hablar de esas cosas en la aldea de la niebla.

Supuso que este chico era Jinchurriki.

La única pregunta era qué era este chico contenía

"Haku", dijo, "No quiero encontrar a estas personas más, si este chico realmente es lo que yo creo que es, entonces tener más problemas entonces pensamos".

"Sí Zabuza-sama", dijo Haku.

"No me llames así", dijo Zabuza, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes.

"Pero yo soy solo una herramienta" - dijo Haku confundido sobre por qué le dijo que no lo llamara su maestro, "Usted mismo me lo dijo".

-Al principio te vi como una herramienta -explicó el espadachín-, pero como los años pasados creciste en mí, no eres mi herramienta Haku, eres mi hija.

Haku merece lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella tenía su máscara para poder ver su cara. Ella comenzó a rasgar y luego se apresuró adelante abrazando al hombre espadas grandes, pero teniendo cuidado de sus heridas.

"Gracias padre", dijo llorando.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Genzu dijo que el primero de los hermanos demonios.

-Te veo también como hijos privados Zabuza-, o como algunos hermanos muy molesto.

"¡Oye!" -gritaron ambos hermanos indignados.

Haku solo se rió de sus payasadas.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto devoró su desayuno.

"Naruto, ¿dónde fuiste anoche?" Sakura se preguntó.

"Salí para poder tomar aire y aclarar la cabeza", dijo Naruto, luego volvió a su sensei, "Hola sensei, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"

"Claro", dijo el hombre de los ojos mientras se levantaba para llegar a un lugar más aislado.

Como lo hicieron Sasuke estaba un poco molesto.

"Mar Maldita ... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Naruto me estaba ocultando? - Molesto a Sasuke.

"¿De qué quieres hablar? ... Naruto". - Kakashi se preguntó.

"Yo sé quiénes son mis padres", dijo Naruto mirando la mirada sorprendida en la cara de su sensei.

"Naruto ... ¿No te refieres a?" -preguntó el hombre.

-Si Ellos ... -replicó la rubia-, están vivos, necesito tu permiso para ir a buscarlos

"Kakashi asintió-," Creo que deberías ir a buscar a tus padres ... quiero conocer la mamá y el papá del chico que me salvó la vida. "

Naruto asintió y luego salió corriendo por la puerta.

"¿Dónde están?" -se preguntó mentalmente a su segundo Inquilino

\- "Están en el hospital del poblado de Toba, una media milla al este de aquí ..." dijo el dragón-. "... cuando llegue, mi chakra para despertarlos del coma en el que están los dos".

Naruto corrió por un tiempo.

Mientras que la gente normal se había cansado por ahora Naruto tenía grandes reservas de chakra.

Podría ir por un largo tiempo sin cansarse.

Después de unos veinte minutos de carrera, se encontró con la aldea de Toba.

Naruto caminó a través de la aldea.

Como él hizo que estaba recibiendo miradas de los aldeanos allí.

Para ser más específico de las chicas.

Al parecer, su nueva apariencia tenía un efecto adverso en las niñas.

Naruto miró alrededor de la Hasta que encontró un hospital.

Naruto se siente un poco nervioso cuando entró en el lugar.

Nunca le gustaban los hospitales.

Primero, los médicos y las enfermeras que trabajanban tenían un tratado de envenenamiento, se negaron a tratarlo, si no fuera por órdenes de Sandaime.

Y peor que eso ... la comida que se servía de eso era horrible.

Se puso nervioso y entró.

Se acercó a la recepción. -¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? -preguntó la mujer.

Un poco de rubor en su rostro mientras miraba a Naruto: Perdón señorita ... vera, estoy buscando a algunas personas, un hombre rubio y una pelirroja, sin nombres registrados.

¿Cómo las conoces? - dijo la enfermera

"Tengo la sospecha de que son mis padres" - dijo Naruto haciendo que la mujer se quedara boquiabierta.

Los dos entraron en un ascensor y fueron unos cuantos pisos.

Naruto siguió a la mujer por los pasillos.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación en la parte trasera.

Mientras caminaban en un médico que estaba revisando a los dos pacientes de coma.

Naruto miró a los dos.

Habían envejecido un poco en los 15 años que había estado dormido.

"Enfermera", dijo el médico, "¿quién es?"

"Dice que es el hijo de nuestro John y Jane Doe" - explicó la enfermera.

El médico estaba escéptico al principio, pero cedió.

Naruto se acercó a los dos y habló mentalmente con su segundo inquilino. - ¿Ahora qué?

"Enfoque mi chakra en sus manos y el póngalo en la frente", dijo el dragón, "Eso debería despertar a los dos". Naruto hizo eso.

Se centró en la sensación del chakra de Elyon.

Cuando lo usamos por primera vez, el chakra se siente como una fuerte pero suave sensación se apoderó de él.

Una medida que se centró en el chakra de plata comenzó a irradiar de él.

Tanto el médico como la enfermera tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto entonces puso sus manos en la frente de su padre y la envió a través de ellos.

El chakra de plata fluía a través de los dos.

A medida que el chakra de plata se disipaba, ambos empezaban a parecer más jóvenes pronto parecían estar en su mejor momento.

El médico y la enfermera se sorprendieron cuando sucedió esto.

Naruto se siente un poco escurrido de esto y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Mientras se sentaba, su madre y su padre comenzaron a moverse.

Lentamente, la mujer se miró y miró a su alrededor, estaba confundida.

Entonces vio un hombre delante de ella, que se parecía tanto a su marido, solo con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

"¿N-Naruto?" ella preguntó. Su voz temblaba.

-¿Qué tal mamá? Kushina jadeó y luego saltó de la cama y se agarró a su hijo en un abrazo de muerte.

Ella se aferró a su hijo como si fuera un desvanecerse en la nada en cualquier momento.

-¡Oh, mi dulce bebé! -gritó ella mientras empezaba a besarle la cabeza por encima del protector de la frente, para que sus hijos se sintieran avergonzados.

-Mamá -suspiró Naruto.

\- ¿Me dejaás fuera de esto? - Ambos se volvieron para ver que el rubio se había levantado de la cama.

Kushina se alejó de Naruto y su padre barrió a su hijo en un abrazo de oso.

Casi al mismo tiempo el abrazo comenzó, el médico y la enfermera decidieron irse.

"Así que Naruto", dijo Minato mientras dejaba caer su hijo, "¿Cómo están las cosas en el pueblo?"

"Antes papá ..." Naruto dijo antes de pegarle un golpe en la cabeza.

"Eso", dijo Naruto, "fue por sellar al Kyuubi en mí".

Minato bajó la cabeza, tenía la sensación de que Naruto estaría enojado con él, sin embargo después lo abrazo.

"Esto es por decir que fuera un tratado como un héroe" - Naruto dijo sonriendo.

Minato abrazó su hijo de nuevo y Kushina se unió en el momento tierno de la familia.

"Así que ..." - Dijo Minato mientras salía del abrazo y se sentaba en la cama del hospital - "¿Cómo estado las cosas?"

"Papá" - Naruto dijo - "Odio decirte esto, así que vas a tener que mostrarte Naruto brillante en su camisa y tanto su mamá como su padre que resistió el impulso de morirse de rabia.

Naruto tenía múltiples cicatrices de su vida en el pueblo. Había llegado a algunas marcas de marca cuando los aldeanos decidieron obtener un poco de sádico en su cumpleaños.

Minato apretó los puños y también lo hizo su esposa.

Los dos estaban sufriendo la intención de asesinar a muchos pacientes en el hospital.

En caso de que esté preguntando qué es cuando los corazones de los pacientes se detienen. "Naruto" - gruñó la rubia mayor - "¿quién te hizo esto?".

"La gente que buscaba lo que estaba seguro", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a su padre y su madre. "¿Qué?"

"Debido a todos los problemas causados por Kurama que se llama el Kyuubi, los aldeanos no pueden dejar de lado su odio" - explicó Naruto - "Me vio como el Reencarnar del Zorro, por lo que me sucedió, me golpearon, me mataban de hambre , me descuidaron y casi mataron en múltiples ocasiones, la única razón por la que sobreviví porque algunos ANBU siempre vinieron y me salvaron, también la capacidad de curación del zorro me ayudó muchas veces.

Minato apretó los puños con total y absoluta rabia.

Cómo puede ser tan estúpido.

Había condenado a su hijo único a una vida de sufrimiento porque pensaba que la aldea era capaz de ver más allá de su odio.

No hay forma de creer que ese es el pueblo maldito

Ahora mismo no puede ni siquiera creer que es en realidad era un ninja de esa aldea.

Su esposa tiene pensamientos similares.

Sólo que ella estaba en total incredulidad de que esto le había sucedido a su precioso bebé.

Ella fue a patear un montón de traseros cuando regresó a la aldea.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Naruto se preguntó.

Kushina salió de la estupefacción inducida por el enojo en primer lugar.

\- "En primer lugar ante todo" ... - dijo Minato - ... "vamos a ir de compras, ningún hijo mío se va a ver así cuando está peleando con alguien".

"Y luego regresaremos a la Aldea y voy a patear algunos traseros de la gente que se atrevió a hacer esto a mi pequeño pequeño" .- dijo Kushina con rabia.

"En primer lugar mamá", dijo Naruto, "no soy pequeño y segundo no puedo, Konoha a pesar de que no está muy lejos de aquí, no puedo abandonar mi equipo".

"Muy bien entonces", dijo ella, "te traeremos ropa nueva, volveremos para terminar tu misión, y luego iremos a patear el trasero a la gente que se atrevió a esto a mi pequeño muchacho." El sudor de Naruto cayó mientras ella decía eso.

Hizo una nota mental para no molestar a su madre.

La madre y el padre de Naruto tomaron sus cosas y salieron del hospital antes de dar las gracias al personal del hospital por cuidarlos y que al llegar a Konoha, recibirán un jugoso donativo para la institución.

Mucha gente se sorprendió al ver a John y Jane Doe durante los últimos 15 años caminando.

Tan pronto como salieron del hospital, inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar una tienda de ropa. Entraron y casi inmediatamente Naruto comenzó a buscar algo que usar.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda y algunos de diseño de la mujer que poseía la tienda de Naruto había ganado una nueva mirada.

Naruto ahora llevaba un par de pantalones negros de estilo ANBU y sandalias negras.

También tenía un cinturón que sostenía su pistolera. La hebilla era solo un cuadrado rojo con una X negra.

Llevaba una camisa roja que mostraba los pantalones de su pecho.

Sobre eso llevaba un chaleco de plata, tenía el símbolo de Konoha en el lado izquierdo.

En la parte anterior tenía la imagen de un símbolo rojo y plata yin yang junto a una imagen de un dragón y él una imagen de un zorro que salía.

La chaqueta no tenía ninguna acción que permitiera el libre movimiento de sus brazos, lo cual, según sus inquietudes, era útil cuando usara sus espadas.

"Oh, te ves tan guapo", dijo Kushina mientras ella y su marido pagaban por la ropa Naruto se ruborizó de vergüenza de nuevo al oír a su madre felicitarlo por su mirada.

Después de que salieron del pueblo.

La familia tardo un par de horas para llegar al país de las olas.

"Así que este es el país de la ola", dijo Minato mientras miraba a su alrededor mientras caminaban por el pueblo,

"podría haber jurado que este lugar Era más saludable cuando lo vi por última vez. "- dijo Minato.

"si lo fue, papa"- dijo Naruto- " pero un magnate con el nombre de Gato ha estado sangrando este lugar desde que él se estableció aquí, la única razón por la que estas personas no se revelan es porque todos los que trataron de oponerse a él fueron ejecutados públicamente. "

" Mph ", gruñó Kushina," Hombres así no merecen la vida que se les ha dado. No puedo esperar para romperle la cabeza a ese magnate con una estaca". El trío caminó el resto del camino en silencio.

Cuando se acercaron a la casa de Tazuna, oyeron un grito

"¡Aléjate de mi madre!" Naruto inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

Fue Inari.

Naruto corrió hasta la puerta, su mamá y papá siguiéndolo muy de cerca, y rompió la puerta.

Vio que que dos matones samuráis que tenían a tsunami por el pelo.

Inari estaba en el suelo con una magulladura en la cara de donde uno de los matones le había pegado.

"Hey, Deja al niño solo"" Naruto gruñó llamando la atención de los matones de remolque.

"Oh, y si no lo hacemos ¿niñito?" Dijo uno de los matones.

Naruto respondió abriendo las espadas en brazos y cargando a los dos.

Uno de los matones sacudió su espada pero falló cuando Naruto se agachó.

Naruto luego giró la garra de Dragón cortándole el brazo y haciéndole caer la espada.

El hombre gritó de dolor, pero Naruto le disparó una mano, Él lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza y se quebró la mandíbula.

El otro matón habría intentado golpear a Naruto por lastimar a su pareja, pero fue detenido cuando Minato de repente apareció detrás de él y le clavó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un puñetazo fuerte.

Naruto escogió el primer matón del suelo y lo golpeó

-¿Quién te envió? -le preguntó el matón-, ¿quién te envió?- Naruto repitió.

-¡No te lo voy a decir! -¿Quién te envió? Naruto gruñó por tercera vez: "Gato", dijo el matón. Todos se miraron sorprendidos de que el hombre había respondido a la pregunta.

"Eso fue fácil", dijo Naruto, "¿Por qué me respondió? "

Para que me hagan la misma pregunta tres veces -gimió el matón.

-¿Dónde está Gato ahora? -preguntó Naruto.

-No lo digas -contestó el matón- ¿dónde está ahora Gato? Naruto repitió.

Para ser honesto esto realmente estaba empezando a molestarle.

El matón sólo escupió en su cara. -¡No lo dirás!

-¿Dónde está Gato ahora?- grito Naruto.

El matón gruñó: -"esta camino al puente".

-Gracias, amigo mío, "Naruto dijo mientras balanceaba su puño y lo conectó con la cara del matón.

"Inari…" dijo Naruto, volviéndose hacia el muchacho,-"tu viejo estaría orgulloso de ti".

Inari sonrió a la rubia y sonrió ampliamente

-Vamos -dijo Kushina haciendo acto de presencia - "tenemos que llegar al puente".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a su madre y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el puente.

CONTINUARA ...


	5. ¡Batalla en el puente!

Capítulo 4:

 **¡Batalla en el puente!**

Kakashi estaba en problemas.

Él estaba en una pelea con Zabuza y no iba bien.

Zabuza aparentemente había descubierto que si tomaba contacto visual con el Sharingan de Kakashi, lo vencería y estaba luchando lejos de él usando la niebla para esconderse y tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que significaba que no podía usar las ilusiones del Sharingan.

Con él había una nueva figura, Anko.

Era alta, bien formada y tenía una camisa de red que estaba cubierta por una gabardina y una falda corta.

Ella tenía el pelo púrpura que fue atado en la forma de una piña.

Aunque inmediatamente obtuvo algunas interacciones mixtas después de llamarse a sí misma la sexy y única Anko Mitarashi.

 _Escena retrospectiva…_

Anko se había presentado en la casa de Tazuna.

Kakashi ahora estaba sudando balas ya que con ella alrededor no tendría la oportunidad de leer su libro Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que esta mujer era demasiado atrevida en su elección de ropa.

"Así que Kakashi," dijo con una sonrisa, "Usted pidió algo de respaldo en esta misión. Puedo ver por qué lo necesitas". – viendo con desprecio a Sasuke.

"Mide bien tu lengua" - Sasuke dijo -, "Soy un Uchiha, tu superior, ahora le sugiero que te asegures de no molestarme."

Anko estaba en silencio.

Kakashi hizo un movimiento para que Sakura se moviera.

Ambos tomaron Inari, Tsunami y Tazuna con ellos.

Tan pronto como estaban claros, Anko desapareció y reapareció detrás de Sasuke, sacó un kunai, le cortó la mejilla y luego lamió la sangre del cuchillo.

Después de un segundo lo escupió.

"¡Guacala!" Gritó, "La peor sangre que he probado."

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante el hecho de que su antiguo compañero acababa de ser educado.

Anko se volvió hacia Kakashi.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? ella preguntó.

En realidad estaba muy preocupada por él.

Hace unos años se había emborrachado, y algunos ninjas pensaron que podían divertirse con ella.

Afortunadamente para su Naruto apareció.

La visión de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente lo enfureció lo suficientemente como para golpear a esos tipos, ellos acabaron con huesos rotos y un cuarto que tenía la cabeza abierta.

"Usted debe sentarse Anko," Kakashi dijo, "Esto va a ser una historia realmente larga."

Kakashi le contó lo que había sucedido, y la línea de sangre de Naruto.

Anko pensó que era valiente de Naruto tratar de salvar a su compañera de ese tipo, pero estaba molesta porque Sasuke escupiría en su tumba así.

Estaba contemplando matar al niño hasta que Kakashi dice que estaba en búsqueda de sus padres.

 _Fin de Flashback..._

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento fueron a cuidar a Tazuna en el puente.

Encontraron a los trabajadores inconscientes.

Zabuza entonces hizo una aparición con el ninja cazador que tomó Zabuza lejos del peligro.

Sasuke fue a luchar contra el cazador mientras Anko y Kakashi lucharon contra Zabuza.

Y eso conduce a su situación actual.

Sakura se paró frente a Tazuna con un kunai dibujado y estaba listo para pelear.

Sasuke estaba luchando contra el cazador-nin, Haku, y estaba atrapado en una cúpula de espejos de hielo.

Sasuke también estaba haciendo una muy buena impresión de un puerco espín con un montón de agujas saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Muy bien Kakashi "- Zabuza dijo - " Es hora de que termine esto. "

Levantó la cuchilla de una espada, pero cuando estaba a punto de usarla, un grito resonó: - El Estilo de Agua: ¡Bala de Agua!

Zabuza logró saltar fuera del camino antes de que una enorme bola de agua del tamaño de una pelota de playa se estrellara contra el lugar donde estaba parado.

Siguió la trayectoria del disparo y encontró a una mujer alta y de cabello rojo a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Kakashi y Anko la vieron también y Anko tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

¿K-Kushina? -preguntó ella, recibiendo un gesto de la mujer.

-¿Kushina? - Zabuza preguntó - "Como Kushina Uzumaki, la Habanera Sangrienta de Konoha".

"La misma," dijo Kushina.

"Oh no…" - Zabuza gimió - "Haku acabar con esos, ¡Voy a necesitar ayuda aquí!"

-Más de lo que sabes -dijo una voz detrás de él.

Zabuza se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para encontrarse con un puño en la cara.

Fue enviado volando hacia Kushina, quien le dio otro puñetazo y envió al hombre volando otra dirección.

Zabuza gimió de dolor mientras se levantaba.

Cuando vio quién lo golpeó casi se hace en sus pantalones.

Vio a un hombre rubio alto con una gabardina blanca con llamas rojas en el fondo, y el Flash Amarillo de Konoha escrito en kanji en la espalda.

"No puede ser" Zabuza fue capaz de salir.

¿S-Sensei? Kakashi logró salir del asombro.

"Hola Kakashi," dijo Minato, "Veo que tienes un ojo de Sharingan."

Kakashi parecía avergonzado.

"Se lo debía a Óbito, sensei", dijo Kakashi, "Creo que esta es mi manera de mantenerlo vivo".

-Muy bien -dijo Minato-, pero cuando volvamos a Konoha te quitarás esa cosa o haré que Kushina que lo retire sin anestesia, entendiste".

Kakashi trago saliva, porque sabía que la esposa de su sensei lo haría.

Mientras esto sucedía, Anko estaba teniendo un momento de fan girl.

Kushina había sido su ídolo cuando era niña.

Ahora mismo la estaba viendo en persona.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban actualmente en una lucha con los enemigos que habría pedido un autógrafo.

Zabuza estaba sudando a balas.

Si estos dos eran quienes él pensaban que era entonces él iba a estar en profundo Lio.

Aunque tenía a los hermanos demonios ocultos, dudaba que pudieran ser de alguna ayuda.

En ese momento estaba tratando de pensar en las maneras en que podía salir de aquí cuando vio al chico rubio a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Tenía que arriesgarse, no tuvo de otra que tomar a este niño como rehén.

Zabuza desapareció y luego reapareció detrás de Naruto con su espada desenvainada y lista.

-No puedo creer que esté recurriendo a esto -murmuró Zabuza antes de hablar más fuerte-, a menos que quieras que este muchacho termine decapitado, déjanos ir.

Kushina y Minato estaban molestos mientras veían a su hijo ser tomado como rehén.

Naruto estaba nervioso.

Antes hubiera logrado vencer a Zabuza, pero eso fue sólo con el uso de la infusión de chacra de Elyon y Kyuubi.

"¡Kit!..." - Kurama gritó - "… ¡Usa el Ojo de Kitsune!"

Naruto tomó el mensaje y luego enfocó la chacra del zorro en sus ojos.

Cuando sintió que sus ojos cambiaban un poco, sonrió.

-Hey -dijo-, Sr. Sin cejas.

Zabuza miró hacia abajo mientras Naruto se volvía. "Mírame a los ojos."

Zabuza cometió el error de mirar a los ojos y de inmediato sintió un golpe en el pecho

" ¿qué me hiciste? " - gruñó Zabuza mientras sentía dolor en su pecho

"Fue una técnica que hice con mi línea de sangre ", Naruto explicó.

Zabuza entrecerró los ojos a este mocoso.

Había sido herido por un niño dos veces.

Zabuza sintió que algo le tiraba del brazo y miraba a ver a Haku de rodillas junto a él, ayudándole a levantarse: -Así que el llamado demonio de la niebla es sólo un demonio bebé -dijo una voz sarcástica.

Todo el mundo se volvió para ver a un hombre rechoncho y corto que llevaba un traje de negocios, gafas de sol, y sosteniendo un bastón.

Detrás de él había prácticamente un ejército de mercenarios.

-¿Nunca pensaste en pagarnos?... ¿Verdad? - Zabuza le preguntó

"Así es…" - dijo Gato - "Ustedes, los ninjas, son un verdadero dolor a veces."

"Kakashi… "- dijo Zabuza - "parece que ya somos enemigos, hazme un favor y ayúdame a matar a este pequeño cabrón".

"Claro…" - dijo Kakashi agrietando los nudillos.

En ese momento llegaron los aldeanos, con Inari con un puñado de armas improvisadas.

"Estas atrapado maldito enano", dijo Inari.

Había oído que su abuelo lo llamaba así.

-Mátelos a todos... -gritó Gato a sus mercenarios-..., pero dejen a las mujeres, serán una nueva adquisición para mis burdeles, tengo el presentimiento que esa mujer pelirroja es una Uzumaki, si es así, me divertiré con ella primero y luego la venderé a Kumo".

Gato sabía que Kumo le pagarían una fortuna por una autentica mujer del extinto Clan Uzumaki.

Había un silencio tenso que fue roto por una gran cantidad de intentos de matar.

La mayor parte proviene de Naruto y su padre.

Minato estaba loco porque este tipo dijo que iba a usar a su esposa como un juguete.

Naruto estaba hirviendo que alguien se atrevería a hacer algo tan desagradable y despreciable como esto y en especial a su madre.

Sintió que su ira alcanzaba niveles críticos.

A su lado, los dos monstruos también estaban muy enojados.

Kurama puede ser un demonio, pero ni siquiera él se atrevería a hacer algo así.

Elyon, bueno, era un noble monstruo.

Para él, éste era uno de los crímenes más horrendos que una persona podía cometer.

"¡Naruto!" El Dragón gruñó: -¡Quiero que invoques mi poder, muéstrales el verdadero significado de la ira divina!

Los mercenarios estaban a punto de empezar a cargar cuando Naruto empezó a irradiar chacra plateado.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban previamente cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, sus ojos estaban completamente dorados.

Gruñó mostrando sus dientes afilados a puntos.

Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras.

Lentamente su piel empezó a endurecerse.

No se notaba, pero se endurecía como escamas de dragón.

La charca plateada voló y formó un fantasma de Elyon.

La imagen del dragón echó atrás su cabeza y rugió airadamente.

La chacra se centró en Naruto y le dio una capa de chacra.

La capa formaba una cola de dragón en la parte baja de la espalda y un par de alas de dragón en los omóplatos.

Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de chacra y la chacra también formaba garras.

Las garras también se formaban en sus pies.

Todos miraban al Naruto transformado con asombro y horror.

El horror era sobre todo de los mercenarios y el temor era de sus amigos.

Aunque había una gran mirada de celos de Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba hirviendo ante el hecho de tenia alago que según el merecía - -"Ya aprenderé a tus secretos perdedor…"- gruñó Sasuke - "…, ganaré el poder de para matar a Itachi y luego será tu turno".

Naruto miró a los mercenarios y soltó un enorme rugido que sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies. "¡Olvídate de este monstruo!" Gato gritó: "Es un truco de ninja, ¡váyase a matarlos ya!"

Los mercenarios creyeron sus palabras y fueron contra Naruto, que se lanzó contra ellos, en el puente solo se escuchaba, sonidos de lamentos y espadas rotas debido a la piel dura que Naruto ahora poseía.

Finalmente, todos los mercenarios estaban muertos en el suelo y Gato estaba muy aterrorizado.

Los ojos dorados de Naruto miraron fijamente al hombre.

Con tal intensidad Gato sentía que su alma estaba siendo examinada.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia el hombrecito.

Gato gritó retrocediendo, "¡No!" ¡Puedo darte lo que quieras! ¡Dinero, poder, mujeres! Por favor, ¡no me mates! "

"¿Puedes traer de vuelta al padre de Inari? "Naruto preguntó su voz tomando un tono bastante vicioso - " ¿Puedes traer de vuelta a todas las personas que has matado?".

Gato simplemente permaneció en silencio.

"Sabía que no lo harías"- dijo Naruto, aun sosteniendo la Garra del Dragón, levantó su espada y luego la bajó.

La siguiente cosa que todo el mundo escuchó fue el sonido de metal golpeando la piel y el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo.

Todos estaban tranquilos por un momento.

Entonces los aldeanos estallaron en aclamaciones.

Su pesadilla terminó finalmente.

La chacra de plata se disipó y Naruto regresó a su estado regular.

Fue en ese momento que Anko se acercó a él.

Naruto estaba en su lugar por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

En ese momento, corrió por el lado del puente y vomito como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

"Hey chico," dijo ella llamando la atención de la rubia, "Buen trabajo."

"¿Cómo estas Kakashi?" -dijo Minato mientras le tendía la mano a su antiguo estudiante

"He estado mejor Sensei"- comentó Kakashi.

Después de una exhaustiva limpieza en el puente, había sido un día bastante agotador, todo el mundo había decidido regresar a la casa de Tazuna.

Desde que Gato se fue, no tuvieron que preocuparse por nada, así que decidieron trabajar en el puente mañana.

Ahora todo el mundo estaba hablando.

Kakashi estaba platicando su antiguo sensei, Kushina estaba discutiendo algunas cosas con Anko y Zabuza, y Sakura estaba hablando con Naruto sobre sus líneas de sangre.

Ella también estaba pidiendo algunos consejos de entrenamiento.

Geizu y Meizu estaban invitando a Tsunami a una cita, por lo menos hasta que Inari amenazó con usarlos para la práctica de tiro con flecha, y que pondría el objetivo entre las piernas.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto - "¿Dónde conseguiste esas espadas?" - Sasuke preguntó

-Las conseguí de una tienda de armas -fue todo Naruto respondió.

\- Dámelas -ordenó hacerle algunas miradas a todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación

\- "Perdona que dijiste". – dijo Naruto.

"Dije que quiero esas espadas," - repitió Sasuke - "y no es una petición."

"El día que te de estas espadas…Teme…" - Naruto gruñó - "…será el día que alguien llama a Chouji gordo y él no se ponga como Basilisco. "

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha...**

Chouji aplastó su bolsa de papitas y gruñó en voz alta.

"¿Qué te pasa? " Ino le preguntó al Akimichi.

"No puedo evitar pensar…" - gruñó Chouji - "…de que alguien me llamó gordo".

El equipo de Couji lo miró y luego todos retrocedieron un buen camino.

Todos sabían que no querías acercarte a Chouji cuando alguien lo llamara gordo.

 **De regreso al País de las Olas.**

"Dije que me dieras esas espadas idiota" - gruñó Sasuke lanzándose hacia Naruto sólo para ser golpeado en la cara por Sakura.

Sasuke miró sorprendido a la peli rosa, la cual enojada le dijo:

"Yo pensaba que eras genial Sasuke pero, cuando te burlaste de Naruto para salvarme, todo ese amor que te tenia, en ese momento murió, así que deja en paz a Naruto, Sasuke- Baka." – grito la Haruno.

Los próximos días fueron básicamente sin incidentes.

Afortunadamente, el puñetazo a la mandíbula de Sasuke la rompió para que nadie tuviera que escucharlo quejarse.

Naruto y sus padres lograron recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Naruto consiguió una mejor práctica con sus clones al usarlos para trabajar en el puente.

Zabuza y Haku ambos acordaron venir a Konoha.

Ambos estaban cansados de correr de un lado para otro junto con Geizu y Meizu.

Sakura había mejorado su entrenamiento también.

Había ganado mayores reservas de chacra.

Lo suficiente para que pudiera usar un clon de sombra.

Ella estaba trabajando para tratar de usar 2.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba con celos.

Los dos inútiles de su equipo se estaban fortaleciendo y quedó en el fondo, pagaran por intentar superarlo, hablaría con el consejo y el obtendría, no solo las espadas de Naruto, si no que pediría que Haku le fuera cedida para renacer el Clan Uchiha.

Después de unos días el puente fue construido y todo el mundo estaba listo para irse.

"¿Tienes que ir hermano mayor?" - Inari se quejó - "Hey chico," dijo Naruto poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su "hermano pequeño".

"No te vayas a llorar en mí ahora, quiero que mantengas vigilado a tu abuelo. "

Inari se rio cuando su" hermano mayor "se levantó y se fue a su equipo.

"Sabes que el consejo va a querer saber de tus habilidades cuando regresemos, sé que tratarán de exigirle que entregue sus espadas a Sasuke " - dijo Kakashi

-"Que lo intenten…" -dijo Minato-…" Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con ellos, en especial, con el consejo Civil, con ellos tengo algunas cuentecitas que saldar".

"Estoy contigo querido" - dijo Kushina, "Nadie se mete con nuestra familia y nuestras vidas."

Sakura solo sonrió para sí misma.

Se alegró de que su nuevo amigo finalmente tuviera la familia que él merecía.

Había superado su dolor por la forma en que había tratado al niño, pero tenía cierta ira hacia su madre.

Recordó cuando su madre le preguntó dónde estaba Naruto, y siempre se lo decía.

Su madre se marcharía con un grupo numeroso de amigos.

-"No más" -pensó ella con determinación.

"Konoha…". -pensó Minato mientras él y todos los demás se dirigían a su casa o, en ciertos casos, a una casa nueva"-" Van a Pagar por lo que le hicieron a Naruto".

CONTINUARA…


	6. Retorno y el consejo otra vez

Capítulo 5:

 **Retorno y el consejo ... otra vez.**

El grupo ahora de 10 se dirigía hacia Konoha.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Kotetsu e Izumo se pusieron de pie y se enfrentaron a ellos.

"Está bien", dijo Izumo, "nombre y ... tu ..."

Se detuvo cuando vio el cuarto Hokage caminando con el grupo y aún más lejos cuando vio la pelirroja con la que siempre estuvo cuando estaba vivo.

"Hola chicos", dijo Kushina a medida que se acercaban.

Izumo y Kotetsu fueron sacados de su respectivo estupor cuando vieron que estaban justo delante de ellos.

Ambos recuperaron sus composturas.

"Nombres y tu negocio", dijo Kotetsu.

Hizo una breve mirada a Kushina.

Lo que la causa una mirada de Minato.

"Kakashi Hatake", declaró Kakashi, "y su equipo regresó de una misión con un grupo de ex ninja de Konoha y un grupo que quiere unirse a nuestras filas".

Los dos creyeron que era la impresión de que Kushina era el que sostenía la espada de Zabuza y las garras del Hermano Demonio estaban en manos de Naruto.

Los dos se pierden y se dirigen a la oficina del Hokage.

Mientras caminaban en Kakashi se acercó a la secretaría.

"Disculpe", dijo Kakashi cortésmente, "Estamos aquí para ver el Hokage".

"Sí, te está esperando", dijo la susodicha.

Mientras caminaban, ella le dio a Naruto una sucia mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver que Kushina y Minato ambos la miraron.

Cuando vio los dos, la mujer parecía triste, jurando que ellos habían muerto hace 15 años.

Luego se metió debajo del escritorio, sacó una botella de sake, se dirigió a la ventana que estaba cerca y lo derramó todo.

Entonces puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho y comenzó a retroceder que ella nunca iría a beber Sake cuando salía del trabajo.

El equipo entró ...

"Equipo 7, Anko bienvenida de vuelta", el Hokage saludó.

Escudriñó el grupo.

Decidieron que tendrían una pequeña palabra con él cuando el equipo se fuera.

"Kakashi", el Hokage dijo con severidad, "¿Te importaría decirme por qué hay tres ninjas renegados y un desconocido de pastel con usted en mi oficina y por qué Naruto ha tenido un ligero cambio en la apariencia?"

"No en absoluto, señor", dijo Kakashi, "Víctima de los hermanos demonios en nuestro camino a la ola", Sasuke había detenido y nos había dado información de ellos diciendo que un hombre llamado "Los había contratado para matar" en Tazuna, descubrimos de su por qué está detrás de él.

Un poco por el camino que nuestro encuentro con Zabuza aquí.

En ese encuentro Naruto murió.

El Hokage dijo que tenía un asiento cuando oyó eso, pero Kakashi dijo que se calmara y que él lo explicaría.

Kakashi continuó: "Después de suponer la muerte, Naruto parecía desbloquear una poderosa línea de sangre, lo que le permitió a Sanar, cambiar físicamente como lo es ahora y luego patear el trasero de Zabuza sin cejas".

Zabuza miró a Kakashi mientras los demás reprimían risas, Kakashi continuo ...

"Después de eso, continuamos con la misión y nos encontramos con un compañero en el puente una semana más tarde y en ese encuentro, nos encontramos con otras personas que le gustaría tener una pequeña palabra con usted cuando esto se acaba, de todos modos Naruto mostró una excelente batalla con estas dos características y las arreglamos para vencer a Zabuza que apareció con su hija aquí. "- Hizo un gesto a Haku. - "Después de eso, Gato y matamos a un montón de mercenarios y finalmente Naruto mató a Gato".

El Hokage se puso rígido cuando oyó eso.

"¿Qué pasó cuando Naruto mató a Gato?" -preguntó, esperando que tuviera que hacer algo con su nieto.

"Se fue al lado del puente y vomitó todo el desayuno y el almuerzo", dijo Anko.

El Hokage, un poco de alivio.

"Está bien", dijo el Hokage, "el ninja que participa en esta misión recibió el pago por una misión clasificada A. Kakashi, quiero que te quedes con estos ninjas, los demás pueden retirarse".

Los demás se fueron.

El Hokage hizo algunas discretas señales de mano y puso un Jutsu silenciador.

El anciano entonces miró a Kakashi con una cara seria.

"Kakashi" - dijo - "no puedo dejar de sentir lo que has dejado fuera de la explicación".

"Así es ..." - dijo Kakashi - "el chacra que sanó a Naruto no era el de Kyuubi".

El Hokage jadeó como todos los demás en la habitación.

"¡Lo sabía!" Zabuza gritó: -¡Sabía que ese chico era un Jinchuuriki!

-¿Lo sabias padre? Haku se preguntó.

"Cuando me dijiste que el chico estaba hablando solo ..." - Zabuza explicó - "... Además, esa chacra que se utilizó en nuestro primer encuentro no estaba cerca de ser humano".

"Sí" - dijo Kakashi volviéndose hacia el Hokage - "de todos modos resulta que el nombre del Kyuubi es Kurama y también que Naruto tiene un segundo inquilino, según sus palabras del mismo Naruto es un dragón por el nombre de Elyon y además Naruto ganó dos líneas de sangre ".

Mientras escuchaba el corazón de Hokage, cedió durante unos segundos.

Podía decirlo porque el área alrededor de su visión se oscureció por un segundo y respiró pesadamente para ganar sus sentidos y sus movimientos:

\- "¿Qué son exactamente?" -preguntó el Hokage

\- "Bueno ..." -explicó Kakashi- "... El primero se llama el ojo del dragón, que permite obtener una comprensión básica de una técnica y copiar linajes. Creo que Naruto solo usará esa última parte del último recurso, el segundo que llama el Ojo Kitsune "

Kakashi continuó - "También entró en posesión de dos palabras que funcionan bien con la chacra de Kurama y Elyon, después de nuestra confrontación final, decidieron venir con nosotros, Zabuza estaba harto de correr y decidió dejarlo viniendo a los hermanos demonios, así como a su hija adoptiva Haku ".

\- "¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?" -preguntó la vieja sombra de fuego.- "Bueno ..." dijo Zabuza- ... "soy muy fuerte en el uso de una espada y los hermanos demonios aquí estoy acerca de Chunin en el poder y muy bueno en los ataques furtivos, Haku tiene una línea de sangre que permite usar hielo y ella está a punto de Chunin en la fuerza ".

El viejo se quedó callado por un minuto y luego llegó a una decisión: "De acuerdo, el mayor de edad después de unos minutos", un Haku se le dio el rango de Chunin, pero los Hermanos Demonios estuvieron en una prueba de tres semanas y Zabuza en cinco semanas de libertad condicional. Todo el tiempo bajo vigilancia, el final de la prueba de los hermanos Demonios recibió el rango de Chunin y Zabuza el rango de Jounin.

-De acuerdo -dijeron los cuatro-, bueno dijo el anciano sonriendo-ahora, envía a los dos que querían hablar conmigo.

-Sí, señor -dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y abriéndola y Minato y Kushina hicieron su entrada

El anciano sonrió al entrar, pero su rostro se preocupó cuando vio las miradas de enojo en sus rostros:

\- "Viejo" ... - Dijo Minato con una mirada enojada en su rostro - "tenemos que hablar".

El Hokage se hundió en su silla mientras miraba la cara enojada del matrimonio Namikaze - Uzumaki, en especial de Kushina, o en este caso una madre muy, muy enojada

-Tú - Minato dijo en un susurro mortal -, tienes seis segundos para decirme por qué nadie llevó a cabo mi deseo moribundo o pintaré esta oficina con tus partes del cuerpo.

Sarutobi tragó grueso y les dijo por qué no había hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo a su hijo.

Hiruzen explico que era culpa del consejo civil porque los clanes Shinobi siempre había sido tratado de una manera que Naruto, que fue el consejo civil, que dejó impidió a Naruto tener una familia.

Cuando terminó, los dos padres tuvieron que rescatar a una ganas de matar a todos los miembros del consejo civil.

"Viejo ..." - gruñó Minato - "... sólo algunas personas saben de nuestra existencia, la próxima vez que el consejo intente hacer algo, haganoslo sabremos y les haremos saber que estamos vivos y bien por favor Hiruzen, por una vez demuéstreles a esos civiles ... ¡quién es el jefe! "

Con esas palabras Minato y su esposa desaparecidas en un súbito shushin.

"¡Es cierto!". El anciano pensó: "¡Soy el Hokage por aquí y ya es hora de que actúe así!"

Unas horas después, había una reunión en las cámaras del consejo.

Kakashi y el equipo 7 estaban ahí, junto a Zabuza y Haku.

Cuando se enteraron de que Haku tenía una línea de sangre, inmediatamente pidió que ella se desposara con Sasuke para que el clan Uchiha renaciera, el cual Hiruzen se negaba.

"Hokage-sama sea razonable" - dijo una mujer del consejo - "Pueden ayudar al Uchiha a fortalecerse".

"¡Suficiente!" - El anciano gruñó - "no me importa, no está enseñando Uchiha absolutamente nada y tampoco casaremos con el Uchiha y antes de decir algo no vamos a poner en la niña bajo el CRA tampoco".

-Yo estoy contigo en eso -gruñó Zabuza-. No voy a hacer que mi hija se convierta en una máquina de cría para un montón de viejos y codiciosos pedos.

-En otra nota significada Hiashi, que no le gustaba esta parte. Han recibido quejas del Uchiha de que se negó el armamento que la tenia del chico Uzumaki.

En secreto Hiashi había enviado algunos Hyuuga para proteger a Naruto cuando era un niño. Sabía que Naruto era el hijo de Minato.

Minato le presentó a su esposa Hisana antes de morir.

Le debía al hombre y sabía que proteger a su hijo la manera de hacerlo.

-¿De qué está gimoteando ahora? - dijo Naruto, viendo un Sasuke molesto

"Dijo que le robaste un par de espadas", dijo Tsume.

Ella sabía que eso era una gran mentira.

"Tengo armas en mi posesión sí" - dijo Naruto - "pero yo no las tomé de él, ellas fueron dadas a mí por algunos de mis aliados".

¿Podemos verlas? -preguntó un hombre que estaba completamente envuelto en vendas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y abrió las espadas en el brazo.

A medida que las cuchillas rojas y doradas llegaban a la vista, todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock por la mano de la obra de las dos espadas.

Zabuza los admiraba que no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo antes, Kakashi, Sakura, Haku, los hermanos demonios, y casi todas las cabezas del clan Shinobi contemplaban la belleza de las armas, y Sasuke, simplemente las miraba con el otro en el consejo civil.

-Niñodado el vendado-, es obvio que le ha robado esas espadas del Uchiha y tú las de la muerte de manera inmediata.

Sasuke estaba extasiado, ahora iba a tener esas poderosas espadas, de seguro el consejo exigirá a Zabuza que le enseñe el arte de la espada y luego tomaría un Haku, si no es por su propia voluntad, entonces será por la fuerza.

-No en tu vida momia -gruñó Naruto.

Esto hizo que el consejo civil se molestara, el consejo Shinobi oculta risitas y casi todos rieron, excepto un Sasuke quien estaba mirando a Naruto por las armas.

La mujer de pelo rosa miró a Sakura con una mirada de shock en su rostro. -¿Estás de acuerdo con él? "- ella preguntó, Sakura dejó de mirar y miró a la mujer:

\- "Así es mamá ...", dijo Sakura- ... "supe que Sasuke no era el hombre que yo creía, Naruto salvó mi vida recibiendo la estocada de una espada y Sasuke escupió en su tumba".

La mujer de pelo rosa gruñó y estaba a punto de empezar a comer cuando el Hokage la detuvo.

-Es suficiente señora Haruno dijo el Hokage para detenerla, Naruto no quiere decir eso como suyas. "

El consejo civil estaba hirviendo y también lo fue Sasuke.

"Si él no me da esas espadas ... ¡las tomaré!" Sasuke gritó.

Sasuke corrió por la sala del consejo e intentó agarrar las espadas de Naruto.

Se arregló para agarrar el mango de la Garra de Dragón, pero al momento sí que lo hacía mientras que la chacra plateada ardía alrededor del mango.

Sasuke gritó con dolor mientras su mano ardía y retrocedió.

La mano estaba ahora roja y tenía una marca de quemadura en la palma de la mano.

Podrás usar su mano, pero pasarás un tiempo antes de que puedas usar tu puño.

-¿Qué fue eso perdedor? -preguntó Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

\- Eso ... - dijo Naruto - ... era una medida de seguridad, si alguien más que tú, mis espadas, se queman, así que a menos que quieras que tu mano entera se queme, te sugiero que no vuelvas a hacer eso "

Sasuke no hace creerlo, no tiene que ganar esas maravillosas espadas y eso lo enfurecía

-¿Puedo irme a casa ahora? dijo Naruto-,

-Adelante, Naruto dijo la vieja sombra de fuego, sentía que había desperdiciado el tiempo.

Todos asintieron.

El consejo se levantó para irse, pero fue detenido por el Hokage:

-Antes de que se vayan ... Sarutobien hay algunas personas que quieren hablar con ustedes.

Las puertas se abrieron y tuvieron un ataque cardíaco, en lo que vieron.

Minato y Kushina entraron en la habitación y miraron al consejo muy enojado.

El consejo Shinobi parecía un poco aliviado mientras que el consejo civil parecía listo para mojarse los pantalones.

"Ya es hora de que tengamos una charla, en especial con ustedes, consejo Civil", dijo Minato con una voz peligrosa.

Afuera de la puerta habia un ANBU vigilando y pusieron una barrera silenciosa.

CONTINUARA ...


	7. El consejo civil golpeado y humillado

Capítulo 6:

 **El Consejo Civil golpeado y humillado y Minato retoma el poder**

_Anteriormente_

 _El consejo se levantó para irse, pero fue detenido por el Hokage:_

 _-Antes de que se vayan -dijo Sarutobi- hay algunas personas que quieren hablar con ustedes._

 _Las puertas se abrieron y casi todos tuvieron insuficiencia cardíaca, en lo que vieron._

 _Minato y Kushina entraron en la habitación y miraron al consejo muy enojado._

 _El consejo Shinobi parecía un poco aliviado mientras el consejo civil parecía listo para mojarse los pantalones._

 _"Ya es hora de que tengamos una charla, en especial con ustedes, consejo Civil ", dijo Minato con una voz peligrosa._

 _Afuera de la puerta había un ANBU vigilando y pusieron una barrera silenciosa._

_Continuamos_

El Consejo no daba crédito de lo que veían, ante ellos el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa habían " _Regresado de la muerte_ ", pero 3 de los concejales civiles, Gendo Hiroto, Shin Nakahara y Daiki Kuchi, vieron con horror como sus planes se arruinaban con la presencia del matrimonio Namikaze- Uzumaki.

En eso Ornella Haruno se levantó de su asiento sorprendida.

"Yondaime-sama" - el concejal Haruno gritó - "… Sabía que volverías a matar al demonio y librar a nuestra aldea de su presencia."

Ornella Haruno, era la "Madre "de Sakura, resulta que durante el ataque del Kyuubi, Kizachi y Mebuki los verdaderos padres se la peli rosa murieron, Ornella es la hermana de Kizachi Haruno, el padre de Sakura, tomo el papel de madre y líder temporal, hasta que Sakura alcanzase la mayoría de edad, ella odiaba a Naruto puesto que era hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, su rival por el amor de Minato.

Ornella quiso que Minato se casara con ella, pero no solo ambicionaba el amor del Yondaime, sino el poder que el conllevaba ser la esposa del Líder de Konoha, pero Kushina gano el corazón de Minato y Ornella se quedó "Vestida y alborotada".

La siguiente cosa que Ornella supo fue que su cabeza fue cogida por un Minato muy enojado y su cráneo fue golpeado abajo en el escritorio ella estaba sentada.

Ahora había un agujero del tamaño de la frente de la Haruno en dicha mesa con la cabeza de la mujer de pelo rosa clavada en ella.

"Yondaime-sama", un concejal dijo: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-Nadie -gruñó Minato- ¡Nadie llama a mi hijo un demonio!

-¿Su Hijo? Kaoru tartamudeó.

-Sí -gruñó Minato-, mi hijo al que han herido, descuidado y tratado de matar es el hijo de tu salvador.

¡No hay manera! - Gendo Hiroto se levantó y gritó - "No hay manera de que el niño demonio es el hijo de usted..."

El hombre fue interrumpido cuando Kushina apareció frente a él muy molesta, el pobre concejal se hizo pis en sus pantalones, puesto que alrededor había un pequeño charco.

Hiroto es uno de los 3 concejales civiles que odiaba a Naruto debido a que su hijo Kuma estaba enamorado de Kushina y él quería que su hijo se casara para manipular a Kushina y así acceder a la jugosa cuenta bancaria de la pelirroja Uzumaki, pero ella lo rechazo, diciendo que ya estaba comprometida con Minato , por esa razón, Kuma se fue con el corazón roto de Konoha , eso produjo el enojo de Hiroto , por esa razón fue uno de los que voto en contra de que Minato fuera el Hokage, él había votado por Orochimaru.

Kushina miró fijamente al consejo civil con una mirada de enojo.

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir sobre nuestro hijo? -preguntó con una voz amenazadora.

El consejo palideció

Y negó con la cabeza.

"De todos modos…" - dijo Minato, llamando la atención de todos - "…Lo que quiero saber es por qué demonios no cumplieron con mi deseo "moribundo "y vieron a Naruto como un héroe como se suponía que debía ser visto.

"Porque ese demonio necesitaba saber su lugar" - el concejal Shin Nakahara arrogantemente dijo - "Un demonio como él debe estar a nuestros pies, de todos modos, yo no acepto que ese chico demonio sea hijo suyo, , debería haberlo matado o subyugarlo para sea útil a nuestros intereses, Yondaime-sama ,si querías tener descendencia, no necesitabas a esa mujer extranjera, puesto que mi hija Kiyomi estaba disponible, pero la rechazaste , para casarte con esa mujer que ni siquiera es digna de ti , para mi , ella era una intrusa que solamente abrió la piernas para engendrar a ese demonio y tener un lugar aquí en Konoha. ".

Shin Nakahara es otro concejal civil que odiaba a Naruto , puesto que su hija menor Kiyomi quería casarse con Minato , Kushina y su hija fueron rivales por el amor de Minato , además Shin odiaba a Kushina, puesto que cuando Kohana Nakahara la madre sus hijos Takeshi y Kiyomi murió , Shin trato de que la Uzumaki fuera su esposa , así no solo tendría en su poder las técnicas del clan Uzumaki , que podría vender al mejor postor , sino que al igual que Hiroto , poder acceder a sus cuentas bancarias, cuando le propuso matrimonio , ella lo rechazo con toda regla , eso lo enfureció y trato de atacarla , eso le costó una estancia por 3 meses en el hospital además , la relación entre Shin y Minato era muy tensa, al grado que como Shin era el tesorero del consejo civil ,el desviaba pequeñas cantidades de dinero del presupuesto de la aldea a su cuenta personal , hasta tuvieron sus roses, debido al rechazo de la propuesta de matrimonio entre él y su hija , por esa razón él fue unos de los 3 concejales que voto en contra de que Minato fuera el Hokage, él había votado por Fugaku Uchiha.

Shin se habría arrepentido de sus palabras, porque de repente le arrancaron la cabeza de los hombros.

Minato agarró la cabeza del hombre y la arrojó a un lado, se sintió bien hacerlo ya que, a decir verdad antes del ataque de Kyuubi, Minato averiguo poco antes del ataque del Kyuubi que el concejal desviaba fondos del presupuesto de la aldea a su cuenta personal y que usaba espías para filtrar información a otras aldeas a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero, cuando iba castigarlo en la próxima reunión sucedió el ataque del Kyuubi.

Ahora…" - dijo Minato con una sonrisa - "Ya que estoy de vuelta, voy a recuperar mi posición como Hokage y mi primera orden será... que este Consejo Civil sea disuelto y los consejeros sean reemplazados por personas más sensatas (O sea que no odien a Naruto). "

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -gritó Daiki Kuchi enojado.

Daiki es otro concejal que voto en contra que Minato fuera Hokage, puesto que durante el gobierno de Hiruzen, amanso su gran fortuna, heredara de su padre y la incremento usando métodos tanto legales como ilegales y hasta tenia negocios sucios con el mafioso Gato, el al igual que Hiroto quería que Orochimaru fuera el Hokage, para así el Sannin le diera la llave para vivir mucho más y así poder incrementar a un más su ya basta fortuna.

"Puedo y lo hare malnacidos, ya me canse que ustedes civiles, metan sus narices donde no les importa" - dijo Minato - "¡Ahora salgan antes de que me enojen y asesine a cada uno de ustedes!"

Los civiles y los consejeros salieron de allí antes de que tuvieran que enfrentar la ira de su salvador.

La verdad sea dicha muchas personas no vieron esto venir.

Por supuesto, fue una sorpresa que Minato estuviera vivo, ya que en realidad no encontraron ningún cuerpo.

Para Gendo y Daiki, que vieron como su amigo y colaborador civil encontró la muerte a manos de Minato, se daban bofetadas mentales por no asegurarse de que estuviera muerto.

Minato suspiró para sus adentros.

"Gracias a Dios que esas personas están fuera del camino." - Dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

"Y gracias por tomar mi lugar", dijo Sarutobi, "Estoy demasiado viejo para esto".

"Sí," Minato aceptó "Bueno, mi esposa y yo vamos a casa y Naruto vivirá con nosotros."

Los dos salieron de la sala del consejo.

Naruto los esperaba como Sakura.

Ambos padres notaron que Sakura estaba llorando y Naruto parecía un poco enojado.

"Cariño", dijo Kushina, "¿qué pasa?"

"La mamá de Sakura," Naruto gruñó, "ella la repudió."

"¿Qué?" Minato gruñó.

 **Flashback: hace unos minutos...**

"¡Pequeña bruja!" la Haruno mayor gritó mientras levantaba su mano para golpear a su hija, "¿Cómo te atreves a ser amigo de ese demonio?"

"¡Naruto no es un demonio!" Sakura gritó haciendo que su "madre" se detuviera y todos los demás la oyeran: "Él me salvó la vida en nuestra última misión... ¿un demonio haría eso? No tenía ningún control, él protegió a nuestra aldea manteniendo a ese monstruo encerrado dentro de él y tú lo lastimabas solamente por eso, ¡No mereces llamarte un ser humano! "

"¡CALLATE!" - Ornella gritó: - …"Tu no me vuelves a hablar así mocosa del demonio, ya no eres mi hija, de hecho nunca lo fuiste, quieres saber algo, tus padres murieron en el ataque de ese demonio y yo ocupe de ti, en realidad soy la hermana de tu padre, por mi autoridad quedas expulsada del clan Haruno, no te molestes en volver o te mataré yo misma".

Naruto ya había tenido suficiente.

Sacó una de sus espadas y le corto la cara a Ornella, esta gritó.

Ella miro para gritarle al chico, pero vio en sus ojos que la mataría si decía algo ofensivo.

"Déjala en Paz" - Naruto gruñó - "¡Ahora!"

En pánico que vieron los miembros anteriores del consejo funcionaron para él, Ornella y los demás exconsejeros civiles huyeron.

Después de unos segundos Naruto se calmó y volvió a la normalidad.

 **Fin de flashback...**

Kushina se arrodilló y abrazo a la chica que lloraba.

-Está bien, linda… -le dijo tranquilamente- … eres bienvenida a quedarte con nosotros.

"¿En serio?" ella preguntó.

-Por supuesto, eres amiga de Naruto y estas en apuros -dijo Minato - quiero decir, si quieres quedarte con nosotros.

Sakura miró a Naruto suplicante.

-Bueno -dijo Naruto- aparte te tengo una noticia, lo que hizo tu Tía, en expulsarte del clan no tiene validez".

"¿Cómo?" -preguntó el ex-Haruno.

"En una ocasión…", explicó Naruto, "yo presté atención en clase, por lo que recuerdo , el líder de un clan si es soltero , un pariente inmediato puede asumir el liderato de su clan permanentemente , si este llegara a fallecer, pero si el líder es casado y con hijos ,el jefe de clan pasa el liderato a sus hijos , si el hijo o hija del líder del clan no puede asumir el liderato por ser menor de edad , un pariente será el líder temporal hasta que el heredero será mayor de edad , no podrá tomar decisiones como una expulsión u otros asuntos , por lo que tu Tía lo que hizo contigo fue un acto de traición, pero bajo la ley , tu eres la líder del clan.

Sakura sonrió y abrazó al niño frente a ella.

Naruto se sorprendió por el abrazo.

Naruto había superado su enamoramiento por ella hace algún tiempo.

Entonces todos se encaminaron a casa.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha...**_

Kakashi estaba sentado en una cama de hospital con su diadema sentado en su frente. Tenía vendajes en el ojo, lo que significa que ya le habían quitado el ojo Sharingan.

Estaba sentado allí relajado cuando la última persona que esperaba entró en la habitación.

"Kakashi mi rival eterno", dijo Gai con entusiasmo, pero tratando de permanecer en silencio, "¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar en una noche tan juvenil?"

"Primero Gai, ¿por qué estás aquí?" -preguntó Kakashi.

-Oh -explicó Gai-, yo y mis alumnos estábamos peleando, Ten-Ten parecía distraído y golpeaba a Lee con un kunai en un área muy tierna por error.

-Ah…Ok -dijo Kakashi.

Gai sólo podía asentir.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Kakashi tenía vendajes en su ojo Sharingan

-Mi amigo -dijo Gai-, ¿por qué tienes esas vendas en el ojo? ¿Te has hecho daño en tu última misión?

"No", dijo Kakashi, "hice un poco de reflexión sobre mi última misión, algo pasó y ya no quiero esa línea de sangre, además, después de usarla, olvidé que mi familia tenía su propia línea de sangre. Ese ojo era como un legado de un compañero muy querido, pero en la última misión me di cuenta que ese ojo era sólo un atajo y si quiero hacer algo que tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Gai estaba en silencio.

Kakashi miró para ver que Gai ahora tenía largas lágrimas de anime corriendo por su cara.

Se puso el antebrazo en los ojos para secarse las lágrimas.

"Eso fue hermoso Kakashi," Gai dijo sollozando.

-Bueno -dijo Kakashi-, la enfermera dijo que tenía que descansar, así que podría retirarte, por favor.

-De acuerdo -dijo Gai volviéndose para irse.

"Oh y Gai", dijo Kakashi mientras su eterno rival se marchaba, "me preguntaba si podríamos competir mañana, estoy tratando de recuperar mi fuerza cuando era capitán ANBU".

Gai miró a su auto proclamado rival eterno y sonrió.

Él le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y dijo: "¡Claro, mi eterno rival!"

Kakashi sonrió y volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando Gai se marchó y apagó las luces y Kakashi se fue a dormir.

 _ **Mientras tanto, con la familia Namikaze y Sakura...**_

La familia Namikaze y Sakura estaban caminando a través del distrito Shinobi.

Minato encontró un gran lote vacante.

Caminó hasta el centro de donde había un gran símbolo de espiral rojo.

Minato le cortó el pulgar y luego untó sangre y en el centro de la espiral.

El suelo bajo todos temblaba.

Entonces de la tierra se levantó un complejo tan grande como el complejo de Hyuuga.

Habían recorrido por el lugar y Naruto se sorprendió al descubrir que todo estaba tal como el día en que se fueron sus padres hace 15 años.

-¿Cómo es que todo funciona? -preguntó Naruto a su padre.

-Bueno -explicó Minato-"puse unos sellos de preservación alrededor del lugar en caso de que tuviera que esconder cosas, para ser honesto, tengo un montón de Jutsu poderosos aquí, una gran cantidad de gente habría querido poner sus manos sobre ellos. "

"…y en especial el antiguo consejo civil." – pensó Minato

Naruto asintió comprendiendo la lógica de su padre.

El grupo entonces subió y encontró las habitaciones.

Naruto consiguió su propia habitación tal y como hizo Sakura.

Minato y Kushina estaban compartiendo la habitación principal.

Aunque Naruto podría no haber sido uno del más inteligente, podía entender lo que significaba cuando dos personas mayores querían compartir una habitación.

Afortunadamente Minato tenía sellos de silencio por toda la casa.

Continuara…


	8. Los exámenes Chunin comienzan

Capítulo 7:

 **Los exámenes Chunin comienza.**

Naruto acaba de terminar su entrenamiento del día.

Había pasado unas pocas semanas desde que el equipo comenzó el entrenamiento entre sí.

En ese momento Naruto había recibido algunos ejercicios de uso de espada de su madre.

Sakura había ganado cierta habilidad.

Ahora era capaz de aparecer al menos tres clones de sombra.

Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo arrogante que aún no ha aprendido realmente el trabajo en equipo.

Había logrado aprender el Jutsu que le habían dado.

Después de que él trató de hacer Kakashi le diera más jutsus.

En ese momento Kakashi estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que Sasuke tuviera demasiados Jutsu.

El joven Uchiha intentó que Naruto y Sakura pelearan con él para poder usar el Sharingan que despertó de su pelea con Haku, pero siempre lo rechazaban.

En una ocasión, incluso trato de enamorar a Sakura para tratar de conseguirle el acceso a sus técnicas.

Esto le costó un puñetazo de chacra que le rompió una costilla.

Estaba cansado de quejarse ante el consejo, pero como el nuevo consejo civil no simpatizaba con él, no lo logró... obviamente.

Durante su entrenamiento Sakura se había hecho un poco más fuerte.

Había logrado desbloquear la parte de su chacra.

Desde su disolución, la mayoría de los antiguos miembros del consejo civil habían estado pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Se dieron cuenta de que cuando habían intentado matar a Naruto casi se habían destruido el legado del Yondaime y que Naruto era un héroe en realidad.

Pero a otros como Gendo Hiroto, Daiki Kuchi y Takeshi Nakahara , que era el hijo mayor de Shin Nakahara, que volvió a la aldea, cuando se enteró que su padre fue asesinado a manos de Minato, eso aumento más el odio hacia el Namikaze , por eso secretamente apoyaban a Sasuke.

Puesto que Shin, Gendo y Daiki esperaban que Orochimaru o Fugaku Uchiha fuera del Hokage, en el caso que el Uchiha fuera el Hokage, ofrecieran un sus hijas en el matrimonio al Hokage para Itachi y así, no solo ellos tendrían más poder en la aldea, si no que manipularían un Fugaku si este fuera el Hokage y lo usarían como una marioneta, porque sabían del hambre de poder que el líder Uchiha poseía.

Orochimaru les ofreció la inmortalidad a los concejales a un cambio de sus votos, pero Hiruzen escogió un Minato, entonces ellos planean usar ese mismo plan para tener poder, pero se han casado con Kushina Uzumaki.

Cuando se enteraron de que Minato y Kushina "murieron" en el ataque del Kyuubi, tratarón de casos de las cuentas bancarias de ambos y en el medio de la crisis, hicieron que él solo se beneficiara del consejo civil, pero cuando se lo entretuvieron, Naruto era hijo de Minato y Kushina y que tenía sellado en Kyuubi, esparcieron el rumor de que era la reencarnación del demonio, por eso los aldeanos maltrataban a Naruto, que tenían que tener acceso a las cuentas bancarias de sus padres, lo malo del plan es que Hiruzen, como podía mandaba Ambus para defender a Naruto.

Shin, Gendo y Daiki, de casualidad se entraron de que los Uchiha planeaban hacer un golpe de Estado, pero ellos 3 hicieron un pacto de silencio y se quedaron esperando que el golpe se llevara a Cabo, para que así poder quitar el poder a Hiruzen y así no solo eliminar un Uchiha, por desgracia Itachi extermino al clan Uchiha la noche, Naruto del camino, no tiene acceso a la cuenta bancaria del clan Uchiha, por desgracia. antes del golpe de Estado, decidieron tratar un Sasuke como un príncipe, para que en un futuro el logro de un naruto, pero no contaron que Minato y Kushina "volverían de la muerte "y que de nuevo Minato sería el Hokage, el cual mato al padre de Takeshi,pero lo peor era que ahora toda Konoha sabía que Naruto era el hijo de un Kage y que eso aún así más el odio hacia Naruto.

Algunos no aprenden

 ** _Casa de Gendo Hiroto_**

Los 3 ex concejales estaban reunidos, discutiendo que seguían en adelante, ahora que eran destituidos de sus puestos en el consejo.

"! Maldita sea! ... tenemos que hacer algo, ese maldito de Minato, no tenía derecho de quitarnos el poder que teníamos" - se quejaba Daiki.

"Maldito Namikaze, te ha pagado muy caro la muerte de mi padre ..." - murmuraba Takeshi.

"Calma caballeros, yo también estoy indignado por el hecho de que ese maldito Yondaime nos quitara los privilegios que nosotros teníamos derecho, Minato debió haber sido simplemente una figura decorativa, al igual que los clanes ninja, solo hijo" armas especiales "o un "recurso único" para ser manejados por nosotros, para poder usarlos de la forma en que nos parezca, igual que el resto de Shinobi en el pueblo, su única misión para proteger a los civiles, esos Shinobi para vivir de la tierra y utilizar esos elementos para hacer todo tipo de cosas ... los ninja son solo un recurso que podemos usar a nuestro antojo, solo son herramientas, armas y criados para hacer la vida de los verdaderos gobernantes de Konoha mejores, por desgracia no pudimos hacer de Minato nuestra marioneta ... ""- dijo Gendo.

"Y ... ¿Qué vamos a hacer por ahora? ... ya nuestro poder nos ha quitado abruptamente y por desgracia y no contamos con mi padre, por culpa de ese maldito Namikaze". - dijo Takeshi.

"Lo único que nos queda es seguir dándole apoyo de forma secreta a Sasuke Uchiha, quizás sea necesario cumplir con nuestros objetivos ... habrá recibido tanto como apoyo como un Orochimaru como un Fugaku Uchiha ... Y quien sabe ... Tal vez Sasuke Uchiha, podría ser próximo Hokage ... y manipularlo a nuestro antojo. "- dijo Gendo

Los tres concejales sonrieron, la palabra de Gendo tenía sentido, apoyaba un Sasuke tanto como se puede, esperando a que después de que el Uchiha completara su objetivo de matar a su hermano, para vengar a su clan, se desharía del "chico-Kyuubi" y quizás mataría un Minato y a Kushina y el ocupara la silla de Hokage, y traería prosperidad a Konoha y especialmente a ellos mismos, usando a Uchiha como Marioneta.

Solo había esperado el momento oportuno.

En otra parte de Konoha, unos pocos clanes civiles y comerciantes seguían traicionados por todo el asunto desde que Minato anuncio que Naruto era su hijo, algunos dueños de tiendas y restaurantes dejan Naruto ahora.

Kushina y Minato, ahora estaban lejos de perdonarlos, pero fue un comienzo.

En el momento en que el equipo estaba esperando a su sensei que estaba llegando tarde otra vez.

-¿Qué le lleva tanto tiempo? Sakura se quejó.

En su momento de ser repudiada, se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo.

Todavía era fuerte, pero ahora era sólo cuando estaba muy enojada.

Fue un gran alivio para la gente y los perros de la aldea.

Después de unos minutos más de espera Kakashi apareció en un soplo de humo.

"Hola" - dijo con una doble sonrisa.

Desde que le quitaron el ojo a Sharingan, no necesitó mantener el ojo cubierto.

Debido a esto, algunas chicas lo notaron.

\- "¿Por qué llegas tarde esta vez?" - Preguntó Naruto - "Competencia con Gai de nuevo".

A los tres adolescentes, Kakashi les había mostrado una foto de Gai unos días antes.

Para ser honestos, muy asustados por su apariencia.

Incluso Kurama estaba asustado diciendo que las grandes cejas de Gai eran en realidad grandes orugas demoníacas.

Elyon no dijo nada porque estaba escondido detrás de sus alas diciendo: "Haz que las cosas malas se vayan, mamá, ¡haz que se vayan!"

Naruto estaba molesto porque tenía una cámara mental, molestando a sus dos inquilinos.

"No, en realidad", contestó Kakashi, "les inscribió a los tres para los exámenes Chunin".

-¿Los exámenes Chunin? - Naruto preguntó - "Olvidé que papá me dijo que se harían en Konoha este año".

"Sí" - dijo Kakashi - "Ahora que sugiero que entren en todo lo que puedan, van a necesitarlo Naruto ... ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"¿Si?" -preguntó Naruto.

"Quiero que vigilen a Sasuke" - dijo Kakashi - "El examinador mental no era un Yamanaka, así que no sé si fue otro amante Uchiha y si es realmente está sano mentalmente.

Naruto asintió.

Después de eso el equipo se fue por caminos separados. Naruto y Sakura se dirigieron al complejo Uzumaki.

Mientras caminaban Naruto notó algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de lo normal.

Era una roca, pero no cualquier roca.

Era una roca completamente cuadrada.

La rubia dejó de caminar. Los dos lo miraron.

"Kono…" Naruto dijo, "Las rocas no son completamente cuadradas."

"Te dije que era bueno", dijo la voz de un niño desde dentro de la roca.

Unos segundos más tarde, la caja explotó en una gran explosión de humo.

Hubo sonido de la tos de tres individuos.

-Te dije que usabas demasiada pólvora - dijo una voz masculina.

"Dijiste que lo querías grande * sniff *" - vino otra voz masculina.

-Oh, cállense los dos -dijo una tercera voz femenina.

El humo se aclaró para revelar a un muchacho con una camisa amarilla y pantalón caqui con una bufanda larga alrededor del cuello.

El segundo niño llevaba verde y tenía gafas y aparentemente tenía alergias debido al hecho de que tenía un pequeño moco corriendo por su nariz.

La tercera era una niña que tenía el pelo hecho en dos colas hacia arriba.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? Sakura preguntó.

"¡Soy Konohamaru! ¡Futuro Hokage!" - Dijo el primero de los tres.

"Soy Udon, y me gustan las matemáticas" - dijo el segundo chico.

"Soy Moegi la chica más linda de mi clase", dijo la chica.

"Y somos los Cuerpo de Konohamaru " - los tres de ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo conseguir en poses divertidas.

Naruto y Sakura tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza, por el hecho de que estos niños estaban realmente haciendo esto.

Naruto había conocido a Konohamaru antes.

Eso pasó después de vencer a Mizuki se encontró con Konohamaru, ya que atacó a su abuelo Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Resulta que Konohamaru, es el nieto de la Sandaime y Naruto lo entreno en su Jutsu Sexy que puede golpear a los pervertidos.

Cuando el sensei del chico, Ebisu apareció, ambos usaron el Jutsu sexy y el pobre de Ebisu, salió volando de una hemorragia nasal.

Después Naruto le dijo a Konohamaru que no había atajos para ser Hokage.

"Hey jefe" - dijo Konohamaru - , "¿Es tu novia?"

"No Kono… es sólo una amiga mía." - Naruto le dijo al chico Sarutobi.

"Qué bueno, porque ella tiene una gran frente y un pecho plano, no es realmente atractivo." Desafortunadamente, para el nieto de Sandaime, Sakura todavía tenía que mejorar su temperamento.

Sakura le preguntó con una voz enfermiza -"QUE ACABASDE DECIR, MOCOSO".

"Niños…" - susurró Naruto - "Sera mejor que… ¡CORRAN!"

Los tres niños corrieron por sus vidas con una furiosa Sakura atrás.

Naruto corrió tras ellos porque sabía que Sakura mataría al nieto del Sandaime.

La persecución fue sin incidentes, excepto hacia el final cuando Konohamaru se encontró con algunos ninjas de Suna.

"Oye" - la persona gimió - "¡Mira a dónde vas, pequeño mocoso!"

Dicho persona era un hombre que estaba vestido con un traje negro y una capucha que lo hizo parecer un gato, tenía un gran paquete vendado en la espalda.

Otra cosa de él que sobresalía era el hecho de que su rostro estaba cubierto de pintura de guerra. Con él estaba una rubia que llevaba un kimono de batalla y tenía un gran abanico de batalla en la espalda y tenía el cabello hecho en cuatro colas.

-Quizá debería enseñarte a ver a dónde vas -dijo el muchacho levantando a Konohamaru por el cuello.

Kankuro -dijo la rubia-.

Kankuro se volvió hacia el chico para comenzar cuando repentinamente sintió un repentino intento de matar.

Encontró que la fuente era un rubio de pie frente a él.

"Le sugiero que ponga al muchacho abajo", Naruto gruñó.

"¿Oh?..." Kankuro dijo - "¿O sino qué?"

"...Esto..." dijo Naruto, dándole un golpe en la cara y Kankuro soltó a Konohamaru.

"Ahora…" - Naruto dijo - "antes de que este asunto vaya más lejos... Sasuke ya sal del árbol y que baje el chico que huele a arena".

Sasuke saltó del árbol y le siguió rápidamente un chico de cabellera roja, con una calabaza en la espalda y el kanji del amor sobre su ojo.

"Kankuro" - gruñó el muchacho - "eres una deshonra para nuestra aldea."

"Pero Gaara" - Kankuro Dijo: "Yo... no fue mi culpa, este tipo..."

"Cállate" - gruñó Gaara - "o yo mismo te mataré."

Gaara volvió su atención al equipo 7.

"Tú, cuál es tu nombre" - dijo Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha" - dijo Sasuke - "Él no es importante."

"Tú no me interesas." - Gaara gruñó al Uchiha.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki " - dijo Naruto

"Kit" - Kyuubi dijo - "Reconozco a este chacra chico, él tiene el Ichibi dentro de él."

"Si" - Elyon habló - "Puedo sentir el Chacra demoníaco que viene del muchacho. "

"Hey amigo " - Naruto dijo - "Eres como yo, una jaula que sostiene un monstruo."

Gaara y los ojos de sus hermanos de arena se abrieron de par en par.

Gaara preguntó: "Número 9… ¿Verdad?"

Naruto dijo - "así es y además de un inquilino extra."

"Kankuro, Temari", llamó Gaara, "tenemos que irnos, Baki sensei está esperando." Se volvió para ver a Naruto - " Mi nombre es Gaara Subaku " - dijo Gaara - " Estos son mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro. "

"Hermanos, ehh " - Naruto dijo - " no sabía que eran hermanos pues uno tiene cabello rojo otro rubio y otro que usa maquillaje ".

"Es pintura de guerra " - gruñó Kankuro.

"Muy bien no te enojes. " - dijo Naruto – " Chicos están aquí para los exámenes de Chunin. "

"Así es " - dijo Gaara - " Espero luchar contra Uzumaki".

"Yo también, Gaara", Naruto dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a su oponente y compañero Jinchuuriki salir. "Vamos Sakura", dijo Naruto, "vamos a salir de aquí. "

 ** _Más tarde..._**

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la academia.

Ahí se realizaría la primera parte de los exámenes de Chunin.

"Nunca pensé que estaríamos aquí de nuevo", dijo Sakura.

"Yo tampoco" - dijo Naruto – "la última vez que estuve aquí, teníamos que aguantar las aburridas conferencias de Iruka-Sensei".

 ** _Al mismo tiempo..._**

"! Achu ¡"- estornudo Iruka.

"Estás bien Iruka", preguntó Kakashi mientras escuchaba el estornudo cicatrizado Chunin.

"No estoy seguro" - Iruka Dijo - "pero creo que Naruto acaba de decir algo sobre mí."

 ** _Con Naruto y el grupo..._**

El Equipo 7 caminó por los pasillos de sus viejos lugares.

Después de subir las escaleras se encontraron en una sala donde había un montón de otros equipos genin.

Todos se unieron en torno a la misma habitación.

Gritó una voz que era familiar a Naruto.

La rubia y su equipo caminaron adelante hasta que vieron quién era.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que yo era la chica pelirroja de unos días antes.

También vio al chico Hyuuga y al chico verde que trataba de ponerse en medio de su pelea y de Kiba.

"Disculpe niña", dijo uno de los guardias de la puerta, "pero le estamos haciendo un favor al no dejar pasar, dudo que ustedes no va a durar un segundo en este examen. "

Naruto tenía la sensación de que esto no era lo que parecía.

Cuando estaba seguro de que nadie estaba mirando, activó su ojo Kitsune.

Vio que esto era en realidad un truco. Estaban en el segundo piso, no en el tercero.

Naruto tuvo que resistir el impulso de sonreír como un loco.

Esta fue una buena manera de deshacerse de algunos de la competencia.

"Hey, deja caer el Genjutsu, estamos en el segundo piso, no el tercero." – dijo una voz conocida por Naruto y este acercó a Sasuke y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Eres un idiota Sasuke, esto se hizo para deshacerse de algunos de la competencia y ahora por tu culpa tenemos más competidores, así que gracias a su incompetencia monumental... Wow ni siquiera sabía que conocía esa palabra. "– dijo Naruto sorprendido y molesto con el Uchiha.

Neji Hyuuga comenzó a acercarse a ellos, pero fue detenido por Lee.

"Neji… "- Dijo lee - "…No creo que desafiarlos sería una buena idea y especialmente el pelirrojo".

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Neji. -…"Era el último muerto este año y el año anterior".

-Yo no creo que sea más así -dijo contra él y casi pierdo el brazo, si él no se hubiera contenido me habría roto el brazo. -dijo Lee

Neji lo sacudió de su cabeza.

Era el destino de Naruto ser el último muerto.

No importa lo duro que entrenó no podía desafiar su destino.

"Me alegro de que ustedes puedan venir" - dijo Kakashi acercándose - "Veo que pasaron esa pequeña primera parte. "

" Sí ", dijo Naruto," Desafortunadamente el Rey de los Emo aquí presente habló y causó que un montón de gente continuara junto con nosotros. "

"Ay, no puede ser "dijo Kakashi golpeándose la frente desilusionado.

Entonces los tres entraron, sorprendidos de que la sala estuviera llena de tanta gente, pero sólo tuvieron un momento de silencio.

" SASUKE-KUN" - Sasuke vio a Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de platino con ojos azules, dirigiéndose hacia él, pero el muchacho se agachó justo a tiempo para que Ino lo echara de menos, se dirigía directamente a Naruto, quien rápidamente hizo una sustitución con Sasuke y el heredero Uchiha fue abrazado por la Yamanaka.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, ¡te extrañé tanto! … No sabes cuánto dolor ha sido estar en el equipo con el huesudo grande y ese perezoso del Nara. "- Ino se volvió para ver a Sakura.

Ella no la reconoció al principio, pero entonces la reconoció por su gran frente.

-Oye, frentona -dijo Ino-, no sé qué piensas que estás haciendo tiñendo tu cabello, pero no te ayudará a ganar contra mí. Para sorpresa de todos, Sakura sonrió.

-Oye Ino -le dijo-, ¿te importa si te hablo más tarde?

¿Sakura no va a pelear con Ino? -preguntó Chouji.

-"El final debe estar cerca" - Dijo Shikamaru.

Eran los dos a los que Ino se refería antes, Chouji era un niño de huesos grandes(o sea Gordo), de pelo castaño y remolinos en las mejillas, Shikamaru era un muchacho delgado con el pelo negro amarrado que lo hace parecer una piña.

"Es lógico que todo el mundo estaría aquí Kiba", dijo Shino a su compañero de equipo.

"Hola Naruto." - Hinata dijo a su novio.

"Hola Hinata," Naruto dijo

Kiba gruñó a sí mismo cuando vio esto, estaba enamorado de Hinata durante mucho tiempo.

Él la quería, y él no iba a permitir que el payaso de la clase se quitara a su chica.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos cuando una nueva voz habló: -Tus novatos necesitan calmarse, no quieres atraer demasiada atención a vosotros mismos.

Todos se volvieron para ver a un chico de pelo plateado con el cabello tendido en un caballo Cola y un par de gafas en la nariz.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco púrpura "¿A quién se supone que eres?" Naruto preguntó: -Me llamo Kabuto -dijo el chico.

Dijiste que no llamas la atención -dijo Naruto-. Probablemente has hecho esto antes.

-Sí -respondió Kabuto-. Esta es mi séptima vez.

\- ¿Siete veces? Naruto pensó: "Nadie toma el examen siete veces, este chico oculta algo".

"Estoy de acuerdo niño " - Elyon habló - " Creo que podría estar en liga con alguien, los humanos normalmente no huele tanto de las serpientes. "

"¿Serpientes? " - Preguntó el Kurama - "Si es que creo que es no se sorprenda si intento tomar el control."

"¿Por qué Kurama?" - Naruto pensó.

"Larga historia" - dijo Kyuubi. - "te lo contaré más tarde. "

"¿Hay algo que quieras? " - Preguntó Naruto.

" De hecho sí " - dijo Kabuto," estoy aquí para darte algunos consejos. "

"No necesito ayuda" - dijo Sasuke.

"Creo que él quiere decir información", dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza de Kabuto.

"Sí," dijo Kabuto, "Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces."

"Entonces tomaré información sobre Rock Lee y Gaara Subaku "- Naruto dijo con una mirada seria

"Yo tomaré alguna información sobre Naruto Uzumaki, "dijo Kiba y pensó:" Apuesto a que su historial es completamente vergonzoso, si es así Hinata vendrá a mí ".

"Sabes sus nombres", dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba algunas tarjetas negras, "Eso lo hace más fácil."

Enfocó la chacra en una de las cartas y la sacó: "Primero es Rock Lee," él leyó, "Él está bajo la tutela de Might Gai, tiene una condición que le impide moldear la chacra correctamente, por lo que en su mayoría utiliza el Taijutsu. Aunque no parece mucho, tiene una fuerza y una velocidad impresionantes, así que no lo subestimes. ".

Kabuto sacó una segunda carta." Luego está Gaara Subaku, él es de la aldea escondida en la arena en el país del viento. Es el más joven de los hijos de Kazekage. El segundo más viejo es su hermano Kankuro y el más viejo que es su hermana Temari. No había mucha información aquí, excepto que él fue a una misión clasificada A y volvió de ella sin tanto como un rasguño. "

Los genin estaban sorprendidos.

Este chico era muy sigiloso o muy fuerte.

"Finalmente Naruto Uzumaki... ¡de ninguna manera!" – dijo Kabuto sorprendido.

"¿Qué?" Kiba preguntó. "Aparentemente esta es una nueva información," Kabuto dijo aún en estado de shock. "Kabuto dijo.

"Según esta información Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki también conocido como el dragón de plata. Dice que es el payaso de la clase, pero mostró habilidades mucho más allá de eso. La primera misión fue un A-clasificado donde un traidor trató de robar el rollo de sellado. En un clasificado C se convirtió en una misión clasificada peleo contra Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la niebla sangrienta, también se enfrentó jounin traidor y elimino a un pequeño ejército de mercenarios. Ese día estaba cubierto de chacra de plata que formaba una cola de dragón y unas alas. Más tarde convenció a Zabuza Momochi ya otros pocos desaparecidos para que se unieran a la hoja. Ninguna otra información aparte de eso. "– dijo todavía en shock Kabuto.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Naruto en estado de shock.

Algunos de ellos estaban incrédulos ya que no había manera de que un genin pudiera hacer eso.

Kiba parecía listo para mojarse los pantalones de escuchar sobre la masacre.

Sasuke fulminó su mirada a Naruto por su poder

Sakura sonrió a sabiendas que eso era verdad.

El resto de los doce de Konoha estaba nervioso

Un equipo de Iwa nin estaba mirando al muchacho, el padre de Naruto había hecho un daño importante en el pasado a su país.

Naruto entonces tomo a Kabuto y lo arrincono en una pared.

"Sólo el Hokage sabía sobre la misión con Mizuki y los genin no se les permite tener tal información como la historia de la misión y el hecho de que usé chacra de plata era confidencial, Como obtuviste esa información…HABLA". – dijo Naruto furioso.

Kabuto tragó saliva, había perdido toda su información y este tipo lo estaba amenazando

En ese momento apareció una gran bola de humo y una figura apareció en la parte delantera de la habitación

Era muy musculoso y tenía un pañuelo sobre la cabeza. -¡De acuerdo, gusanos! -gritó el hombre-.

Mi nombre es Ibiki y soy el supervisor de este examen.

CONTINUARA ...


	9. Comienzan los exámenes

Capítulo 8:

 **Comienzan los exámenes.**

Todo el mundo se sentó y se preparó para el examen.

Ibiki les habló diciéndoles las reglas detrás del examen.

"Está bien", dijo Ibiki, "Aquí están las reglas para esta parte del examen, se le dan por lo menos nueve preguntas en su prueba, ustedes tiene una hora para tratar de responder a todas las preguntas, si te pillan engañando en ese momento, ustedes y su equipo serán inmediatamente descalificados y al final de la hora se le dará una décima pregunta, pero hay reglas especiales para ella, pero se les dirá al final de la hora. "

Todo el mundo parecía nervioso por eso.

"Bueno, ahora comiencen ya el examen" -dijo Ibiki mientras el reloj empezaba a marcar.

Todo el mundo se puso a trabajar.

 **Mientras tanto…**

El jounin se sentó en un salón mientras sus estudiantes tomaban el examen.

"Así que Kakashi" - Anko preguntó - "¿Cómo es tu equipo?"

"Por dónde empezar…", pensó el jounin de cabello plateado.

"Bueno, Naruto ha crecido, madurado y ganado algunas habilidades impresionantes... Sakura también ha empezado a crecer, ella no es la chica fanática que solía ser y comenzó a tomar su entrenamiento en serio... Sasuke ... realmente no estoy emocionado, de hecho estoy empezando a preocuparme por su estado mental. "

"¿Por qué? " -preguntó Kurenai.

"Naruto casi murió en nuestra misión rango C que paso a misión A, tratando de salvar a Sakura" - explicó Kakashi - "Sasuke sólo escupió en su tumba, después de eso Naruto consiguió unas poderosas espadas y Sasuke exigió que se las entregara, hasta hablo al consejo de ese asunto, lo que me preocupa de Sasuke es que esa arrogancia lo va a matar".

-Estoy contigo en eso -dijo Asuma-, papá me dijo que algunos rostros familiares están de vuelta, pregunto qué quiere decir con eso.

-Adivinen -dijo una voz familiar.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Kushina sentada en la orilla de la ventana.

-¿Kushina? Kurenai jadeó.

"Oye" - dijo sonriendo - "Me alegro de ver que te deshiciste de ese ojo Kakashi."

"Sí" - dijo Kakashi - "no sabía que ese ojo absorbía mi chacra y a veces usarlo era un poco doloroso".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el primer examen?" - Kushina preguntó.

"Bueno" - , explicó Kakashi - "el examinador es Morino Ibiki dando la parte escrita del examen".

-¿Ibiki? - Asuma preguntó - "Oh hombre esto va a ser bueno."

"¿Porque?" -preguntó Kurenai.

"Ibiki es el jefe del departamento de tortura e interrogación" - dijo Anko - "Él es conocido como el sádico mental entre los jounin."

"¿Mente sádica?" - Kushina preguntó.

"Se llama así porque no torturan tu cuerpo" - Anko agrego con una sonrisa - "Él te tortura con la mente."

 _ **De nuevo en la sala de examen...**_

Todo el mundo estaba haciendo la prueba tan bien como podían.

Algunos equipos ya habían sido descalificados por hacer trampa.

Algunos de los Konoha 12 realmente estaban logrando engañar sin ser atrapados.

Sasuke estaba usando su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos de lápiz de un estudiante delante de él.

Kiba hizo que Akamaru mirara las respuestas de otro estudiante y le transmitiera las respuestas. Hinata y Neji utilizaron su Byakugan para ver las respuestas de otros estudiantes.

Ten-Ten usó unos alambres casi invisibles para mover espejos en el techo para darle a ella y su compañero de equipo Lee respuestas.

Sakura ya los conocía como Temari.

Ino cambió de opinión con Sakura y memorizó las respuestas antes de escribirlas.

Shikamaru sabía las respuestas y usó su posesión de sombra Jutsu para darle a Chouji las respuestas.

Gaara formó un tercer ojo y copió las respuestas de otra persona.

Shino tenía un insecto explorador en la zona y reunía información.

Naruto hizo que Kyuubi y Elyon le dieran respuestas.

En algún momento a la media hora Kankuro pidió ir al baño.

 _ **En el baño...**_

"Está bien" - le dijo al Chunin en el baño con él - "Dime las respuestas a partir del número 1"

El rostro del ninja se agrietó para revelar una cara de madera.

Después de que Kankuro volvió y unos veinticinco minutos después Ibiki se levantó y se dirigió a ellos.

-"Está bien" –dijo Ibiki - "Están listos para la décima pregunta".

Todo el mundo estaba nervioso cuando se prepararon para la última pregunta.

"Antes de que te dé la pregunta sin embargo," Ibiki dijo, "Debo decirle que hay algunas cosas en relación con ello, Primero de todo usted no tiene que responder a esta pregunta, pero sin embargo, si no la responde, entonces ustedes y su equipo, estarán descalificados, también tienes la oportunidad de retroceder, los que no quieren continuar pueden marcharse ahora, pero si lo haces a tu equipo".

Algunas personas salieron de la habitación.

Aunque no todo el mundo.

Los 12 de Konoha es uno de ellos.

-"Aquellos que tuvieron las agallas de permanecer aquí…"-dijo Ibiki antes de sonreír- …pasan".

-¿Qué? Fue la respuesta de algunos genin que aparentemente no eran tan brillante.

"El punto detrás de esta prueba fue ver lo bien que se podía recopilar información discretamente", - dijo Ibiki.

"Aquellos de ustedes que lograron hacerlo sin ser atrapados se quedaron, los que fueron descalificados fueron capturados, así que lo hiciste bajo presión, un ninja verdadero nunca renuncia a su propio equipo para beneficiarse a sí mismo, eso es algo que tienes que aprender, es algo que tuve que aprender ".- dijo Ibiki mientras se quitaba el pañuelo.

Todo el mundo estaba pasmado de ver la cabeza del examinador las múltiples cicatrices y heridas.

"! Wow ¡"… -pensó Naruto-"quien lo torturó fue un verdadero sádico".

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo en eso kit -dijo Kurama.

"Aquellos de ustedes que pasaron pueden esperar aquí hasta que llegue el inspector para el próximo examen". – dijo Ibiki mientras se colocaba el pañuelo.

En ese momento, la ventana se abrió y una cosa negra voló.

Luego fue enviada en cuatro esquinas Revelando una pancarta que decía:

"! La sexy y única Anko Mitarashi está aquí!"

Una figura en el humo se hizo más clara y Naruto la reconoció.

"¡Hola gusanos!… - Anko gritó: -¡El tiempo para hacer cosas de niños ha terminado!, Soy...".

-"La sexy y soltera Anko Mitarashi" -interrumpió Naruto- " no tienes que presentarte, ya te conozco ya cualquiera que no puede Leyó la pancarta. "

Anko puso una cara desencajada, los demás no podía dejar de sonreír.

Incluso Ibiki tuvo la risa en eso.

Anko recuperó su compostura y se acercó a él y dijo en una voz coqueta- "¿Qué te pasa?...acaso estas molesto que te despertaste solo ayer?"

Todos en el salón abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mientras miraban a Naruto en estado de shock.

Algunas chicas parecían celosas y los chicos tenían hemorragias nasales.

Hinata estaba hirviendo en cólera hacia Anko y le estaba enviando una mirada asesina a ella.

Naruto no sabía qué decir por un momento.- "Kit tengo una sugerencia, dile…"- Kurama le susurró.

Naruto dijo mirándola a los ojos: "Pues si estoy molesto, porque me dejaste solito o acaso tenías miedo de hacer otra ronda como la de anoche, tu querías probar mis habilidades en la cama, acaso te dio miedo."

Fue el turno de Anko de sonrojarse.

Todos miraban a la rubia como si estuviera loco, algunos chicos mentalmente se inclinaba ante el por probar las mieles de una mujer.

"Ibiki estás perdiendo el toque…" - dijo Anko - "Hay muchos en esta ocasión."

"Tenemos un grupo especial esta vez, Anko." Ibiki dijo.

"Muy bien entonces" - dijo Anko - "A ellos De ustedes que pasaron me siguen al siguiente punto del examen. "

Todo el mundo se levantó y se fue.

Todo el tiempo Hinata estaba enviando miradas asesinas a Anko por tratar de robar a su Naruto.

Si sólo supiera que estaba bromeando.

Después de que todo el mundo dejó Ibiki comenzó a tomar los papeles de prueba.

Cuando llegó a Naruto, se sorprendió al ver un dibujo en él.

El dibujo era de una versión chibi de Naruto haciendo un signo de la paz.

Él rio entre dientes, pero luego leyó una nota que estaba cerca de la parte inferior:

 _"Estimado Ibiki_

 _fue muy intimidante tu examen, pero quero que investigues a un genin llamado Kabuto, este tipo tenía información confidencial, que solo jiji debía saber._

 _Hazme un favor e investígalo._

 _Firma_

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

Tiempo después el equipo 7 , entro al bosque de la muerte junto a otros equipos y pasadas algunas horas…

Se encontraron con Orochimaru lanzando ráfaga de viento.

Sasuke y Sakura lograron apartarce, pero Naruto fue enviado volando a través de los árboles.

"Demonios", dijo una voz, "Bueno, uno de cada tres no es malo."

Los dos miembros del equipo 7 se volvieron para ver al Sannin serpiente.

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Naruto gimió de dolor mientras trataba de moverse.

"Okay vamos,… "Naruto dijo tratando de levantarse - "Hombre, me duele " - Naruto gimió.

Naruto entonces sintió una presencia detrás de él.

Se giró para ver una enorme serpiente.

Se las arregló para saltar a la derecha para evitar que esta lo devorada.

Entonces notó que sus espadas, que él no había sellado, estaban a un lado.

Se concentró en la chacra de Elyon y Kyuubi y las dos espadas volaron hacia él y las atrapó.

La rubia luego saltó a la izquierda para evitar las mandíbulas de nuevo.

Luego se levantó de un salto y trajo las espadas sobre la cabeza de la serpiente perforando su cerebro.

"! Kit!" El zorro gritó, "Ya sé dónde he olido ese olor antes, tienes que volver a tus amigos ahora" – grito Kurama

"¡Muy Bien!" Naruto le dijo al zorro mientras se dirigía hacia el último lugar donde vio a los dos.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Naruto vs Orochimaru

Capítulo 9:

 **Naruto vs Orochimaru.**

El Bosque de la Muerte... empieza a estar a la altura de su nombre.

Naruto corrió a través del bosque siguiendo las firmas de la chacra de sus amigos, hasta que encontró a Sasuke y Sakura ir contra Orochimaru.

"Espera... ese chacra es mucho más que un genin o Chunin". - pensó Naruto,

"¡Maldita sea!" - Kyuubi rugió - "Naruto " - el zorro gruñó - "conozco a este tipo, su nombre es Orochimaru uno de los tres sannin, Él es la razón por la que te separaron de tus padres, el junto con un tipo en una máscara naranja en espiral mató a mi familia y me puso en un Genjutsu, por eso yo ataqué. "

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y luego los estrechó con ira, chacra rojo que salía de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos con pupilas hendidas y sus uñas se alargaron en garras.

"No te molestes en esconderte más…" - Naruto gruñó - "…Sé quién eres... Orochimaru del sannin serpiente.":

-"Un chico inteligente…" -soltó Orochimaru- "…Veamos si has ganado tu rango en el libro de bingo".

Con eso el hombre serpiente cargó balanceando un puñetazo.

Naruto se agachó a un lado, pero fue atrapado en el estómago con una rodilla que lo envió volando hacia atrás y hacia un árbol.

La rubia luego sacó a espada Dragón.

La serpiente sannin evitó las primeras oscilaciones, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto enfocó su chacra y envió una explosión de llamas de oro de la espada.

La serpiente saltó evitando las llamas.

Uno de las llamas lo golpeó y sintió la sensación de ardor en su pierna.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que si hubiera tomado la explosión completa de ese ataque sería asado a la parrilla, pero en un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de Sasuke y le mordió el cuello.

El hombre hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha gritó de dolor.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" - Sakura gritó mientras oía gritar a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Sólo un pequeño regalo" - dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa desagradable.

"…y muy pronto Sasuke me buscará por el poder."- dijo el Sannin

Sakura gruñó y cargó airadamente ante la serpiente sannin.

La serpiente no se movió desde que pensó que esta chica era una chica fan y sería una gran amenaza.

Pero se equivocó cuando el puño de las niñas se encontró con su estómago y lo envió volando a través de los árboles.

Sin saberlo Sakura llamó uso chacra de la tierra y le dio al sannin serpiente un puñetazo que estaba con la misma intensidad que la fuerza de Tsunade.

Orochimaru se frotó la mandíbula - "sentí que Tsunade me dio un puñetazo en la cara, creo que acabo de sentir lo que Jiraiya sintió cuando Tsunade lo golpeó. "

 **Mientras tanto, en un casino**

Tsunade estornudó.

"Espero no tener frío ", dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz.

Una fuente termal en Kumo, un anciano de pelo blanco estornudó, alertando a las mujeres del baño termal de su presencia:

"¡EEEEK! ¡PERVERT!"

Y Jiraiya fue salvajemente golpeado.

En Konoha, en el bosque de la muerte, Orochimaru se levantó del suelo y soltó un gruñido bajo. Normalmente no se irritaba fácilmente, pero acababa de ser humillado y herido por dos niños. Sobra decir que el hombre estaba un poco cabreado.

"¡Te mataré!" Gritó Naruto mientras saltaba delante de Sakura.

Mientras lo hacía, sintió que un instinto le invadía.

Las rubias de ojos azules y ligeramente plateados adquirieron su forma dorada antes de que rugiera:

"¡Dragón del Cielo, respira tus llamas de oro a mi enemigo! ¡Quemad la Furia del Dragón!" - Naruto habló esa frase Garra de Dragón estalló en llamas doradas que brillaban con un santo resplandor.

Cuando las llamas se despejaron, mostró una nueva espada en el agarre de Naruto.

Esta nueva espada era de un profundo color dorado.

Al salir de la hoja se podía ver lo que parecían llamas plateadas de luz parpadeando en la hoja.

La empuñadura fue hecha para parecerse a la cabeza de un dragón blanco con ojos dorados con la hoja pareciendo que estaba saliendo de la boca del dragón.

Orochimaru se congeló cuando sintió que el poder sagrado se elevaba de la hoja.

Naruto enfocó a charca en la recién formada Furia del Dragón y giró.

El resultado fue una gran explosión de llamas de oro erupción de la hoja y envió a la serpiente sannin a volar.

Después de que Dragón Fury volvió a convertirse en garra de dragón, Naruto examinó su espada y luego se volvió hacia Sakura y le dijo: "Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde Sasuke pueda sanar."

"Correcto," Sakura dijo mientras recogía a Sasuke y luego salía corriendo a algún lugar que era relativamente seguro en este bosque para descansar.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru se levantó del suelo con una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

Entonces el hombre sacudió la cabeza para despejar las telarañas.

-Ese chico parece estar a la altura de su reputación -pensó-, si no fuera por el Kyuubi, trataría de convertirlo en mi próximo cuerpo, al menos conseguí el Uchiha con mi marca... ¿Me pregunto si podría poner mis manos en esa espada suya?

 **Más tarde...**

Naruto se sentó junto a Sakura mientras el Sasuke dormía.

El chico había entrado en un estado frío desde que esa serpiente le mordió y los dos empezaron a preocuparse por su compañero de equipo.

Claro que el chico era un dolor de cabeza andante, pero él seguía siendo su compañero de equipo.

Les guste o no.

Los dos lo miraron un rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Después de un tiempo se despertaron de nuevo y estaban felices de ver que su amigo seguía bien y que no estaban siendo atacados.

En este momento Naruto decidió preguntar sobre lo que pasó con su espada en la lucha con la serpiente sannin.

"Hey Chicos…" -pensó Naruto-"… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó con mis espadas? ".

" Cuando hicimos las espadas, las hicimos sensibles " - dijo Kurama-" Como resultado ambas espadas tienen una segunda forma. "

"Desbloqueaste mi forma verdadera de la espada en la lucha con ese alma corrupta " - dijo Elyon - " la verdadera forma de las espadas tendrá un poder especial, pero no estoy seguro de lo que es ".

De pronto el equipo 7 estaba en grandes problemas debido a la presencia de tres Genin del sonido.

Uno de ellos tenía su cabeza completamente envuelta en vendas que mostraban solamente un ojo.

Llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color púrpura que le pasaba por encima de las manos.

La segunda era alta, con una camisa amarilla y cabello negro puntiagudo.

La tercera, que era la única chica, tenía el pelo negro largo, una camisa gris y pantalones de camuflaje.

Tres de ellos llevaban una diadema que tenía la foto de una nota musical: -¿Entonces son éstos? El que tenía el cabello espinoso,

Zaku, dijo: "No se ven tan duros."

"No dejes que eso te engañe" - dijo Dosu, el vendado - "Todavía tenemos que luchar contra ese tipo de tiene esa espadas".

"Ok y ella… " - Kin dijo a su compañero de equipo señalando a Sakura - " Ella es probablemente una chica fan. "

"No recuerdo haber preguntado su opinión, " - Dosu le miró con su único ojo visible a Kin

Desde que era una niña Kin siempre fue sobrevalorada por sus compañeros de equipo.

Algunas veces ella deseaba que su amigo Tayuyá estuviera con ella.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando notó Naruto mirándolos desde su escondite.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero Naruto los había percibido por el hecho de que podía olerlos, en otras palabras tenía la sensación de que estaban siendo observados y enfocaba la chacra en su nariz.

"Dejen de esconderse como cobardes y salgan." – grito Naruto.

Sakura se levantó Cuando escuchó eso, fue cuando el equipo de sonido salió de las sombras.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieren ustedes?"- dijo la peligrosa.

"Despierten a Sasuke"- dijo Dosu - "Queremos pelear con él."

"Lo siento hombre momia," dijo Naruto apuntando con su espada hacia él, "Si quieres pelear con él... tienes que pasar sobre mí y Sakura. "

""Oh, estoy asustado, "Zaku dijo sarcásticamente - " Tenemos que luchar contra una rubio tonto y una chica fans de pelo rojo. Oh, estoy temblando en mis sandalias. "

(La Batalla fue igual que en el anime)

Dosu estaba a punto de golpear a Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

No pudo moverse.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura notó que Shikamaru estaba allí, con su sombra extendida y conectada con la de Dosu.

"La posesión de la sombra Jutsu completa," Shikamaru dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Chouji e Ino salieron de la maleza.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo para salir y ayudarme? Sakura preguntó

-¿Sabías que estábamos allí? Ino preguntó sorprendido:

"Naruto podía oler tu perfume y las patatas fritas de Chouji," Sakura murmuró.

"¿Él podría?" Ino preguntó: "¿Creía que era el último muerto de la academia?"

"Ha mejorado Ino" - dijo Sakura - "¿Acaso olvidaste sobre el incidente en Wave?"

La pelea habría continuado, Rock lee apareció junto con Ten-Ten y Neji.

"Estos tipos están apareciendo como Ratas" - dijo Dosu.

"¿A quién le importa cuántos de ellos hay?" - Zaku gruñó - "Vamos a golpear a estos tipos a mitad de camino a Iwa y..." - Zaku no termino la frase cuando todos sentían una gran cantidad de intención de matar.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Sasuke levantándose de su lugar en el árbol hueco.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de extrañas marcas y tenía un aura de chacra púrpura.

-Empezó una pelea -dijo Sasuke-, ¡y no me invitaron! ¡Qué grosero!

-Entonces mi amigo… -dijo Zaku apuntando sus cañones de brazo - "¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? ¡Vamos!"

"¡Zaku, espera!" Dosu gritó a su compañero de equipo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Zaku estaba a punto de disparar una onda de sonido cuando Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la cara fácilmente golpeándolo en el suelo.

Sasuke entonces volteó a Zaku en su espalda.

Te pareces muy orgulloso de estos brazos -dijo Sasuke con un brillo sádico en los ojos-.

¿Qué estás haciendo... AHHHHHHHH? Zaku soltó un grito penetrante como Su brazo fue retirado. Se produjo un fuerte crujido cuando ambos miembros fueron sacados de sus órbitas.

Los otros se quedaron horrorizados ante lo que Sasuke había hecho.

El Uchiha nunca perdió su sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

Luego, dejó caer el cuerpo flácido y dolido de Zaku en el suelo -Entonces -dijo Sasuke-, ¿quién es el siguiente?.

-Orochimaru-sama -pensó Dosu-, le dio una señal de maldición, con esa fuerza estaríamos muertos. ¿Si es así? ¿Nos ve sólo como carne de cañón?

Sasuke estaba a punto de correr en Dosu, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una gran cantidad de intento de matar.

El joven Uchiha se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto, que ya llevaba chaqueta y camisa arruinadas, levantándose del suelo donde Zaku lo había atacado.

Mientras se levantaba, la chacra roja empezó a irradiar de él.

La rubia soltó un gruñido animal.

Sus uñas se alargaron en garras y sus marcas de bigotes se hicieron más oscuras haciéndolos más visibles a distancia.

Su pelo parecía incluso volverse más salvaje.

La rubia abrió entonces los ojos para mostrar que los ojos azules normalmente cobaltos que tenía eran ahora carmesí con negros cortes verticales para las pupilas.

"Así que es eso", dijo Lee al ver las facciones de Naruto cambiar, cuando Ten-Ten estaba a punto de preguntar, Lee dijo:

"Cuando conocí a Naruto, él estaba en una pelea con un Inuzuka", explicó Lee, "En ese momento sus rasgos eran más animales... Al igual que ahora".

Lee empezó a tener lágrimas en los ojos y dijo: "¡Es increíble, las llamas de juventud de Naruto son tan fuertes que él es capaz de formar una bestia joven! ¡Es una verdadera inspiración!"

Todo el mundo escuchó eso y miró a Lee extrañamente.

Aunque admitieron que era impresionante.

A pesar de que aunque la sed de sangre del chacra junto con la intención de matar de Naruto era bastante desconcertante.

Sasuke pareció sorprendido, pero eso se desvaneció: "Así que puedes usar algo diferente al chacra del puente", dijo Sasuke, "No importa. Con este poder... soy invencible." La respuesta de Naruto fue sólo fruncir el ceño y luego desapareció de la vista.

La siguiente cosa fue que Sasuke fue enviado volando a un árbol con un fuerte crujido.

Sasuke cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Dosu: -O me das tu rollo -gruñó Naruto-, o te arrancare la médula de los huesos, Tú Decides ".

Dosu tragó ruidosamente y sacó un pergamino del cielo.

Luego recogió a sus compañeros de equipo caídos y corrió hacia el bosque.

Tan pronto como se fueron Naruto volvió a la normalidad.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, se le acercó Lee que estaba llorando.

"¡Naruto!" Él gritó: "¡Tú eres realmente un ninja juvenil, para que tus llamas de la juventud sean tan fuertes que tu chacra es visible! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de llamarte mi camarada!"

"Uh..Ok..." fue la respuesta de Naruto.

"No te preocupes, Naruto, Lee siempre es así -dijo Ten-Ten.

"ehh …Ok... ¿Tienen ustedes los pergaminos que necesitan? – pregunto Naruto.

"Tienes suerte Uzumaki -dijo Neji - : "El destino me dio el pergamino que mi equipo necesitaba pasar."

"Oh no" - dijo Naruto - "Otro Emo!"

Todos excepto Sasuke, que todavía está frío, soltaron una risita poco.

Neji no se reía porque no solía socializar con los plebeyos: -De acuerdo, ya que todos tenemos los pergaminos que necesitamos -dijo Sakura,

"¿Supongo que todos deberíamos ir juntos a la torre? " Ino preguntó.

Naruto asintió y se encaminaron a la torre, Naruto cargando a Sasuke como saco de papas.

 _ **Omake: Reacción a Orochimaru versión 2**_ **.**

El equipo 7 estaba peleando contra la chica de la aldea Kusa, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

"No te molestes en ocultarse más," Naruto gruñó, "Sé quién eres".

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó el ninja Kusa con una ceja arqueada

"Sí"- dijo Naruto- "¡Eres una chica fanática enloquecida que viene a secuestrar y violar a Sasuke!"

"EEEEHHHH" – dijo el sannin pasmado - "¿De qué estás hablando? " - preguntó.

" Oh vamos, "dijo Naruto," ¡No pretendas que no lo sabes!, eres como esas chicas fanáticas que han entrado en el complejo de Uchiha con el deseo de violar a Sasuke y así quedar embarazadas, aunque no es ninguna sorpresa que una que otra se haya infiltrado en los exámenes de Chunin con ese mismo propósito. "

Orochimaru parpadeó una vez... dos veces... tres veces antes de decir - " ¿Todas las chicas de esta aldea están completamente locas?"

"Debes saber, que yo solía ser una de ellas ", dijo Sakura con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

 _ **Fin del Omake**_


	11. la guerra en los preliminares

**Capítulo 10**

 **La guerra en los preliminares**

El Konoha 12 y el inconsciente Sasuke llegaron a la torre.

Una vez que entraron, fueron recibidos por la vista de una gran sala con barandas a cada lado, cuatro grandes pantallas y una estatua que representaba dos manos formando una señal de mano.

"Así que esto es todo " - Sakura dijo - "¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

Naruto pensó por un segundo.

Luego sacó ambos rollos y luego los abrió a ambos.

"Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?" -gritó Sakura.

Estaba saliendo humo de los rollos.

La rubia los arrojó precipitadamente al suelo y había una enorme cantidad de humo.

Cuando se desvaneció reveló a un hombre moreno con un chaleco Chunin con una cicatriz en la nariz.

"¡Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gritó.

"Me alegro de ver que ustedes llegaron tan lejos" - dijo el hombre cicatrizado con una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento los otros equipos repitieron el proceso y múltiples penachos de humo explotaron en la habitación.

Cuando se desvanecieron, revelaron a Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi y Might Gai.

"! YOSH!" Gai gritó: -¡ES LO MÁS JUVENIL QUE PODÍERON PASAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL EXAMEN TAN RAPIDAMENTE! ¡LAS LLAMAS DE TU JUVENTÁN BRILLAN!

Todo el mundo hizo una mueca ante el volumen del estallido, especialmente Kiba y Naruto, que tenían una audición realmente aguda.

"Eh, gran verde" - dijo Naruto mientras escogía su oreja - "¿Podrías bajar la voz?...Tengo una audición muy aguda. "

Gai miró a la rubia y dijo:" ¡Pero eso amortiguaría mis llamas de juventud! "

Naruto estaba a punto de alejarse cuando fue golpeado con inspiración.

-Sí -continuó Naruto-, pero eso los amortigua aún más cuando ensordeces a tus camaradas.

Gai se quedó sin aliento y gritó - "TIENES RAZON,MI JOVEN AMIGO."

El jounin miró a Naruto en estado de shock.

Asuma rompió el silencio y preguntó: "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Naruto sonrió y susurró, "Es obvio que es un apasionado de las llamas de la juventud que segura haciendo pero con un volumen más bajo".

Todos los jounin, a excepción de Gai, porque se marchó para hablar en voz baja sobre la juventud, e Iruka se quedó quieto y pensó: "¡No puedo creer que nunca pensamos en eso!"

Después de todo el mundo se fue a relajarse.

-¿Cuántos crees que pasó? -preguntó Shikamaru de repente.

-No lo sé -contestó Chouji-.

"De lo que supongo que podemos acabar teniendo que luchar en rondas preliminares en hay demasiados participantes", dijo Naruto

Todo el mundo lo miró y Shikamaru dijo, "Esto sólo tiene mucho más problemático."

Por una vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Con eso los equipos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras salían, Ino agarró a Sakura y la empujó hacia un lado.

"Está bien, Sakura habla..." - dijo Ino cruzando los brazos - "¿Por qué no estás con Sasuke? y ¿cómo tienes el cabello rojo?"

Sakura sonrió antes de contestar: -Para resumir sucedió en nuestra primera misión de rango C, resulta que el cliente, Tazuna mintió sobre el rango de misión y fuimos atacados por un ninja muy poderoso, Zabuza Momochi.

En eso Ino puso una cara pensativa, "¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?"

"Oh, no lo recuerdas, él es ese tipo que por lo general camina alrededor con una enorme espada en su espalda", Sakura respondió haciendo que los ojos de la rubia de platino se ensancharan.

"De todos modos", continuó Sakura, "Cuando Zabuza atacó, trató de matarme usando su enorme espada, Naruto me empujó y el recibió el corte en su pecho".

Ino jadeó.

"De alguna manera, cuando Naruto se estaba muriendo Sasuke lo llamó un idiota por arriesgar su vida, que yo era solo carne de cañón, así me di cuenta de la clase de chico que era el Uchiha"

Cuando Sakura dijo esas palabras, un profundo ceño se extendió por la cara de Ino.

"¿Por qué perseguimos ese maldito?"

"La verdad no tengo idea, pero gracias a esa misión pude ver el error que estaba cometiendo y espero que tu hagas los mismo, Sasuke Uchiha no vale nada" - dijo Sakura.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Todo el mundo estaba reunido en la cámara principal de la torre.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio que él también los de Suna había aparecido junto con Kabuto y sus compañeros de equipo.

Vio que el equipo de sonido los miraba

Dosu le estaba mirándolo,

Kin estaba mirando a Sakura y Zaku, que tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba mirando a Sasuke.

"Enhorabuena a todos los que lo hicieron, ahora bien -dijo Ibiki-, ya que quedan tantos, tendremos algunas rondas preliminares, cualquiera que quiera retirarse puede sentirse libre de hacerlo.

Kabuto levantó la mano y dibujó Naruto advirtió un movimiento casi indetectable de la mano de Ibiki.

Con Kabuto mientras se marchaba... Kabuto sonreía mientras salía de la torre.

Entonces sintió que algo le golpeó en la nuca y su mundo se volvió negro.

-Ahora, si no hay más interrupciones -dijo el hombre con cicatrices-, comenzaremos las rondas preliminares vean la gran pantalla"

Una gran pantalla salió de la pared.

"Los concursantes serán recogidos al azar " - explicó Ibiki - " Los que son elegidos subirán a la barandilla, ¿entienden? "

La pantalla comenzó a barajar a través de múltiples nombres.

El primer partido fue Sasuke contra uno de los compañeros de equipo de Kabuto.

El partido fue decisivamente corto.

Sasuke corrió en balanceo y encontró que su oponente era capaz de drenar a su oponente podría drenar su chacra con el mínimo contacto.

Sasuke estuvo cerca de usar el poder de su marca de maldición, pero logró resistirse.

Sasuke luego venció a su oponente con un movimiento de Taijutsu que copió de Rock Lee, eso causo la ira de Rock Lee y de Kakashi.

Sasuke fue llevado para tener su sello de maldición sellado para siempre.

El siguiente partido contó con Kin del equipo de sonido que lucha Shikamaru.

El sonido kunoichi usó sebón con campanas unidas para desorientar a la joven Nara.

Afortunadamente, Shikamaru pudo arrojar su Jutsu de posesión de la Sombra a ella, enviándola a la pared, se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

Shikamaru fue reclamado el vencedor por knock out.

El siguiente partido fue Ten-Ten contra Temari.

Ten-Ten lanzó varias armas en Temari, pero todas fueron desviadas por los ataques de viento de la chica de Suna.

Ten-Ten lucho con todas sus armas pero al final Temari gano la batalla.

(Las demás Batallas son las mismas del Anime incluyendo la de Sakura el Ino)

Después de la batalla de Sakura E Ino, el tablero barajó a través de nombres hasta que aterrizó en Kiba Inuzuka y Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Naruto sonrió y saltó a la arena.

Kiba gritó, pero se detuvo cuando Akamaru no se movió. "¿Qué esperas Akamaru?" - El chico perro preguntó.

Akamaru ladró una respuesta.

¿Qué quieres decir que no quieres luchar? "- dijo Kiba sorprendido

Naruto se estaba impacientando y gritó:" !Hey aliento de perro! ¿Qué esperas? ".

Kiba se volvió a Naruto y gritó, "¡Dame un minuto!"

Después de unos minutos de discutir Kiba bajó solo.

Akamaru se encontraba en la tribuna en los brazos de Kurenai "Supongo que su amo era inteligente", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa

"No seas demasiado arrogante" - dijo Kiba - "Voy a ganarte y reclamar mi título de alfa y todas las mujeres se someterán a mí".

Tan pronto como él dijo que había una gran cantidad de intención de matar de cada mujer en la arena.

Incluso Ten-Ten e Ino, que estaban en la bahía médica, estaban desatando una pequeña intención de matar junto con las enfermeras, Naruto le dio un golpe en el estómago y Kiba escupió algo de sangre.

"Kiba" - Naruto dijo - "Creo que es hora de que alguien te cierre la boca y sugiero que dejes de creer de que las mujeres son simplemente objetos".

Kiba escupió algo de sangre y dijo, "¿A quién le importa?, mi Tío Junio me enseño que todas las mujeres son buenas solo para cocinar, limpiar la casa y para dar placer de un hombre".

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo - "Idiota."

Naruto tomó una respiración profunda y soltó un fuerte rugido.

Las ondas sonoras enviaron a Kiba volando como una muñeca de trapo en la pared.

Naruto fue proclamado el vencedor desde que Kiba no pudo moverse.

"Te voy a matar" - Kiba escupió.

Naruto sólo le sonrió y dijo: "mejor preocúpate menos en mí y más de ti. " - Kiba estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando el suelo empezó a temblar.

Luego de las puertas a la entrada de la torre estalló Tsume y Hana Inuzuka los dos parecían muy, pero muy molestas, tomaron a Kiba y lo arrastraron lejos gritando.

"Casi siento pena por el tipo", dijo Naruto.

El resto de los partidos fue sin mucho incidente.

El siguiente partido fue entre Rock Lee y Gaara.

Lee tuvo problemas para atravesar la arena de Gaara hasta que se quitó las pesas.

Golpeó a Gaara y usó el Lotus Primario para acabar con él, pero Gaara se reemplazó con un clon de arena.

Lee entonces comenzó a abrir algunas de las puertas del chacra en su cuerpo y comenzó a luchar de nuevo.

Después de otra ronda de palizas, Lee usó el Loto Oculto para tratar de derribar a Gaara, pero el niño Suna sobrevivió.

Al Final Lee acabo con el brazo y la pierna muy lastimada.

Después de que las batallas, un nuevo sorteo fue hecho y los finalistas fueron:

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki contra Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha contra Subaku Gaara.

Shino Abúrame contra Kankuro

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

Dosu Kinuta vs Sakura Haruno - dijo Ibiki - " Ustedes tiene un mes para prepararse para la final Aprenda cosas nuevas y hacer sus aldeas orgullosas, a los que no hicieron... vuelvan a intentarlo la próxima vez. "

Con eso todo el mundo se fue.

Naruto se dirigió a casa con Sakura para que pudieran comenzar a entrenar para la final.

Mientras salía, Naruto sonrió mientras esperaba los próximos meses.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la jefatura de I & T...**_

-HABLA MOCOSO -dijo Anko mientras giraba su kunai-. En la silla frente a ella estaba Kabuto.

Continuara…


	12. Días de entrenamiento

**Capítulo 11**

 **Días de entrenamiento.**

Naruto y Sakura caminaron a través de la puerta principal del complejo Namikaze y se sorprendieron al encontrar que no había nadie allí.

"¿Hola?" Naruto llamó, "¿Mamá, papá, alguien?"

Sakura fue a la cocina para ver si podía encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarles a conocer el paradero de los padres de Naruto.

Fue en ese momento que encontró una nota grabada en la nevera.

"Hey Naruto encontré algo", gritó la ex chica de pelo rosa.

Naruto entró en la cocina para ver la nota de Sakura.

Se lee:

 _Queridos Naruto y Sakura,_

 _Perdón por no estar en casa ahora mismo, pero acabamos de descubrir que tu dizque padrino está en el pueblo y decidimos que sería bueno si le hacemos una visita._

 _En caso de que no lleguemos a casa antes de la cena hay un poco de pollo y sobras en la nevera_

 _Con Amor, mamá / Kushina y papá / Minato._

Naruto miró a Sakura cuando terminaron de leer la nota y dijo: "¿Qué crees que necesitan hablar con mi padrino?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que tu padrino va a tener mucho dolor".

 _ **Mientras tanto en las aguas termales...**_

Un hombre viejo con el pelo largo y blanco y una cosa del casco con el kanji para el aceite en él ahora está mirando a través de un agujero pequeño en el lado de las muchachas de la fuente termal.

"Sí, muchacha", el hombre rio perversamente, "Vamos, vamos, muestra a Jiraiya lo que vas a hacer."

El hombre estaba tan atrapado en su asombro que nunca se dio cuenta de que dos figuras subían detrás de él…muy…pero muy enojadas.

Eso es hasta que fue agarrado por el pelo y arrancado del lugar y arrojado lejos de la pared.

Jiraiya gruñó mientras su investigación había sido interrumpida por dos atacantes desconocidos.

"¡Tú!" El hombre gritó mientras se levantaba, "¿Cómo te atreves a detener el gran... Jiraiya ... sama? ..."

Las palabras del hombre murieron en sus labios mientras veía a un Minato muy enojado y una Kushina aún más enojada.

-…Ehh… ¡Hola! – dijo Jiraiya

Minato se quebró los nudillos y dijo: -…SENSEI... tienes mucho por qué responder.

Jiraiya tragó ruidosamente y dijo, "¿Qué... qué quieres decir?"

Kushina se acercó al hombre y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo doblar de dolor.

-¿Sabes muy bien qué? Ella gritó, "¿Por qué dejaste a Naruto aquí solo?"

Jiraiya gruñó y dijo: "Tenía que mantener mi red de espionaje.

Fue cortado cuando Minato le dio una patada en la cara.

-¡Podrías haberlo llevado contigo!- Minato rugió de rabia - "En lugar de que básicamente lo dejó en la… ¡boca de los lobos!"

Jiraiya empezó a temblar mientras conocía ese tono.

Era el mismo tono en el que hablaba Minato cuando captó a Jiraiya mirándolo a él ya Kushina en una de sus fechas.

-¿No le harías daño a un viejo inocente? -preguntó Jiraiya, asustado.

Minato se quebró los nudillos y dijo: "Un anciano inocente... no, por supuesto que no, pero a un miserable viejo pervertido que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mirando las aguas termales, abandonó a nuestro muchacho, escribe un libro seriamente pervertido y echó un vistazo a nuestra Luna de miel y lo puso en dicho libro... eso es alguien que haría daño. "

Kushina asintió antes de abriera los ojos pasmada, por la última parte que su esposo dijo.

-¿Nos espió en nuestra luna de miel? – dijo Kushina enojada, Minato ascendió con la cabeza.

Kushina entonces comenzó a irradiar la intención de matar, a pesar de que Kurama no estaba dentro de ella, su cabello se levantó como las colas del Kyuubi y agarró Jiraiya por la garganta.

Durante los 10 minutos siguientes se oyeron los gritos femeninos de dolor de Jiraiya y el sonido de huesos quebrados.

Para el momento en que los dos padres terminaron su paliza, Jiraiya estaba sangrando magullado y en el suelo en una agonía increíble.

Minato miró a Kushina y dijo: -¿Era realmente necesario usar su entrepierna para practicar el pisoteo?

Kushina miró a su esposo y dijo: "¿Habrías preferido que te haya usado para practicar el pisoteo?"

Minato palideció y dijo: -No, gracias.

Minato agarró a Jiraiya por el cuello y luego lo arrojó sobre la pared del lado femenino de la fuente.

Pocos segundos después.

"! EEP… PERVERTIDO!"

El sonido de una pelea unilateral y aún más huesos quebrados resonó en el aire.

Minato y Kushina se sonrieron mutuamente.

Minato puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y le dijo: "Me encanta cuando le das una lección a Jiraiya".

Kushina rio y se acurrucó en los brazos de su marido mientras salían sonriendo más ampliamente cuando el sonido de los gritos femeninos de dolor de Jiraiya llenó el aire.

Cuando los dos llegaron a casa, Naruto les preguntó:

"Papa…Mama… ¿tuvieron algo que ver con los chillidos de las chicas que oímos antes?"

Las sonrisas en sus rostros les contaron la historia entera.

Cuando las cuatro personas se prepararon para la cena, Naruto preguntó:

"Así que tengo un mes entero para entrenar para la final, ¿qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?"

"Bueno", dijo Kushina, "ya que los dos estarán entrenando para la final, voy a entrenar a Sakura y Minato te entrenará, Hijo".

Naruto sonrió y dijo - "Ok, ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

Minato se tragó la comida en la boca y dijo: -Mañana.

Naruto miró al hombre y dijo, "¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana?"

Minato miró a su hijo y le dijo: -Porque eso es lo que va a llevar a tu llamado padrino a sanar.

Kushina miró a su esposo con una ceja levantada y preguntó: -¿Quieres que ese viejo libertino entrene a Naruto?

Minato asintió con la cabeza y terminó su comida y le preguntó:

"Eh, ¿te importa si yo me dirijo al hospital?"

Minato asintió con la cabeza y dijo," Ok, lo último que necesitamos es otro incidente."

Naruto sonrió agradecido cuando se levantó y salió de la casa.

"Parece que finalmente notó a la chica Hyuuga " - dijo Kushina.

"ya era hora ", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

En el hospital, Naruto se acercó al frente del hospital y oyó el molesto sonido de las niñas desmayándose.

Rodó sus ojos plateados.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué Sasuke nunca le dio a las chicas fanáticas ni la hora del día.

Eran muy molestas y tomaron el menor reconocimiento como una declaración de amor.

Después de un par de semanas, Naruto se acercó a la recepción y dijo: -Disculpe, ¿dónde está la habitación de Hinata Hyuuga?

La recepcionista jugó con su computadora por un segundo y dijo: -Ella está en el 2° piso habitación 38. "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y fue al ascensor.

Esperó unos segundos antes de que el ascensor se detuviera en el segundo piso.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a la habitación, notó algo en la habitación.

Abrió la puerta para ver a Hinata dormida en la cama.

Junto a ella estaba su padre Hiashi Hyuuga.

Lo que sorprendió a Naruto fue que el hombre estaba visiblemente molesto.

Naruto sólo había visto al hombre en las cámaras del consejo y parecía estoico por lo que el enojo enojado en su rostro era algo que parecía muy fuera de lugar.

"¿Lord Hyuuga?" Naruto preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación.

El patriarca Hyuuga se levantó y suspiró pesadamente.-Hola Naruto-dijo una mezcla de rabia y dolor en su voz.

"¿Pasa algo malo? El rubio le preguntó:

-Claro que sí -dijo el hombre-, el consejo de Hyuuga quiere marcar a Hinata con el sello de pájaro enjaulado porque perdió a Neji, además de que quieren casarla con algún hijo de un daimio en algún otro país, el problema es que el hijo es cruel y tiene el hábito de obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quieren... especialmente a las mujeres. "

Naruto soltó un gruñido bajo.

Apretó los puños y sus ojos plateados brillaron en rojo durante un breve segundo.

El padre y la rubia fueron sacados de sus respetuosamente dolorosos y enojados pensamientos cuando el monitor cardíaco comenzó a sonar rápidamente.

La enfermera que estaba mirando a Hinata corrió a la habitación.

-¡Ella entro en un paro cardiaco! Ella gritó.

Mucho a la consternación de Naruto y Hiashi la enfermera era en realidad sólo en el entrenamiento.

Sabía lo que pasaba en el paro cardiaco, pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con eso.

Dijo algo acerca de encontrar a un médico y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Dejando a un temeroso Hiashi y a un asustado Naruto.

Ninguno de ellos tenía ningún entrenamiento médico.

Naruto pensó: "¡Cómo, y ella no es mi compañero!"

Naruto sintió el rollo del dragón

Sus ojos y dijo: "¡Lo que sea que hagas lo que te digo!"

Naruto corrió hacia el lado de Hinata.

Sus ojos destellaron de oro mientras él enfocaba la chacra de Elyon y realizaba una sola señal de mano. "Dragón Style: Dragón Heard." Naruto extendió su mano y la chacra de plata formó un corazón humano golpeando.

Naruto lo colocó en el pecho de Hinata y lo empujó dentro.

Hinata se estremeció un momento en la cama del hospital antes de que finalmente se detuviera. Naruto y Hiashi exhalaron un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras se relajaban, Naruto fue golpeado de repente por la inspiración.

"Hiashi-dono," Naruto dijo, "Creo que conozco una manera que yo Puede salvar a su hija".

El anciano Hyuuga inmediatamente tomó al muchacho por la parte delantera de su chaqueta y gritó," ¡Dime ahora! "

La gente que vivió en Konoha tiempo suficiente no habría creído que el grito había venido de la calma normal Y el estoico Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto se salió del agarre del hombre y dijo: "Estoy luchando contra Neji en la final... ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta con ellos sobre quién gana? …Si gana Neji tienen que dejar lo que quieran…pero si Yo gano Hinata será mi prometida" Hiashi miró a la rubia con ojos furiosos que sólo un padre podía tener y dijo:

-Tu mejor será que ganes al niño... de lo contrario tus últimos minutos en esta tierra van a ser muy dolorosos"

Naruto asintió con una mirada de miedo evidente en su rostro.

Mientras ambos se alejaban, ninguno de los dos notó un ligero resplandor plateado en el pecho de Hinata.

 _ **Más tarde en el complejo Namikaze...**_

Naruto jadeó mientras abría la puerta principal de su casa.

Su padre miró a su hijo como si estuviera loco y dijo: ¿Qué te pasó? "

Naruto respiró en voz alta y dijo:" Maldita sea Papa, creo que el consejo civil está haciendo de la suyas para volver al poder".

La rubia mayor emitió un gruñido de molestia y preguntó:" ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto tomó un aliento calmante y dijo: "Un grupo de chicas civiles me acorralaron después de que dejé el hospital... según ellas dijeron que fueron enviados como "disculpas" de algunos miembros del consejo civil, al parecer, quieren intentar obtener los genes de nuestra familia para que puedan volver al poder de nuevo. "

Minato se golpeó la frente y dijo," Esos estúpidos buitres son muy persistentes. "

Naruto bajó la cabeza enojada.

Naruto miró a su padre y le preguntó: -¿Dónde está mamá?

Minato se encogió de hombros y dijo: -Le llevó a Sakura a entrenar. Sabes que tengo que preguntar... ¿qué va a hacer Sasuke para entrenar? …que yo sepa Kakashi no puede enseñarle nada más desde que perdió su Sharingan y aparte él no tiene ningún interés en dar a ese mocoso más poder de lo que ya tiene. "

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:" No creo que sea algo que tengamos con suerte Gaara lo asesinara y salpicara su sangre por todas las paredes. "

Minato miró a su hijo y le dijo:" No estoy seguro de si estar de acuerdo contigo... o conseguirte un terapeuta para una cierta hostilidad oculta hacia él. "

Naruto solo encogió los hombros.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el complejo de Uchiha, en su mayoría vacío...**_

Sasuke gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Había ido a ver a Kakashi para entrenar, y el hombre le dijo que no lo podía entrenar.

Para Sasuke era una forma discreta de haberlo rechazado.

\- ¡Desde que la misión de las olas Kakashi se había vuelto en mi contra! – Pensaba el Uchiha- ¿Cómo se suponía que sería capaz de matar a Itachi si no podía conseguir que alguien lo entrenara?

Mientras Sasuke pensaba como entrenar para consumar su venganza, notó algo en la mesa.

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia un par de pergaminos y abrió uno , apareciendo un surtido de pergaminos.

El Uchiha sonrió mientras veía varios pergaminos de varios Jutsus entre ellos.

En el interior había una nota que decía:

 _"Prueba tu fuerza para mí._

 _Entonces hablaremos de entrenamiento_

 _ATT_

 _Orochimaru... "_

Sasuke sonrió mientras recogía el otro rollo., cuando lo abrió, en el contenía comida, armas y mucho dinero, había otra nota que decía.

" _Esta es una ayuda de parte nuestra, Sasuke-sama, para que puedas ayudarte en tu entrenamiento y alimentación, te pedimos que seas discreto, somos conscientes de la superioridad de tu clan, pero no supieron valorar el poder que tu familia poseía, nosotros siempre apoyamos a Fugaku – sama, cuando se hizo la elección para el Yondaime Hokage, fue una gran pena que tu hermano haya exterminado a tu clan, pero con nuestra ayuda, el clan Uchiha volverá a su antigua gloria_ "

 _ATT_

 _Unos buenos amigos del Consejo civil_

Después que leyó la nota, Sasuke sonrió.

"Por lo menos hay alguien con sentido común en esta pueblo" – dijo el Uchiha.

 _ **Mientras en el complejo de clan Nara**_

..." ¿Tengo que hacerlo? "Preguntó la joven Nara con voz quejosa

"¡Sí lo haces!" - La voz de su madre Yoshino Nara dijo: "¡Vas a empezar a entrenar para la final en este momento!"

Shikamaru gruñó y dijo: "Qué arrastre."

Fue recogido por su madre y arrastrado hacia los campos de entrenamiento del clan

 _ **Mientras en un apartamento**_

... ¿No deberías pensar una estrategia? "Kankuro le preguntó a Temari.

La señora del viento gruñó y dijo: -No necesitaré a uno para vencer a ese perezoso.

El ojo de Gaara simplemente se sacudió de molestia mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos discutir.

 _ **En otro apartamento...**_

Dosu se asomó por la ventana.

-"Tengo la oportunidad de probarme y tengo que ir contra una bruja de pelo rosa" -gruñó mentalmente-"Te demostraré lo que soy Orochimaru... probaré que soy más que un peón".

Mientras tanto, en algún campo de entrenamiento al azar... Sakura jadeó mientras sus rodillas se doblaban debajo de ella.

Ella miró a Kushina, que tenía una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro: "Vamos, Sakura-chan, ni siquiera hemos terminado con el calentamiento todavía."

Sakura gimió y jadeó, "Pero Kushina sensei... No soy un Uzumaki... así que... no... tengo resistencia como la suya ... como todos los demás en tu clan. "

Kushina sonrió dulcemente y dijo:" Eso no es excusa para eso. "

La chica de pelo rosa miró a su maestra y dijo:

"Creo que aparte que también es un castigo por ser malo para Naruto durante todos esos años ¿no?".

Kushina sonrió y dijo: "Tal vez."

 _ **En otro lado de la aldea**_

Naruto suspiró en alivio.

Acababa de perder a esas chicas fanáticas acosadoras de antes y respiraba con facilidad cuando escuchó risas pervertidas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre de pelo blanco por las aguas termales.

Naruto miró al hombre y gritó: "¡HAY UN PERVERTIDO ESPIANDOLAS!" – grito Naruto y luego se fue a esconder.

Después de eso Inmediatamente una fuerte intención de matar inundó el lugar y luego un montón de mujeres enojadas golpearon a Jiraiya.

Cuando terminaron, volvieron a los manantiales y cerraron la puerta.

Naruto se acercó al anciano derribado y le dio un puñetazo.

El hombre se levantara de un salto y grito: "¡Deja de hacer eso, mocoso! ¿Y por qué tuviste que arruinar mi investigación?"

Naruto lo miró y dijo: "¡Eh, que yo sepa no soy un viejo pervertido espiando en las aguas termales!"

El hombre miró a Naruto y le dijo: " ¡No soy un simple pervertido! ¡Soy un SUPER PERVERTIDO! "

En ese momento una fuerte intención se sintió…otra Vez.

Naruto retrocedió cuando las mujeres enojadas volvieron a golpear al súper pervertido.

El anciano se quedó quieto y se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto miró al anciano y preguntó: -¿Qué tipo de investigación estás haciendo de todos modos? El anciano sonrió y dijo:

-Yo soy un novelista…Soy el gran escritor del gran libro ¡ICHA ICHA PARADISE!

De la intención de matar inundó la zona...de nuevo.

Las mujeres estaban tan furiosas que rompieron la pared.

Naruto decidió darle una lección a Jiraiya.

Rápidamente se transformó en un niño que llevaba una copia de la novela pervertida.

Hizo como si mirara algunas páginas y las tirara al suelo: -¿Qué clase de libro es éste? -preguntó mientras le preguntaba con una voz de niño.

Desafortunadamente para Jiraiya las mujeres se dieron cuenta y aunque algunas de las mujeres eran Shinobi, cayeron en el truco.

Al frente del grupo estaba Kurenai quien gritó:

"¡ESTAS TRATANDO DE CORROMPER A UN NIÑO CON ESTA BASURA!"

El pobre Jiraiya solo dijo – MAMI

EL Sannin Sapo fue puesto en un Genjutsu que hizo ver su peor miedo de todos los tiempos.

Lo que empeoró fue que las mujeres eran miembros de la A.P.A. O la asociación anti-pervertido tenía allí sus miembros superiores que consistieron de Anko Mitarashi, de Hana Inuzuka, de Yugao Uzukai, y de Tsume Inuzuka.

El viejo fue sometido al hospital con mordeduras de la serpiente en un área personal, las marcas de la garras

El pobre solo decía: "Es sólo un Genjutsu" una y otra vez.

Continuara...


	13. Finales

Capítulo 12

 **Finales**

El mes de entrenamiento fue muy rápido.

El entrenamiento por el que había pasado hace dos años insano.

Kushina había llevado a Sakura hasta el límite.

La joven Kunoichi tuvo que correr varias vueltas, hacer una gran cantidad de flexiones y otros ejercicios físicos para un calentamiento.

Después de eso, el par llegó a la resistencia y el entrenamiento de Taijutsu.

Mientras tanto, Sakura aprendió una gran cantidad de jutsu de agua que fue bien junto con la afinidad de agua que despertó durante el tiempo de entrenamiento.

Sakura también se había puesto a usar pesas mientras entrenaba para ayudarla.

Estaba progresando rápidamente, pero solo podía alcanzar unas veinte libras en cada pierna.

Pero a pesar de todo Sakura le agradeció a Kushina por haberla entrenado.

El entrenamiento de Naruto no había sido mucho mejor.

Su padre, que había tomado el lugar de su padrino en su entrenamiento, lo hizo aprender Jutsu a diestra y siniestra.

Naruto fue capaz de aprender algunos de los elementos principales, pero no pudo aprender ninguno de los jutsu de Luz y Oscuridad.

Elyon y Kurama fueron jugadores que se enseñaban cuando se convirtiera en Chuunin.

Naruto comenzó a aprender el Rasengan también.

No hace falta decir que Naruto se sorprendió de la poderosa técnica que su padre había inventado fuera incompleto.

El heredero de Namikaze se encargó de completar el trabajo de su padre.

Cuando Naruto se preparó para el Hiraishin, el que tenía que esperar hasta después de que se convirtió en jounin para aprenderlo.

Durante el entrenamiento también aprendió un jutsu de Elyon llamado Dragón Release y Fox Release de Kyuubi.

Sólo aprendieron dos de cada uno de ellos, pero fueron especiales.

 _ **Actualmente en la arena ...**_

Naruto y Sakura estaban con sus compañeros.

Mientras que los otros no cambiaron realmente sus miradas

Naruto y Sakura lo hicieron.

Naruto ahora llevaba un par de pantalones negros de carga con sandalias negras y una camisa blanca, llevaba un chaleco rojo y plateado y la otra parte estaba escrito en oro Dragón de Konoha, mientras que en rojo estaba escrito, Fuego Fox.

Se arrancaron las mangas permitiendo el libre movimiento de sus brazos y tener vendajes envueltos alrededor de sus antebrazos para esconder sus tatuajes y acabar con la mirada con unos guantes en los nudillos.

Sakura ahora llevaba una camisa roja con unos pantalones cortos de ciclista negro. Llevaba un par de sandalias negras y vendajes envueltos alrededor de sus antebrazos y espinillas.

La camisa tenía Furia de halcón escrita en negro en la parte posterior de la camisa y un par de guantes sin dedos en sus manos que tenía clavos de metal para el efecto añadido.

Alrededor de they were Neji, Dosu, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino y Kankuro. Sasuke no se vio en ninguna parte y tampoco Kakashi.

Los espectadores vinieron de todo el pueblo para ver la pelea.

La mayoría de ellos estaban allí para la lucha contra Namikaze, mientras que otros, más específicamente los enemigos de Naruto, Gendo Hiroto, Daiki Kuchi, Takeshi Nakahara, llegaron a la lucha Uchiha.

En la caja del kage el Kazekage llega y se envía junto a Minato.

Durante el mes, Kabuto finalmente rompió y derramó cada detalle de la misión a los interrogadores gracias a los esfuerzos de Anko e Ibiki.

La Aldea del Sonido y la de la Arena iban a atacar a Konoha.

El ataque fue señalado por un Genjutsu cayendo sobre la arena.

"Probablemente Sasuke esté apostando que su condición de Uchiha le olvide que aparezca tarde y siga luchando" - pensó Naruto - "realmente dudo que eso vaya a suceder".

"Ok chicos", dijo un hombre que masticaba un sebo mientras que hacía notar su presencia: "Mi nombre es Genma. Ahora Naruto Namikaze y Neji Hyuuga se quedarán aquí todos los demás suben a su partido".

Los otros participantes salieron mientras Naruto y Neji se quedaban en la arena.

"Está bien el primer partido de las finales de examen Chunin Naruto Namikaze vs Neji Hyuuga.

Silencio.

El par se miró el otro al otro.

"Deberías decir ahora muchacho", Neji dijo mirando a Naruto, "El destino ha decretado que ser el vencedor. Puede volverse más fuerte, pero tú eres y siempre serás un fracaso".

Cuando Neji no oyó una respuesta, miró un Naruto para verlo dormido mientras se levantaba.

Neji miró al chico y rugió, "¡DESPIERTA!"

Naruto se despertó y dijo: "¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ?, ¿Qué siento por eso? ¿Qué decías?"

Neji rodó los ojos y dijo, "Yo estaba diciendo ..."

¡WHAM!

El discurso de Neji fue interrumpido cuando Naruto cerró su puño en la mandíbula del muchacho de ojos blancos.

Hubo un leve crujido que significaba que el golpe había roto un diente o dos.

Neji tropezó antes de tener una rodilla golpeó contra su estómago y luego fue pateado en la cabeza haciendo el niño rodar por el suelo.

Neji se levantó del suelo y miró a Naruto que estaba allí parado con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

"Amigo, no quiero oír nada de tu" Destino controla todo "- Naruto dijo:" ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer aburrir a todo el mundo en el estadio a la muerte? ¡Salta el monólogo molesto y pelea ya! "

Neji escupió algo de sangre de su boca antes de conseguir una postura de Jyuken.

Naruto se metió en una postura propia del clan.

Neji apuntó un golpe en el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto evitó el ataque y golpeó con fuerza el antebrazo de Neji.

El joven Hyuuga gritó de dolor antes de gritar aún más fuerte cuando Naruto pisó fuerte en su pie. Neji fue entonces doblada, una vez más, por un puñetazo al estómago.

Naruto retrocedió un brazalete y desató un brutal gancho que golpeó un Neji de sus pies y lo envió rodando de nuevo. -¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? - Neji pensó con dolor cuando se levantó del suelo - "El destino me ha dado el ganador en esta pelea" - Neji gruñó su ira mientras Byakugan brillaba y las venas alrededor de sus ojos pulsaban.

El chico miró a Naruto antes de cargar.

Naruto se cargó y se atacó hacia atrás para evitar golpe en el pecho.

Todo el mundo, especialmente los miembros del clan Hyuuga se quedaron mirando conmocionados. Naruto sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida en el rostro del prodigio Hyuuga.

Este choque se convirtió en dolor como Naruto comenzó a usar presión en los brazos del niño.

Neji cayó de rodillas una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-He dicho que iba a hacer que pagar por lo que hizo Hinata-chan ... "- Naruto gruñó -" ... y siempre mantengo mi palabra. "

Naruto se cargó de un doloroso golpe mientras el símbolo se borró en su guante brillaba un ligero azul.

"¡Impacto!" El puño golpeó el pecho de Neji.

El prodigio Hyuuga inmediatamente gritó en agonía cuando el puño entró en contacto con su pecho.

Neji tropezó agarrándose el pecho en agonía antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Genma se acercó al prodigio caído.

Después de comprobar para asegurar que el niño iba a vivir, anunció:

"Ganador del primer partido: ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!"

La multitud rugió en la aprobación.

Naruto sonrió mientras los sonidos de la alabanza de la gente llegaban a sus oídos.

Naruto se acercó a la caja del luchador donde fue recibido por Sakura.

Naruto sonrió y dio al niño un pulgar hacia arriba.

En las gradas dos Chuunin se miraron el otro: "Tengo que admitir que fue impresionante", dijo Kotetsu, "logró vencer a Neji en Taijutsu que es algo en sí mismo". Izumo asintió Antes de añadir: "Además de eso, demostrará madurez al no dejar que sus emociones lo mejoren y el sentido al no revelar todas sus habilidades a la vez".

 _ **De Regreso al anillo**_

Genma anunció: "Subaku no Gaara y Sasuke ¿Uchiha por favor venga a la arena?" Gaara apareció en un remolino de arena.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke no aparecía.

Gaara gruñó con sus ojos soñolientos estrechándose como un signo de impaciencia.

Después de unos minutos Genma gritó - "Sasuke Uchiha si no estás aquí en 3 minutos serás descalificado."

Después de tres minutos Genma dijo: "Debido a que no se presento por la presente ..."

En ese momento un enorme remolino de hojas apareció en la arena.

Cuando se aclaró, apareció un Sasuke ya Kakashi, que tenía la nariz en su libro.

"Ya era Hora ..." contestó Genma, "... estaba a punto de descalificar a tu estudiante aquí, ahora sí hay más interrupciones. Gaara y Sasuke Uchiha comienza."

Kakashi y Genma inmediatamente salieron del camino.

Gaara formó un clón fuera de la arena en su calabaza.

Sasuke sonrió antes de desaparecer de la vista y el clon estalló en una lluvia de arena.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron en shock antes de que sus ojos se endurecieran.

Fue tan rápido como el chico que luchó durante los preliminares.

En las gradas, Lee que estaba en muletas y Gai miró hacia abajo a la arena con rabia al reconocer el estilo de Lee.

Lee estaba furioso porque había trabajado durante años con ese estilo, y Sasuke lo había robado. Gai estaba enojado por razones similares.

Durante un tiempo como la pelea de Lee durante los preliminares.

Sasuke atacaría, la arena de Gaara se defendería, y Sasuke atacaría de nuevo, esta vez pasando. Finalmente Gaara formó una gran bola de arena alrededor de él.

Sasuke trató de atacar la cúpula, y solo tuvo éxito y lesionó los nudillos.

Sasuke sonrió ante su oportunidad de mostrarse y saltó hacia atrás antes de pasar por tres signos de mano.

En el Gai miró a Kakashi.

Gai notó que Kakashi tenía una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

"Mar Maldita, Debería haber sabido que él estaba estaba observando" - Kakashi gruñó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con mi rival eterno?" Gai preguntó.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza y dijo: "Mientras estaba entrenando con mi Chidori sin la ayuda de mi ojo Sharingan, Sasuke debió haberlo copiado mientras yo no prestaba atención! ¡Estúpido!"

Lentamente, una bola de relámpago se formó en la mano de Sasuke.

El sobreviviente Uchiha cargó en la cúpula del chakra.

El hombre retrocedió el brazo y desató la técnica del asesinato.

El ataque atravesó la cúpula, pero unos zarcillos de arena envueltos lastimaron el brazo de Sasuke.

Sasuke gritó de dolor mientras su paquete estaba roto.

El muchacho fue arrojado por el ninja de arena.

"Sasuke Uchiha no puede continuar" - dijo Genma reapareciendo en la arena -, "El ganador es Subaku no Gaara".

Algunas personas se burlaron del partido, Naruto, apostaron a favor de Gaara.

Lo malo fue que mucha gente apostó por un favor del Uchiha como Gendo, Daiki y Takeshi ganara el partido y acababa de perder el dinero.

Gaara miró a su oponente caído.

Normalmente, Gaara mataría a sus oponentes.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sabía por los sentidos que Uzumaki en la arena era mucho más fuerte.

Su madre no tendría que sufrir el sabor horrible de tan indigna sangre.

En los estrados, Kotetsu e Izumo sacudieron la cabeza

"Fuerte, sí, pero arrogante y estúpido", dijo Kotetsu.

"Estoy contigo en eso" - Izumo dijo - "Usar una técnica de asesinato en un partido, y usar cuando el objetivo esté claramente oculto, este tipo debería pensar realmente que es el rey del mundo".

Kotetsu sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No creo que este niño vaya a hacer para hacer una canción que ahora está a menos que se deshaga del enorme palo que tiene en el trasero".

(La demás peleas fueron igual que el anime)

Kankuro se retiró en la pelea contra Shino.

Temari venció a Shikamaru.

"Ehh ... bueno ... Temari Subaku gana", dijo Genma después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Siguiente encuentro entre Sakura Haruno y Dosu Kinuta comience".

Para cuando termine la pelea, Sakura pegó un Dosu en la pared y desencadenó una furia de golpes de chakra de tierra que hizo fuertes grietas en el impacto.

Dosu se encontró siendo empujado más y más profundo en la pared con más y más de sus huesos rotos.

Finalmente el muro no pudo soportar más de la paliza y cedió.

Dosu estaba entre los escombros y su único ojo visible y vacío.

Múltiples hematomas cubrieron su rostro y manchas de sangre en su ropa.

"Ganador: Sakura Haruno". La multitud aplaudió finalmente consiguiendo otra buena pelea.

Sakura sonrió antes de sacar un par de temas para los oídos mejorados con el chakra de los oídos que tenía la protección del sonido de Dosu

Sakura me sonrió y dijo "Gracias Naruto".

En el ala médica Sasuke tenía enfurecido al ver su compañera de equipo, que antes era débil, diezmar a su oponente.

Se puso aún más enojado cuando vio la repetición del partido de Naruto y la paliza que le había dado un Neji.

Había sido enfurecido cuando se mostró muy impresionante, aunque vergonzosamente corto: "Muy bien todos", anunció Genma, "Vamos a tomar un descanso de diez minutos antes de continuar".

Con eso los concursantes fueron a la cancha de comida para conseguir algo comer.

Mientras que los miembros del equipo 7 y el miembro final del equipo 8 estaban esperando su comida, fueron abordados por el resto de los equipos y una versión más pequeña de Tsume.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y preguntó: "¿Kiba?" La mujer resopló.

Tsume castigo a Kiba, poniendo un poderoso Jutsu, que cambiaba de sexo a la persona que se ponía esta técnica, era especial para casos de machismo extremo en el clan Inuzuka.

"Así que este es el castigo que tuviste que pasar, de seguro muchos hombres lo tocaban", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

La hembra Kiba estaba molesta y se volvió cuando Hana dijo: "Cerca de 453 veces, la mayoría por los civiles". La hembra Kiba bajo su cabeza.

"Ahora, entonces", dijo Hana, "Vamos Kira-chan ... tenemos algunas cosas para cuidar". Con eso los dos se fueron.

El resto del equipo se quedó y comenzó a hablar de cosas.

Hinata disfrutó de su conversación con Naruto.

Para su sorpresa no se sonrójó ni tartamudeó tantas veces como él.

Naruto también notó que sus ojos tenían un poco de plata para ellos.

Después de los diez minutos estaban a punto de subir el grupo de regreso.

Como hicieron Naruto detuvo a Gaara. "Hola hombre de arena", dijo Naruto, "Tengo una proposición para ti".

Gaara se volvió hacia el chico y le preguntó si podría tener que ofrecerme.

Naruto respondió, "Un poderoso oponente que puede ayudarte a probar tu existencia" Gaara se congeló en ese momento y le preguntó: ¿Quién? "

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Por las últimas consecuencias es más probable en nuestro partido que un hombre llamado Orochimaru trata de atacar a la aldea, por si no lo sabias es un criminal de rango S y uno de los Sannin. Seguramente un ninja de rango Sía. capaz de ayudarte a probar lo poderoso que eres Gaara ".

Gaara sonrió como loco y dijo: "Sí, la sangre poderosa probaría mi existencia".

Después de la conversación, la pareja fue a la caja de los combatientes.

"El próximo partido de los exámenes de Chunin ahora". Dijo Genma

El par bajó a la arena. "¿Estás listo para morir Namikaze?" Gaara preguntó tratando de mantener las apariencias.

Naruto se quebró los nudillos antes de decir, "Yo no voy a morir ahora, pero voy a golpear una bolsa de arena de gran tamaño".

Así como el partido entre los dos estaba a punto de comenzar las plumas blancas comenzó a llover en la arena.

Los civiles se quedaron dormidos mientras los veteranos Ninja y otros Shinobi lograron luchar contra los efectos.

Gaara sonrió con locura que sabía que el tiempo para probar Por fin había llegado.

CONTUNUARA ...


	14. Matanza en la invasión

**Capítulo 13:**

 **Matanza en la invasión**

Como el Genjutsu cayó sobe el estadio de Konoha, los Shinobi rompieron el Jutsu y blandieron sus armas.

Inmediatamente los Shinobi de la arena y sonido descendieron sobre la multitud.

"Tú también puedes renunciar", dijo una Chunin de arena a un civil.

"Deberías renunciar tu", dijo el civil antes de que estuviera cubierto de humo revelándose como un ANBU.

Muchos otros civiles hicieron lo mismo revelando múltiples ANBU.

De vuelta en la cabina del kage, cuatro jounin sonidos se habían levantado y montaron una enorme caja alrededor de la parte superior de la arena atrapando a Minato que estaba disfrazado de Hiruzen y Orochimaru en su interior.

-Puede que hayas preparado la invasión Sensei -dijo Orochimaru-, pero en este día morirás.

El kage disfrazado se echó a reír y dijo: -¿Quién dijo que iba a morir? ... ¿Quién dijo que yo era el viejo Sarutobi?

El hombre arrancó las ropas que revelaban Minato Namikaze.

Los ojos amarillos de Orochimaru se abrieron en shock y miedo.

Este no era el anciano al que esperaba pelear.

"Debes saber cómo un Shinobi no pensar que tienes la ventaja sobre alguien", dijo Minato con una sonrisa, "¡También... asegúrate de que tus colaboradores de la información correcta!"

Se produjo un repentino choque y el techo comenzó a agrietarse.

Orochimaru se dio la vuelta para ver cuatro ANBU estacionados donde los cuatro jounin de sonido debían estar sosteniendo la barrera.

Tan pronto como la barrera cayó Gaara irrumpió por el techo con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro.

"Orochimaru…" - gruñó Gaara - "¡Tú serás el que probará mi existencia!"

El atado Jinchuuriki envió una gran ola de arena a la serpiente sannin que apenas logró esquivar. Se le recordó el hecho de que estaba rodeado por un grupo de ANBU y un kage muerto cuando le golpearon en la espalda con una bala de viento y tuvo que esquivar una gran cantidad de armas arrojadas a él.

Gaara, enfurecido, levantó muros de arena hechos de hormigón a su alrededor y los bloqueó antes de golpearlos hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo Jinchuuriki rugió, "¡ESTA ES MI LUCHA!

El Jinchuuriki Suna entonces procedió a girar sobre Orochimaru y envió ondas de arena a la serpiente sannin.

Los ANBU estaban a punto de interferir de nuevo cuando Minato los detuvo y dijo:

"No volvería a interrumpirme si yo fuera tú, él se ha vuelto loco por la pelea, si ahora interferimos nos matará así como a esa serpiente".

El ANBU parecía un poco molesto por no poder derribar al traidor, pero se detuvo porque no quería morir.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Naruto tenía sus dos espadas afuera y estaba cortando el sonido y el ninja de arena a izquierda y derecha.

Cerca de Shikamaru y Shino estaban usando sombras y bichos respectivamente para despachar a sus enemigos.

Sakura iba a todo el luchador de la calle en las colillas de todo el mundo.

Cada golpe venía con una mandíbula quebrada, dientes destrozados y muchos huesos rotos.

Alrededor de ellos Gai estaba agrietando múltiples huesos con sus puños mortales, Kakashi estaba usando Ninjutsu tanto como podía, Anko estaba usando a sus serpientes, Kurenai estaba atrapando a tantos como podía en ilusiones mortales y Asuma estaba cortando a través de objetivo después Utilizando sus cuchillos de zanja.

A medida que esto sucedía, los civiles estaban siendo trasladados a un área segura dentro de la montaña Hokage.

Una de las personas que fueron enviadas fue Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando fue llevado por los médicos, el "último" Uchiha miró furioso y celoso a Sakura y Naruto mostrando sus poderes.

En el otro lado de la aldea Kushina y un equipo de ANBU estaba sobre los cadáveres de un montón de ninja de sonido que formaban parte de un gran círculo de convocación.

Después de eso, decidieron regresar al pueblo y comenzar a desgarrar a los invasores.

"Parece que ese fue el último de ellos", dijo Naruto mientras observaba el campo de batalla quemado y roto.

La suerte de Orochimaru parecía no estar funcionando.

Había intentado usar un Jutsu de fuego para herir la arena de Jinchuuriki, pero eso sólo servía para empeorar las cosas cuando él solo se reformaba con su arena y empezaba a parecer un Shikaku en miniatura desde el lado izquierdo solamente.

La serpiente sannin intentó usar Un sello llamado el sello de tres puntas para intentar y bloquear la chacra del demonio de una cola, pero cometió el error de intentar el sello en el estómago.

Esto resultó ser un error, ya que el sello no estaba allí y sólo se las arregló para enojar más al monstruo del desierto aún más.

Orochimaru estaba prácticamente sin trucos, ya que no tenía el tiempo para usar la resurrección del mundo impuro para poder escapar.

Naruto, Shikamaru, y el Jounin aterrizó al lado de Minato.

Naruto sacó un pequeño cubo de palomitas de maíz y una cámara para ayudarles a recordar este momento para siempre.

 _ **Con Orochimaru vs Garra...**_

Gaara estaba cada vez más molesto.

Esta no era la pelea que le habían prometido.

Hasta el momento, la serpiente sannin sólo había esquivado y apenas había hecho nada para tratar de vencerlo.

En todo caso, se estaba escapando como un cobarde. -¡YO ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTA FARSA! Gaara rugió, "¡LA HORA DE MORIR OROCHIMARU!"

La Arena Jinchuuriki salió disparada Levantó la mano y agarró el brazo de Orochimaru.

Un grujido fuerte se escucho, lo que significaba que el brazo del hombre había sido destruido.

Gaara envió su arena.

Dado que este llamado gran guerrero Sannin era un desperdicio de su tiempo, iba a hacerle sufrir.

La arena aplastó el brazo y la pierna de Orochimaru.

La peor parte para Orochimaru fue que ya que la arena fue realzada por la chacra del Shukaku, por lo tanto la herida no se regeneraría.

Además de eso, no había ganado un nuevo cuerpo para intentar hacerlo.

"! Gran enterramiento de arena ¡" La implosión resultante de la tierra presurizada.

"NO…NOOOOO…ARG..."- fue lo ultimo que dijo Orochimaru, cuando lo aplastaron.

Todo lo que quedaba de Orochimaru en la arena era una gran mancha de sangre.

Cuando esto sucedió Anko repentinamente gritó de dolor como se aferraba su cuello.

El Kurenai se agachó junto a su amiga y movió su mano.

El sello maldito de su cuello ardía antes de que se volviera rojo y se desvaneció.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Anko cayó de rodillas mientras sentía una oscuridad en su alma y un gran peso en su corazón se desvanecía.

Tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas de felicidad. "Se ha ido... mi maldición se ha ido"

Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke también se aferró el cuello mientras sentía su sello de maldición quemándole.

La marca se quemó antes de que se desvaneciera lentamente.

En lugar de alegrarse de que el sello fue eliminado, el Uchiha sintió que su ira ardía dentro de él.

"La marca se ha ido... ¡alguien robó mi poder! ¡Necesitaba ese poder! "– rugió el Uchiha

De vuelta con el otro, Gaara rugió cuando se enfrentó al otro a su alrededor.

Finalmente le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Naruto: -Tú... Me prometiste un adversario poderoso! Naruto se rio entre dientes y dijo: -De verdad pensé que iba a pelear más. No esperaba que fuera un cobarde completo y total. "

Gaara gruñó y dijo:" Bueno, entonces... ¡Esperemos que seas más luchador! "

Así como Gaara estaba a punto de pelear contra Naruto rápidamente pasó por un conjunto irreconocible de signo de mano.

Disparar una gran explosión de llamas blancas puras de su boca.

Las llamas blancas y calientes cubrían a Gaara.

Lo bueno fue que las llamas fueron realzadas por la chacra de Elyon y quemaron la arena de Gaara convirtiéndola en cristal.

Minato estrelló la mano en el pecho de Gaara sobre el corazón.

Gracias a esta técnica, el chacra del Shukaku fue suprimido y Gaara durmió por primera vez en años.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba hacia los restos sangrientos de Orochimaru

Papa...¿Estás seguro de que Kabuto no saldrá y tratará de vengar a su amo? – dijo Naruto a su padre

"No…" - dijo Minato con una sonrisa maliciosa - "No sobrevivió al último día de tortura y le dio un ataque fulminante al corazón."

En ese momento Kushina aterrizó junto a ellos con Una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. -Bueno, vamos a ver la... -Se detuvo cuando ella vio la escena.

La mujer hizo una mueca y gruñó: -¡Oh, hombre! …Me perdí la pelea-

En eso Naruto se acercó y le dijo -, no te preocupes, mamá, grabe la pelea, ahora podemos verlo una y otra y otra vez.

Kushina sonrió y abrazo a su hijo.

Continuara…


	15. Alianza y una oferta

**Capítulo 14**

 **Alianza y una oferta.**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la invasión y la matanza de un Orochimaru.

Desde entonces se corrió la noticia que el Yondaime estaba vivo.

Sorprendentemente, Iwa no quería atacarlos.

Al parecer, habían aprendido de la guerra a no molestar a este tipo.

Si lo hicieran sería la tercera guerra Shinobi empezaría de nuevo.

Cuando las cosas empezaron a ir por su cauce normal, Minato ordenó a Jiraiya encontrar a Tsunade.

Para hacer las cosas interesantes, le dijo al viejo sapo sabio que si no la traía, sus libros serían prohibidos para siempre y que habrá sellos de protección alrededor de las aguas termales en caso de que no la misión.

Hasta el momento, el viejo pervertido sigue buscando a su ex compañera.

Mientras esto sucedía, Minato había logrado dar dos promociones tanto a Sakura Haruno como a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

El motivo por el cual ambos demostraron habilidad y tácticas increíbles.

Hablando de que la ley se sentaba contra la "Líder" del clan Haruno iba relativamente bien.

Ornella al no ser la líder permanente, había utilizado derechos que no le corresponden, puesto que esos derechos eran de Sakura, le fueron despojados y que Sakura obtendría hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, estaría bajo la protección de la familia Namikaze.

A decir verdad Ornella, no pensaba entregarle el liderato a Sakura, puesto que según ella, merecía ese puesto, pero al enterarse de que ella fue despojada del liderato, fue a la casa de Minato y exigió que le devolvieran los derechos a ella, puesto que solo ella tenía los derechos sobre el clan Haruno.

Kushina la echó de una patada fuera del complejo Namikaze.

En el momento en que Minato estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunos papeles que tenían que ver con algunas reparaciones menores de las fuerzas de invasión.

Otra cosa buena de que el consejo civil se disolvió, había mucho menos papeleo.

Ahora no tenía que usar clones de sombra como antes.

Justo cuando imprimió el sello aprobado en la última hoja, un Chunin irrumpió por la puerta.

-¡Yondaime-sama! El hombre gritó: -Hay gente aquí para verte, señor.

Minato parecía confundida antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a cuatro mujeres bastante hermosas.

La primera fue la más veterana.

Tenía los ojos verde oscuro con el pelo largo y rubio hecho en una larga cola de caballo.

Llevaba una camisa negra ANBU y pantalones largos con vendajes alrededor de los tobillos y las espinillas con sandalias.

En su cinturón había una gran espada que estaba hecha de metal plateado y tenía una imagen de una flor grabada en la hoja.

Los otros tres tenían aproximadamente 13años.

El primero tenía cabello negro y ojos azules.

Llevaba una camisa roja con largos pantalones negros y sandalias.

Tenía unos guardias de tibias debajo de las piernas del pantalón.

También tenía almohadillas en los codos y un par de guantes que tenía nudillos en ellos con pequeñas espigas también.

La segunda era una cabeza roja con ojos verde oscuro.

Llevaba una camisa verde con la imagen de una serpiente azul deslizándose sobre el hombro hasta el estómago.

También tenía pantalones y botas negras.

Sobre su espalda había un arco y una aljaba de flechas.

Ella también tenía unos cuchillos que lanzaban en su cinturón que tenía una rosa para una hebilla.

La tercera era una rubia de ojos azules.

Tenía el pelo caído en dos coletas.

Llevaba una camisa rosa y pantalones largos con sandalias. En su brazo derecho estaba la imagen azul de una luna creciente. En sus caderas había un par de cimitarras.

-¿Es usted el líder de este pueblo?

La mujer más vieja pregunto y Minato respondió: "Yo soy. ¿Quién eres?

La mujer miró a Minato con extrañeza antes de decir:

-Me llamo Isis, la líder actual de Hanagakure. "

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron a un tamaño increíble cuando oyó eso.

El pueblo escondido en las flores era bastante bien conocido.

El pueblo era conocido como una aldea amazónica compuesta enteramente de mujeres.

La mayoría de los hombres han ido en busca del pueblo porque se dice que tiene las mujeres más bellas.

La mayoría de ellos eran viejos pervertidos que buscaban un harén.

Ellos, junto con sus convoyes, nunca volvieron a ser vistos.

Otros lo buscaron por su tierra que era rica en un mineral que era bueno para enfocar la chacra.

Oyó que un Iwa Jounin había ido allí he intentado conseguir una alianza.

Al parecer, hizo algo para molestarlos porque fue encontrado unos días más tarde cansado de un árbol después de haber sido castrado con un kunai sobrecalentado y oxidado.

-¿Qué quiere el líder de las Amazonas con nosotros? - Minato preguntó - "Pensé que tu pueblo se había cortado completamente del mundo de los hombres".

Isis asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Lo hicimos, sin embargo, ha habido algunos incidentes inesperados últimamente, Iwa ha estado atacando mucho últimamente".

Isis escucho que el Yondaime era conocido como un gran ninja , cuando elimino a muchos Ninjas de Iwa en la tercera guerra Shinobi , su aldea sería la primera en conseguir una alianza".

Minato asintió con la cabeza.

También sentía un poco de molestia que Iwa todavía estaba tratando de hacer algo estúpido como jugar con un grupo de mujeres que fueron capaces de castrar a uno de sus mejores luchadores.

"Estoy seguro de que puedo redactar una alianza" - dijo Minato - "¿Ahora te importaría decirme lo que esas tres chicas están haciendo aquí?"

Isis dijo: "Son algunos de mis genin más fuertes que van a ser Chunin y salir de la aldea sería una buena cosa para ellos.

Usted por casualidad tiene a alguien que pueda mostrarles alrededor de la aldea, preferiblemente alguien que no intente nada indecente. "

Minato pensó por un segundo y dijo: -Creo que conozco a alguien así.

 _ **Unos minutos después en la casa Namikaze...**_

Minato y las amazonas entraron en la casa para escuchar los sonidos de las explosiones y ver a Kushina caminando como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

"Naruto y Sakura están peleando de nuevo, ¿no?" Minato le preguntó con una expresión de aburrimiento recibiendo un asentimiento de su esposa.

Minato negó con la cabeza, Isis caminó al lado de Minato y preguntó: "¿Uno de esos dos va a ser que mostrarán a mis chicas por el pueblo? Minato asintió.

El grupo se dirigió entonces al área de entrenamiento.

Fueron recibidos por la visión de Naruto esquivando la chacra de la tierra puños accionados de Sakura.

Naruto esquivó algunos golpes más antes de lanzar una patada que hizo que la ex chica de pelo rosa esquiva a un lado.

Naruto salió y sus uñas se alargaron hasta las garras y dio un giro a la chica con sus garras.

Sakura cogió las garras con una mano antes de retorcerse y echó a la chica por encima del hombro.

Sakura llevó sus piernas al suelo para evitar que fuera demasiado lejos.

La cabeza roja alzó la vista y estaba a punto de cargar de nuevo cuando notó a los demás allí. "Naruto," dijo la niña, "Tenemos compañía."

Naruto miró detrás de él para ver a las niñas.

Minato se acercó y respondió.

"Son representantes del pueblo escondido en las flores y necesito que seas el guía para ellas"

. Naruto miró a las chicas y empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

Naruto le preguntó: "¿No sería mejor dejar que Sakura fuera la guía?"

Minato sonrió burlonamente y dijo - "¿Qué pasa Naruto? no tienes miedo de ellas, ¿verdad? Pensé que ya tenías esa charla con tu mamá. "

Naruto se ruborizó y gritó," ¡No quise decir eso grandísimo estúpido! Quiero decir que puede que no sea una buena idea que un chico escolte a unas cuantas amazonas por el pueblo...además... ¿cómo sé que no me tirarán a un callejón y me castrarán si hago una observación equivocada?

La muchacha con el arco y las flechas se acercó y dijo: -¿Qué te pasa, chico?

Naruto se volvió hacia la chica y gruñó, "No, estoy un poco nervioso, ya que ustedes son muy famosas por que odian a los hombres y como en realidad soy un hombre, temo por mi vida. "

La niña sonrió y dijo:" Deberías ser un hombrecito. "

Naruto frunció el ceño sus ojos destellando de oro por un segundo mientras se acercaba a la chica y le susurra - " Sabes que los arrogantes siempre están a punto de morir. ¿Quieres aprender esa lección de primera mano?

La cabeza roja iba a hacer otra observación cuando Isis dijo:

-¡Artemisa! Estamos aquí para el beneficio de nuestro hogar y no vamos a arruinarlo luchando con el hijo del líder. "

Artemis frunció el ceño antes de que se volteara " Ahora Naruto acompáñalas por favor ", dijo Namikaze más viejo," Cuanto antes empieces, más pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por tener una parte de tu anatomía destrozada. "

Naruto suspiró y dijo:" Vamos" - Las muchachas asintieron y fueron con la rubia plateada.

Cuando estaban fuera del recinto, Artemisa preguntó: "¿Dónde vamos primero?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: Supongo que los campos de entrenamiento, esperemos que podamos evitar a unos pocas... personas poco éticas. "

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con confusión en el tono de Naruto.

Como estaban a mitad de camino Naruto notó que algunos de los chicos les estaban dando algunas miradas desagradables.

Obviamente se enojaron porque buscaron sus armas.

"Sólo relájese", dijo Naruto, "si una niña aquí usualmente tiene una cinta con un símbolo de flor en ella, ellos saben que no se meten con ellas. "

Las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente cuando oyeron que los civiles masculinos pervertidos se pusieron pálidos y voltearon los ojos.

Las novias y las esposas los golpearon.

Tan pronto como llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento vieron que no había nadie allí.

"En serio esperaba que alguien..." - Naruto y las chicas escucharon un grito de "¡JUVENTUD!" Naruto caminó hacia el sonido con las chicas y encontró al equipo Gai

Ten-Ten practicaba con todas sus diferentes armas mientras Neji estaba practicando Su Jyuken aunque parecía que estaba teniendo un tiempo muy difícil desde que Naruto prácticamente se había roto los brazos unas semanas antes Sorprendentemente, Lee estaba allí entrenando con su único brazo.

"Naruto!" - Gai gritó cuando vio a Naruto - " ¿Cómo estás en este día brillante y juvenil? ¿Y quiénes son estas jóvenes bellas? "

Naruto contestó," A la primera pregunta estoy bien, por mi parte solo se me el nombre de una de ellas, se llama Artemisa".

"Mi nombre es Afrodita. "Dijo una de ellas Naruto alzó una ceja a los nombres, pero decidió no cuestionar la idea, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Ten-Ten tocando las cimitarras de Afrodita,

"¿Puedo ayudarte?", pregunto la rubia

Ten-Ten recuperó su compostura y dijo: -Lo siento…es sólo que quiero ser una experta en armas cuando sea mayor. "

Afrodita sonrió un poco y dijo:" Tienes buen gusto entonces. Los metales de nuestra tierra son capaces de asumir cualquier tipo de chacra. Hace que sea un arma útil y poderosa para quien las maneja, siempre y cuando tenga el arma adecuada. "

Ten-Ten estaba babeando al oír eso.

Mientras esto sucedía, Artemisa estaba mirando a Lee extrañamente. "¿Ese muchacho que está gravemente herido o está enfermo mentalmente?"

Neji se encogió de hombros y dijo: "un poco de ambos, Lee siempre ha sido así. No importa lo la derrota, él siempre se levanta y quiere demostrar que es poderoso, quizás puede que no sea el mejor del pueblo, pero es un luchador muy hábil… Ahora bien, si no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por él y Gai-sensei nos estuvieran extrañando. "Artemisa estaba mirando a Lee en estado de shock, no había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera una determinación así, en otras palabras, era muy interesante.

En ese momento, el estómago de Naruto se dio a conocer.

-Lo siento -dijo Naruto-. Supongo que no tenía suficiente para desayunar.

Artemisa soltó un bufido y dijo:

-Típico. A diferencia de los hombres, no tenemos que depender tanto de la comida. "

En ese momento su estómago se dio a conocer seguido por el resto de su equipo.

Las chicas parecían un poco ruborizadas. "Creo que sé un buen lugar que podemos ir Comer ", dijo Naruto," Hasta más tarde Gai-sensei"

Pocos minutos después los cuatro llegaron al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen.

"¡Hey Áyame-chan!" - gritó Naruto al entrar al restaurante- "¡Cuatro cuencos de especial de hoy! Tenemos muchas bocas para alimentar".

El chef de ramen de cabello castaño salió detrás del mostrador y dijo, "Muy bien Naruto-kun... ¡Papá cuatro especiales extra grande!"

Mientras esperaban, la curiosidad de Naruto se apoderó de él." Tengo que preguntar, "dijo Naruto," ¿De dónde sacaste tus nombres? Son un poco... extraños. "Ariadna miró a Naruto y respondió - " Somos nombrados por nuestros mejores luchadores o líderes desde que nuestra madre vio potencial en nosotros.

Me nombraron después de la hermana de mi madre, que era una gran mano a mano luchador. Artemisa fue nombrada después de uno de nuestros líderes que resultó ser una cazadora con un objetivo impecable.

Afrodita fue nombrada después del líder que la siguió porque se dijo que era el niño más hermoso nacido ese año. "Naruto asintió y dijo," Wow".

Artemisa miró a Naruto y le preguntó: "¿Dónde has conseguido tu nombre?"

Naruto se sonrojó un poco y dijo: "Me nombraron a un personaje de los libros de mi padrino. Afortunadamente para mí fue antes de que él empezara a escribir esos asquerosos libros. "

Artemisa parecía confundida y dijo," ¿Qué libros? "

Naruto se inclinó y susurró en su oído.

Tan pronto como se hizo, el arquero gruñó enojada e hizo un mental de herir a dicho hombre si llegaba a verlo.

En ese momento había cuatro tazones de ramen colocados delante de los cuatro ninja.

A los pocos minutos más tarde había enormes montañas De cuencos vacíos de ramen delante de ellos Áyame tenía una mirada de absoluta conmoción y asombro en su rostro, mientras que Teuchi tenía símbolos de moneda en sus ojos.

Naruto miró hacia abajo en los tazones de fuente y dijo, "nunca pensé que cualquier muchacha tenía tan grande apetito Artemis –san"

La susodicha dio una palmadita en el estómago y dijo: "A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas de los pueblos ocultos, tomamos las cosas en serio. Así que no dejamos que cosas como la cantidad de comida que consumimos se interpongan en nuestro camino. Además, tenemos un horario de entrenamiento muy intenso, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos. "

En ese momento había un gran bullicio en las calles.

Todo el mundo corrió hacia el camino para ver un gran sapo con la lengua envuelta alrededor de alguien saltando por la carretera

"¿Acabas de ver eso?", Preguntó Artemisa después de unos segundos de silencio.

Los demás asintieron.

"Bueno" - Naruto dijo - "vamos a ver si no podemos continuar en la gira".

Se encontró con alguien inesperado, con su futuro suegro, Hiashi Hyuuga.

El patriarca Hyuuga estaba realmente parecía que había corrido sin parar, puesto que habían gotas de sudor corriendo por su cara.

"¡Naruto!" El hombre gritó mientras agarraba a la rubia de plata resaltada.

"¡Necesito que vengas conmigo de inmediato!" - Naruto Levantó una ceja y preguntó - "Lo siento Hiashi-dono, pero estoy en medio de..."

El patriarca Hyuuga agarró los hombros de Naruto y gritó:

"¡Es sobre Hinata! ¡Está en peligro! "- Naruto pareció sorprendido y dijo:" ¿Pueden venir? No creo que a papá le guste si los dejo ir por el pueblo sin supervisión y todo.

"El hombre simplemente sacudió la cabeza furiosamente en el movimiento de sí. Todos corrieron hacia el complejo Hyuuga.

Pronto se encontraron en la habitación de Hinata Hyuuga.

En el interior estaba Hinata acostada en la cama con los ojos envueltos en vendajes. -¿Qué le pasó?

-Ha empezado hace unas horas -dijo el anciano-, se cayó al suelo en medio del entrenamiento cuando activó a Byakugan, se tapó los ojos y sangran.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le preguntó: "¿Hinata puedes quitarte las vendas?" Hinata pareció oírlo y lentamente quitó las vendas de sus ojos.

Naruto casi jadeó cuando los ojos de Hinata se abrieron.

Sus ojos ya no eran blancos.

Eran ligeramente azules con múltiples líneas en él casi como un cristal con un borde ligeramente plateado al cristal como líneas.

Además, la esclerótica era de plata. -¿Qué demonios le pasaron a los ojos? Naruto preguntó.

Hiashi respondió: "No sé, esperaba que lo supieras." Naruto pensó por un segundo hasta que Elyon y Kyuubi comenzaron a enviarle la información lo más rápido posible.

Naruto dijo: "Creo que lo sé. ¿Recuerdas el Jutsu que usé en Hinata cuando estaba en un paro cardíaco en el hospital?"

Hiashi asentó

"Esto es aparentemente es un resultado de los chacras más potentes que se mezclan con su chacra...cuando activó su Byakugan el chacra se precipitó a sus ojos"

Hiashi se paseaba y dijo: - "Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno!" - Ariadna parecía confundida y preguntó - "¿Cómo es esto algo malo?".

Hiashi respondió: "El consejo de Hyuuga verá esto como algo malo, podrían ponerla en la familia segundaria y tenerla marcada con el sello de pájaro enjaulado, peor que podrían intentar sacar sus ojos y trasplantarlos a otra persona. "

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dijo:" Es una mala idea El chacra que creó sus ojos todavía podría estar allí y podría matar a la persona que se los trasplantaría".

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "La única manera en que puedo anular su veredicto con respecto a mi hija es si es tomada por alguien".

Naruto preguntó: "¿Estás a punto de decir lo que te creo? Naruto se mostró sorprendido al igual que todos los demás.

Hinata rápidamente se desmayó ante la idea de casarse con Naruto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -preguntó Naruto.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y dijo:" Si, la única manera de ver esto sobrevive es tenerla bajo una poderosa protección de clanes, además de que el consejo estaría encantado si pudieran ganar más poder político en la aldea".

Naruto suspiró y dijo: "Bueno, si eso significa salvar a mi amigo, entonces creo que no tengo mucha elección, lo haré."

Hiashi suspiró y dijo: "Gracias, acabas de salvar a mi hija de un destino horrible, escribiré los contratos esta noche. "

Naruto miró a las Amazonas y dijo:" Bueno, mejor volvamos al complejo de nuestros líderes Probablemente se hagan con las negociaciones del tratado por ahora. "

Con eso se fueron.

Tan pronto como lo hicieron Hinata se despertó y dijo:" Padre, tuve el sueño más extraño. Soñé que tenía un Byakugan mutado y que iba a casarme con Naruto-kun. "

Hiashi miró a su hija y dijo - " La verdad hija es que eso no fue un sueño. "

Hinata guardó silencio por un segundo mientras parpadeaba con sus nuevos ojos 3 veces.

Entonces, el más alto chillido resonó en el aire se escuchó en toda Konoha y rompieron los vidrios de varias casa alrededor del complejo Hyuuga y los perros del clan Inuzuka aullaron, ya que el chillido hirió sus oídos.

Hinata luego se desmayó de felicidad con una sonrisa que casi le cubría todo el rostro.

Hiashi estaba limpiando la sangre que salía de sus oídos.

"Nota para mí... comprar un audífono mañana" - pensó el patriarca Hyuuga.

Continuara…


	16. La Caída de Sasuke

**Capítulo 15**

 **La Caída de Sasuke**

Habían pasado unos días desde las chicas del pueblo oculto de las flores llegaron al pueblo.

En ese tiempo Tsunade había vuelto a la aldea.

A pesar de que sigue siendo reacia, ya que Jiraiya prácticamente la había atacado con uno de sus sapos, la envolvió en su lengua y luego la hizo junto con ella hasta Konoha.

La mujer casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando vio a Minato y Kushina con vida.

Ella realmente pensó que estaba alucinando porque toda la bebida que había consumido durante todos esos años, junto con el estrés de todas las niñas.

El aprendiz de Tsunade, Shizune se desmayó.

No fue hasta que Kushina se acercó y la abofeteó, la mujer se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando ni alucinando.

Minato y Kushina le dieron un abrazo a Tsunade, después de eso, el famoso médico fue puesto para lidiar con un Rock Lee después de su casi trágica batalla con Gaara.

Gracias a sus habilidades demostradas, Sakura y Naruto fueron promovidos a Chunin, gracias a sus habilidades tácticas ya su inteligencia y lo anunciaron en el acto de clausura de los exámenes.

 **Algunos días después**

 **Complejo Uchiha**

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

Un ceño fruncido presente en su rostro.

Había perdido todo su respeto, toda su influencia, todo por culpa de Naruto.

Cuando caminaba por las calles, escuchaba las voces de odio, también escuchaba que murmuraba a sus espaldas, eran miradas y murmuraciones que, en ocasiones, Naruto y no solo eso, los comerciantes que antes, lo alababan hasta el punto que lo regalaban lo que iba a comprar, ahora exigían que le pagaran.

El señor Miya de la tienda de abarrotes que estaba cerca del barrio Uchiha, fue una prueba de ello.

 _ **FLASBACK**_

Sasuke había comprado las cosas para la cena, pero cuando llegué a la caja a pagar, lo atendió al mismo señor Miya:

-qué quieres ... Uchiha - le dijo el Señor Miya con desdén.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, normalmente el señor Miya lo llamaba Sasuke -sama.

Sasuke puso las cosas que iba a llevarse, para que el señor Miya le cobrara

\- hijo 1.200 ryu ... - dijo.

Sasuke pago, pero vio la cara molesta del dependiente, cuando iba saliendo, el señor Miya le dijo:

\- antes que te vayas, quiero decirte una cosa, Uchiha (Sasuke voltio a verlo), esta es la última vez que te gusta, a partir de mañana, busca dónde comprar tus abarrotes, ya no hay novedades en mi tienda. - dijo el señor Miya.

Sasuke, lo encaro molesto.

"- ¿pero qué le pasa? ... usted siempre me atendió bien, hasta me dio y ahora me trata así".

-Porque antes no sabía que tu clan planeaba a esta aldea, iban a usar al hijo de Yondaime, como arma, que bueno que tu hermano. Itachi hizo bien al matar a todos Uchiha, nos hizo un favor a todos en Konoha. , así que ... ¡Lárgate, y no vuelvas! - le grito el señor Miya.

Sasuke salió enojado de la tienda, mientras caminaba por la calle notó la mirada de desprecio de los demás aldeanos lejanos, eso es Sasuke le molesto mucho, porque incluso los primeros miembros del consejo civil, que lo consideraban como Kami en la tierra, ahora le dieron la espalda.

Todo comenzó cuando Minato se reunió en el pueblo en la plaza durante el acto de clausura, para nombrar a los nuevos Chunin que participaba en los exámenes y colaboraba en la invasión de Orochimaru, cuando se llamaba Chunin a Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke Subió en el escenario molesto

 **Sasuke:** Yondaime, exijo ser nombrado Chunin, ni ese Dobe, ni la estorbo merecento honor, solo un Ninja de Elite como yo merezco ser Chunin, aparte de que merezco este rango fue mi batalla fue amañada para que perdiera.

 **Minato:** ... y quien te crees para exigirme eso, yo soy el líder de la aldea, mi hijo y Sakura Haruno, ganaron las preliminares y también colaboraron en la invasión de Orochimaru, así que ellos merecen el nombramiento y no hay muchachito con complejo de superioridad como tú

Eso enojo al Uchiha, un punto que comparte Sharingan antes ante Minato.

 **S** **asuke:** Escucha bien maldito remedo de Hokage, merezco este asenso porque como descendiente de uno de los clanes fundadores de esta aldea, tengo todo el derecho, estoy que la élite de Konoha y por lo tanto merezco este ascenso ... ese viejo carcamán del Sandaime debió haber nombrado un padre como sucesor, Fugaku Uchiha mi padre, debió haber sido el Hokage, pero pensé bien, creo que ya es hora de que Konoha tenga un nuevo Kage, por lo tanto ... exijo que me nombre como el Godaime Hokage, tú no mereces liderar esta aldea.

Minato se enfureció por las palabras del Uchiha.

 **Minato:** ¡YA BASTA SASUKE UCHIHA! ... solo porque somos un prestigioso Clan, crees que todos estamos por debajo de ti, estoy harto de esa actitud, creo que es hora de que Konoha sepa que los Uchiha no fueron el clan honorable que pretendían ser.

Minato se dirigió a la multitud y dijo:

\- "Queridos ciudadanos de Konoha, ya es hora de que la verdad detrás de la masacre Uchiha, todo haya comenzado hace 15 años, sabían ustedes que fue el ataque del Kyuubi, fue producido por un Uchiha, que se identificó como Madara ... así es ciudadanos, al parecer Madara Uchiha está aún con vida y uso El Sharingan en el Kyuubi para atacar Konoha, no una vez 2 veces, la 1 vez que el Kyuubi ataco Konoha, fue cuando Madara se enfrentó a Harishama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage , usar su Sharingan para hipnotizar al Biju, el cual fue sellado en su esposa Mito Uzumaki, la cual antes de morir, sellaron al Kyuubi en Kushina, mi esposa y Madara aprovecharon el nacimiento de mi hijo, para sacar al Kyuubi de mi esposa y por 2 ° usar el mismo método para atacar Konoha hace 15 años, ciudadanos de Konoha, que hasta el Kyuubi, fue una víctima más de ese hombre ..."

 **Sasuke:** ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ... Porque si eso Fuera Cierto, no debéis Haber Eligió una ESE hija de tu Hijo, Eres una idiota, Yondaime, el Kyuubi Perteneces al clan Uchiha, debiste a mi madre para tener ESE Poder, El Poder de Kyuubi le pretendía por derecho un mi clan, debieron haberlo robado y lo reclamaron como propio ... "

 **Kushina:** ¡Te equivocas! ... esa noche, cuando terminé de dar luz nueva Madara Uchiha y tomó un naruto como rehén y Minato luchó contra él y nos confirmó su identidad mientras salvaba a Naruto, pero era una trampa, me capturó y me llevó a las millas de Konoha y me arrancó un Kyuubi del sello ".

 **Sasuke:** ... ¡MIENTES! ... El fundador del clan no había hecho esto y ahora solo había dicho ese solo porque ese Dobe de Naruto es tu hijo, Uzumaki y estás difiriendo con esas mentiras a mi clan.

 **Minato:** ... Lo que dijo mi esposa es verdad! ... por la razón desde el segundo ataque del Kyuubi, los Uchiha fueron apartados porque se temían que pudiesen tomar el control del Kyuubi gracias al Sharingan ... algunos de ustedes no conocen el motivo de La Uchiha fue quien orquestó el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, pero también descubrió que estaban planeando un golpe de estado ... en el caso de que el clan Uchiha tuvo éxito, comenzó a usar una guerra civil aquí Konoha o peor la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi ... entonces tal vez Kumo o Iwa podría haber sido unido para apoyar a los Uchiha "

Todo el pueblo estaba pasmado, las palabras del Yondaime y Minato se sentaron hacia Sasuke y continúo hablando:

 **Minato:**... Parece que tu hermano se tomó la libertad de proteger a Konoha al impedir que tu clan comenzara una guerra civil en Konoha, gracias a Itachi que el Sandaime se incluye en Fugaku junto con todo el resto del Clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado contra la aldea y hacer esclavos tanto a los aldeanos, como a los jefes de los otros clanes, a través del Sharingan, según lo que yo creo, Hiruzen, la noche antes del golpe, Itachi mató todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, incluso a tu padre y para que sepas Sasuke, tu madre Mikoto, en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con ese golpe, cuando Itachi iba a matar a Fugaku, se enteró que tu padre mato a tu madre, para hacerse con el Mangekyō Sharingan, cuando regresaste esa noche de la Academia Ninja, fue allá donde encontraste los cadáveres de los miembros de tu clan, tirados en las calles,incluyendo a tus padres ... y también supe que el clan Uchiha después de apoderarse de Konoha usar un Naruto como una arma para someterse a las demás aldeas.

 **Sasuke:** Naruto ... lo controlaré y lo sellare dentro de mí y tomaré el lugar que mi clan debería tener y toda Konoha vivirá solo para servir, como Madara pretendía que fuera. "

"Anbu saca un Sasuke Uchiha de aquí ahora" ordenó Minato.

Sasuke fue sacado del escenario, bajo la mirada indignada de toda la gente de Konoha.

 _ **FIN FLASBACK**_

A partir de ese día, Sasuke siente todo el odio que Konoha que antes tenía una Naruto, ahora lo iba a hacer.

Hasta Kakashi dijo en la cara a Sasuke que el Sharingan era un atajo, que por esa razón se lo quito, eso molesto bastante al Uchiha.

En cuanto al antiguo consejo civil, al enterarse del intento del golpe del estado del padre de Sasuke fue a hacer y que Madara fue el causante del ataque del Kyuubi, se dio cuenta de que pusieron la fe a una persona que no valía la pena, debido a la nueva información que se revelo en el acto de clausura.

Desde entonces le dieron la espalda a Sasuke y le quitaron todo el apoyo que antes ostentaba y ahora todos lo miraron con odio y disgusto, hasta que perdió su club de fans incluyendo a Ami, quien tomo el liderato cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era.

Ahora todas las chicas lo veían con asco y repulsión.

Ahora toda Konoha lo odiaba por lo que su padre había intentado hacer.

Sasuke no podía entender por qué.

Su padre estaba tratando de hacer un lugar mejor para el Clan Uchiha, haciendo una copia de los otros clanes que eran inferiores a ellos y que por esa razón, los Uchiha eran la élite de toda Konoha, que el Sharingan era el camino hacia el, el poder de controlar no solo a Konoha, si no a las demás aldeas ninjas.

Según Sasuke, Konoha tenía que recordar que los Uchiha eran la élite de la élite, pero lo que era la época era Naruto, el "Dobe" de la academia era más fuerte que él.

\- "Tendré tu poder Naruto ..." -pensó Sasuke amargamente- "... y cuando acabe con el que estaba seguro de que esa molesta de Sakura sea mi juguete sexual y que esa chica Hinata, no engendre hijos Namikaze, si no Uchiha ".

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente mientras pensaba en todas las maneras que Hinata y Sakura se sometieran a él.

Pero lo que más molestaba a Sasuke era que mientras él era una humilde genin, sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban promovidos a Chunin ...

Y para empeorar las cosas con Orochimaru, no se pudo obtener la verdadera fuerza que su marca de maldición había desaparecido.

"Ya no tengo nada que pueda comer en este pueblo, lo mejor es que yo vaya, busque el poder en otro lado y cuando lo tenga y esté en Itachi, vuelva a ser un Naruto y con mi Sharingan sellare al Kyuubi dentro de mí , con ese poder, completare que mi padre no pudo hacer, disfrutado este tiempo de libertad Konoha, que cuando cumplia mis objetivos, volveré y tomare el lugar que los Uchiha merecen ... Ser los dueños no solo de Konoha, sino también del mundo "- pensó Sasuke arrogantemente.

De pronto entre los pergaminos vio 2 cartas, Sasuke abrió una, una vez que la leyó, Formó una sonrisa arrogante.

"Al menos hay personas que valoran el poder de los Uchiha" - murmuro el Uchiha.

La nota era de Gendo Hiroto, Daiki Kuchi, Takeshi Nakahara y decía que ellos apoyaban el golpe de estado que Fugaku había planeado y se indignó de que Itachi les quito la oportunidad de que los Uchiha tuvieran el poder que merecía y que apoyara incondicionalmente , junto a la carta tenía una buena cantidad de dinero, así podía ganar algún tiempo el estilo de vida que se merecía.

Sasuke luego abrió la otra carta, y se puso más feliz por lo que estaba escrito en ella, decía que Madara volvía a reclamar lo que pertenece a los Uchiha.

 _ **Unos días más tarde ...**_

Minato había terminado de hacer todo el papeleo que tenía con ayuda de sus clones de sombra, cuando un Chunin irrumpió por la puerta de la oficina del hombre.

"¡Hokage-sama, el Uchiha se ha ido!" -gritó el hombre.

"¿What?" -gritó el rubio.

-Ha sido hace unas unas horas ... -explicó el Chunin- Kakashi Hatake fue a ver si el muchacho estaba bien, puesto que no lo había visto hace unos días y dijo que vio al muchacho dirigirse a las puertas del pueblo.

Minato suspiró y dijo: "Sabía que debía haber encerrado un muchacho después de su evaluación psíquica, manda un Kakashi y al antiguo equipo 7 a recuperarlo".

El Chunin entonces consiguió su piel fuera de allí.

 _ **Unas pocas horas después ...**_

Sasuke estaba corriendo a través del bosque.

Su sonrisa Uchiha marca registrada apareció en su cara, con el dinero que cobro de ese cheque, compraría comida y armamento y la otra vez reuniría aliados.

Sabía que el pueblo no correría el riesgo de lastimarlo, Incluso si lo atraparon no lo castigarían por temor a perder sus ojos poderosos,

( _**Jorgecr72: Pobre iluso**_ )

El plan de Sasuke era hacer una parada en la aldea del sonido, ya que su líder, ahora muerto, le había dado una verdadera fuerza.

El chico pensó que si se entrenaba y que podría llegar a ser el líder de esa aldea, cuando tuviera el poder suficiente, volvería a destruir a Konoha.

Fue en ese momento en que una corriente de llamas de oro apareció e incineró el árbol al que el fuga Uchiha estaba a punto de saltar.

Antes de que el ingenuo se pueda contemplar lo que estaba pasando, una ráfaga de terror se incrustó junto con la ropa en los hombros dentro del árbol en el que estaba parado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño furiosamente al ver los miembros de su antiguo equipo mirándolo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gritó el Emo- Uchiha.

"Estamos aquí para llevarle la vuelta al pueblo" dijo Kakashi severamente.

El Uchiha escupió y gritó: "Como si me importara, ese pueblo es tan débil que ni siquiera tiene nada que ofrecerme, ya perdí el apoyo de consejo, ahora esa aldea me odia, así que no volveré y si vuelvo será para vengarme".

Kakashi se acercó a Uchiha y procedió a aplastar su puño contra la cara del joven.

-Y pensar ... dijo Kakashi- ... que el pueblo lo trató como a un príncipe.

Kakashi entonces involucra al joven. Uchiha en alambre de ninja y carga al niño arrogante sobre su hombro.

Mientras regresaban, el Uchiha comenzó a mandarles que lo dejaran irse.

Realmente estaba empezando a destrozar los nervios de todos.

Al menos lo hizo hasta que Naruto sacó una cinta adhesiva y la envolvió la boca del Uchiha.

Tan pronto como el grupo volvió a la aldea, recibió abucheos de parte de la aldea.

El Uchiha fue entregado a fuerza ANBU, fue llevado a cabo la instalación para su interrogatorio y su chacra fue sellada, así como sus ojos cubiertos en envoltorios a prueba de chacra lo que le impide el uso de su Sharingan.

Minato fue al consejo y dijo que el Uchiha debía ser ejecutado, que si no era posible, que se uniría a Madara para destruir Konoha, todos se estremecían por las palabras del Yondaime.

Si el antiguo consejo civil todavía apoyaba a Sasuke, probablemente habrían tratado de culpar a Naruto por lastimar al Uchiha, pero ahora sabían la verdad las cosas son diferentes.

Todos decidieron que el castigo del chico sería la ejecución bajo los cargos de tratar de abandonar la aldea.

La noticia de la ejecución corrió por el pueblo como un reguero de pólvora.

La reputación del Uchiha con los aldeanos estaba por los suelos.

Cuando la noticia sobre el intento de deserción del muchacho, casi arrojaron al muchacho como un viejo saco de basura.

Con unos pocos días, todos estaban reunidos en la arena y todo el mundo estaba observando a un Gendo Hiroto, Daiki Kuchi, Takeshi Nakahara.

Los jefes del clan estaban esperando en una cierta caja mientras los civiles estaban en los asientos principales.

Si alguna vez se vieron afectados por el clima, vieron algunos de los jefes de clan tener palomitas de maíz, refrescos y unas cuantas cámaras.

Minato se paró en el medio de la arena y sacó un micrófono.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Habitantes de Konoha como ustedes saben, Sasuke Uchiha, trato de abandonar Konoha, esos para nuestros ojos es un acto de traición, traigan al acusado".

Un ANBU llevaba al traidor Uchiha hacia el Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha", dijo el rubio Kage, "Estás aquí acusado de intentar dejar Konoha, ¿Cómo te declaras?" - Sasuke gruñó y le escupió en la cara.

Minato miró al arrogante muchacho y Dijo - Yo lo tomaré como "culpable"

¿Alguien quiere defender a este chico? "- hubo un silencio-" ¿Alguien? ... Sasuke Uchiha ... ¿Antes de morir tienes algo que decir?

Gendo, Daiki y Takeshi no defendieron a ningún defensor, sino que se separaron que ellos lo ayudaron económicamente, correron el riesgo de que Minato los ejecutara, así que con el dolor tanto del alma como del bolsillo, guardaron silencio.

El Uchiha escupió de nuevo y dijo: - "Maldito, paga por esta ofrenda, remedo de Hokage, tú y esa ramera que tienes por esposa, debiste haber muerto hace 15 años, ese maldito de Hiruzen Sarutobi debió elegir a mi padre para ser el Yondaime Hokage, quiero la verdad, es cierto, mi padre iba a dar un golpe de estado en contra del Hokage. Cuando "moriste", pensó que ese anciano patético, sería un padre para reemplazarte, pero no, simplemente volvió a ejercer como Hokage y luego mi padre planeo el golpe de estado para que así la aldea fuera nuestra, como debió ser hace mucho tiempo, crees que yo no sabía lo que era el golpe de estado que mi padre planeaba, Yo siempre lo supe, que me colaba en sus reuniones secretas, por eso quería y quiero matar a Itachi, no solo por haber matado a nuestro clan,"¿Qué es eso?" Clan en la posición que merecía y que todos estos campesinos en el suelo que pisamos, porque el clan Uchiha es la élite ... ¡el clan superior! "

La aldea estaba sorprendida por esta revelación y pensar que al mocoso ese, como un príncipe, inmediatamente después de la aldea estallo en gritos que le pedían al Yondaime que lo ejecutaran

Sasuke apretó los dientes de rabia, cuando escucho los abucheos.

"Malditos todos ustedes, este día voy a perder mi vida, pero antes de morir, me hicieron esta advertencia, Madara volverá a esta aldea, reclamarán lo que es por derecho y cuándo eso, lo llevarán a ustedes morirán en sus manos ... ¡GLORIA A MADARA ¡Y AL CLAN UCHIHA! ".- Grito Sasuke.

Minato formó un pequeño rasero y lo disparó en el pecho de Sasuke.

Cuando el cuerpo fue asesinado, el sello inhibidor de Chacra, sus ojos muertos que reflejaban el Sharingan antes, comenzaron a quemarse.

Después del cuerpo del Uchiha fue incinerado y las cenizas fueron colocadas en una lata de café.

Permaneció en la torre del Hokage durante unos días.

Al menos hasta que el conserje lo confundió con algún producto de limpieza y lo utilizó para limpiar los inodoros.

Y con respecto a Gendo Hiroto, Daiki Kuchi, Takeshi Nakahara, al ver que el Uchiha fue ejecutado, que el Yondaime investigó un fondo y descubrió que estaba involucrado en la huída de Sasuke, optaron por hacer las maletas y huyeron de Konoha y nunca más se volvió a saber de ellos.

Continuara ...


	17. Omake - la maldicion del Clan Uchiha

**La Caída de Sasuke, la maldición del Clan Uchiha.**

 **la maldición del Clan Uchiha.**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Aqui les presento un Omake basado en el episodio anterior**_

 _ **y que tiene como personaje invitado a Keanu Cassis Uzumaki ,**_

 _ **espero que los disfrute, lo hice com n mucho cariño para ustedes , mi amados lectores**_

 **Puerta Del Cielo - México.**

Keanu Cassis Uzumaki, el hijo de Iñaki Cassis y de Karyme Uzumaki, estaba preparado para ir a Konoha.

Hace algunos días se enteró de la tragedia que aconteció a su familia, Keanu nunca conoció a su verdadero padre, debido a que el falleció 3 meses antes que el naciera, Karyme decidió dejar Konoha, para dolor de su hermana mayor Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze, puesto que ellas quería tener a sus respectivos hijos en la aldea.

Ese día fatal, cuando Karyme llego a su casa encontró a su esposo sobre una mesa de vidrio destruida, aún estaba con vida, por desgracia ni siquiera los mejores médicos en Konoha ,pudieron salvarlo, lo que Karyme sabia y que los demás no es que Iñaki, lanzo un maleficio sobre el clan Uchiha, en un video antiguo afirmaba que el causante de esto era Fugaku, el líder del Clan Uchiha, porque querían obtener el don de la magia, en el video se veía a Iñaki enfrentarse un ladrón enmascarado y de pronto en el forcejeo él le quito la máscara y resulto ser el líder Uchiha, él lo empujo y Iñaki choco con el barandal del segundo piso de la casa , este se rompió y Iñaki cayó al vacío , impactando en la mesa de cristal , el Uchiha al ver eso huyo , 5 minutos después Karyme habia entrado a la casa , encontrando a su marido , fatalmente herido.

Karyme decidió comenzar una nueva vida, se fue a Puerta del Cielo, un poblado que está a 10 minutos de Santa Clara del Cobre cabecera del municipio de Salvador Escalante, del estado de Michoacán, México, famosa por sus refinadas artesanías fabricadas a partir de ese metal y además ahí vivía la familia de su difunto marido, 3 meses después nació Keanu.

Gracias a la herencia que él le dejo al morir, Karyme vivió feliz, en la casa que Iñaki le dejo en su testamento, hasta que el amor de nuevo toco a su puerta, nada menos que Enoc Cassis, el hermano gemelo de su marido, Enoc crio a Keanu con cariño y amor, puesto que para él sería un honor, criar al hijo de su hermano.

Karyme jamás volvió a Konoha, así que nunca se enteró de lo que le paso a su hermana y a su familia y en especial a Naruto puesto que Naruto nació a los 4 meses que Karyme abandono Konoha.

 ** _(La historia de Dragon Kitsune Knight)_**

 **Keanu:** bueno familia, es hora que me vaya.

 **Karyme:** cuídate Hijo.

En eso una parejita de niños llegó

 **Karyme:** Kevin, Lekili, no se van a despedir de su hermano.

Ambos niños lo abrazaron.

 **Enoc:** ve con cuidado, hijo.

 **Keanu:** lo hare.

Keanu chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

 _ **Konoha**_

 _ **Plaza central frente a la torre Hokage**_

Minato reunió al pueblo en la plaza durante el acto de clausura, para nombrar a los nuevos Chunin que participaron en los exámenes y colaboraron en la invasión de Orochimaru, cuando nombro Chunin a Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke subió al escenario molesto.

 **Sasuke:** Yondaime, exijo ser nombrado Chunin, solo un Ninja de Elite como yo, merece ser Chunnin, aparte yo merezco este rango ya que mi batalla fue amañada para que yo perdiera.

En ese momento Keanu apareció delante de todos, habia escuchado las palabras del "Emo"

 **Keanu:** …y quien te crees para exigirle eso…

Kushina vio al joven y se sorprendió, era el vivo retrato de su cuñado, así que se acercó y pregunto - "¿quién eres?'".

Keanu se volteo y sonrió: Hola tú debes ser mi Tía Kushina, mi madre habla mucho de ti, soy Keanu Cassis Uzumaki, el hijo de Iñaki Cassis y de tu hermana menor Karyme Uzumaki.

Kushina no podía creerlo, él era el hijo de su hermana, corrió y lo abrazo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Minato y de la población de Konoha.

Minato se sorprendió también de quien era ese muchacho, era el hijo de su cuñado y amigo Iñaki Cassis, al Yondaime le dolió mucho que Iñaki haya muerto, puesto eran muy buenos amigos.

Keanu fue hacia el Hokage y lo abrazo también.

Naruto y Sakura se acercaron y Kushina presento a su primo, entonces Keanu abrazo a Naruto.

 **Sasuke:** ( _Murmurando_ ) Hum…Otro Dobe… (Se volteo hacia Minato)… como dije antes Yondaime exijo ser nombrado Chunin…soy un Uchiha y merezco este rango.

 **Minato:** como dijo mi sobrino Keanu aquí presente … quien te crees para exigirme eso, yo soy el líder de la aldea , mi hijo y Sakura Haruno , ganaron las preliminares y además colaboraron en la invasión de Orochimaru, así que ellos merecen el nombramiento y no un muchachito con complejo de superioridad como tú.

En eso Keanu se acercó a su Tío.

 **Keanu:** no le hagas caso, Tío Minato, todos los Uchiha son iguales, arrogantes, exigen todo y se creen los dioses sobre la tierra.

Eso enojo al Uchiha, a tal punto que su Sharingan apareció ante Minato y Keanu.

 **Sasuke:** Escucha bien maldito dobe, merezco este asenso porque como descendiente de uno de los clanes fundadores de esta aldea, tengo todo el derecho, puesto que soy la elite de Konoha y por lo tanto merezco este ascenso… ese viejo carcamán del Sandaime debió haber nombrado a mi padre como su sucesor, no a este remedo de Hokage, (Eso enojo a ambos), Fugaku Uchiha mi padre, debió haber sido el Hokage.

Minato se enfureció por las palabras del Uchiha.

 **Minato:** ¡YA BASTA SASUKE UCHIHA ¡…solo porque dizque eres de un Clan prestigioso, crees que todos estamos por debajo de ti, estoy harto de esa actitud, creo que ya es hora que Konoha sepa que los Uchiha no eran el clan honorable que pretendían ser…- (Minato se dirigió a la multitud) - …Ciudadanos de Konoha, ya es hora que sepan la verdad detrás de la masacre Uchiha, todo comenzó hace casi 17 años, sabían ustedes que el ataque del Kyuubi, fue producida por alguien que se identificó como Madara Uchiha…así es ciudadanos, al parecer Madara Uchiha está aún con vida y uso el Sharingan en el Kyuubi para atacar Konoha, no una son 2 veces , la 1° vez que el Kyuubi ataco Konoha , fue cuando Madara se enfrentó a Harishama Senju ,el Shodaime Hokage, usando su Sharingan para hipnotizar al Biju, el cual fue sellado en su esposa Mito Uzumaki , la cual antes de morir , sellaron al Kyuubi en Kushina , mi esposa y Madara aprovecho el nacimiento de mi hijo , para sacar al Kyuubi de mi esposa y por 2° vez uso el mismo método para atacar Konoha hace 17 años, ciudadanos de Konoha , comprenden que hasta el Kyuubi ,fue una víctima más de ese hombre…"

 **Sasuke:** ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ... porque si eso fuera cierto, no debiste haber eligió a ese dobe de tu hijo, debiste sellar al Kyuubi en alguien de mi clan para tener ese poder, eres un idiota, Yondaime, sabes porque, porque el Kyuubi pertenece al clan Uchiha, los Uzumaki debieron haberlo robado de mi clan y lo reclamaron como propio… "

 **Keanu:** eso no es así, Uchiha , que no escuchaste , mi Tía Kushina fue la segunda Jinchūriki del Kyuubi después de Mito Uzumaki, la esposa de Harishama Senju, según me dijo mi madre, que en esa época tenía 8 años y mi Tía 10, Mito Uzumaki (esposa de Hashirama Senju y la primera Jinchūriki de Kurama), antes de que le extrajeran el Biju le dijo que al convertirse en la nueva Jinchūriki la única forma de llenar el vacío que sentiría sería llenándolo con amor…puesto que Madara aprovechó para invocarlo y controlarlo con su Mangekyō Sharingan.

 **Sasuke:** … ¡MIENTES! …El fundador del clan no hubiera hecho esto.

 **Kushina:** ¡Te equivocas!... esa noche , cuando terminé de dar a luz apareció Madara Uchiha y tomó a Naruto como rehén y Minato luchó contra él y nos confirmó su identidad mientras salvaba a Naruto, pero era una trampa , a mí me capturo y me llevó a unas millas de Konoha y me arrancó a Kyuubi del sello".

 **Sasuke** : … ¡TU TAMBIEN MIENTES! … ahora estás diciendo eso solo porque ese Dobe de Naruto es tu hijo, Uzumaki y estás difamando con esas mentiras a mi clan.

 **Minato:** …¡Lo que dijo mi esposa es verdad!... por esa razón , desde del segundo ataque del Kyuubi, los Uchiha fueron apartados porque se temía que pudiesen tomar control del Kyuubi gracias al Sharingan… algunos de ustedes no conocen el motivo de la traición de Itachi, es porque teníamos razones para creer que fue el clan Uchiha fue quien orquestó el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, pero también descubrimos que estaban planeando un golpe de estado …en el caso de que el clan Uchiha tuviera éxito , habría comenzado una guerra civil aquí en Konoha o peor la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi…entonces tal vez Kumo o Iwa podrían haberse unido para apoyar a los Uchiha "

Todo el pueblo estaba pasmado, por las palabras del Yondaime y Minato se volvió hacia Sasuke y continúo hablando:

 **Minato:** …Tu hermano protegió a Konoha al impedir que tu clan comenzara una guerra civil, fue gracias a Itachi que el Sandaime se enteró que tu padre junto con todo el resto del Clan Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado contra la aldea y hacer esclavos tanto a los aldeanos , como a los jefes de los otros clanes, a través del Sharingan, según lo que me conto Hiruzen , la noche antes del golpe , Itachi mató a todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha, incluso a tu padre y para que lo sepas Sasuke , tu madre Mikoto, en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con ese golpe , cuando Itachi iba a matar a Fugaku , se enteró que tu padre mato a tu madre , para hacerse con el Mangekyō Sharingan, cuando regresaste esa noche de la Academia Ninja, fue ahí donde encontraste los cadáveres de los miembros de tu clan tirados en las calles, incluyendo a tus padres…y también supe que el clan Uchiha después de apoderarse de Konoha usarían a Naruto como una arma para someter a las demás aldeas.

 **Keanu:** y no solo eso…vengo a hacer una denuncia contra el Líder del clan, por asesinato, Fugaku Uchiha, mato a mi padre...y aquí tengo la prueba.

Apareció un gran Tv y un DVD, y Keanu puso el disco.

 ** _-Video-_**

 _Aparece Iñaki tratando de detener a un ladrón, pero al quitarle la máscara._

 _ **Iñaki:**_ _No puede ser…._ _Fugaku… ¿porque Fugaku?… ¿Por qué?_

 _ **Fugaku:**_ _Como líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha, merecemos este poder, después iremos por los jutsus de los demás clanes…y con tu poder y el de los demás clanes, no solo seremos los dueños de Konoha,…si no del mundo…como Madara siempre quiso que fuera._

 _ **Iñaki:**_ _…no lo permitiré…_

 _Empezaron a forcejear, en ese momento Fugaku empujo a Iñaki hacia el barandal, Iñaki le arranco el medallón de traía en el cuello, por desgracia el barandal se rompió y Iñaki cayó al vacío, impactando contra una mesa de vidrio y rompiéndola, Fugaku asustado solo atino a escapar._

 _Aparece otra escena, esta vez en una cama de Hospital, donde Iñaki aparece agonizando, pero consiente._

 _Mientras la cámara lo filmaba, Iñaki dijo estas palabras:_

 _ **Iñaki:**_ _Para quede claro, Yo Iñaki Cassis Martell, declaro, que estoy en este estado, por culpa de una persona, que pensé que era un amigo, pero es un desleal, traidor, arrogante, hambriento de poder…todo…todo es culpa de Fugaku Uchiha y ahora te arrepentirás de esto Fugaku, tal vez no viva para conocer a mi hijo, pero antes de morir, lanzo esta maldición para ti y todo el maldito clan Uchiha._

 _Iñaki empezó a toser_

 _En….cof…cof…cof…en 7 años, a la fecha de mi muerte, en una noche de Luna llena, todo el clan Uchiha será exterminado, por un miembro de tu propio clan, es alguien cercano a ti Fugaku y esa persona matara a todos de tu clan, espero que cuando mueras, ardas en lo más profundo del infierno, junto a tu maldito clan._

 _Esa será mi maldición para ti…Fugaku…Uchiha…ojala…que se cumpla…esa…esa…será…mi venganza…_

 _De pronto Iñaki empezó a convulsionar y finalmente murió._

 _El monitor cardiaco dejo de hacer típico "bip, bip, bip", avisando que Iñaki falleció._

 **-Fin del Video-**

Cuando termino el video, Keanu le mostro la prueba irrefutable, el medallón de Fugaku.

 **Keanu:** …Este medallón lo encontró mi madre, junto a una columna cerca de donde mi padre cayo y ella lo ha guardado por 17 años, con esta prueba que tengo aquí, hago constatar que Fugaku Uchiha, no solo planeaba apoderarse de las técnicas de mi familia y de los otros clanes de la aldea, si no conquistar Konoha y las demás aldeas.

 **Sasuke:** "¡Eso no puede ser cierto! …¡Mi clan es la élite!... Somos la razón por la que Konoha está aquí… ¡Sin nosotros los Uchiha, Konoha no es nada! (Mirando a los aldeanos)… ¡Todos ustedes deberán escucharme y servirme… "- grito Sasuke a todos y después se volteo hacia Naruto - "Tu clan no es nada… El Yondaime y tu madre mienten…. ¡Mi clan es superior a ustedes, insectos!...

 **Keanu:** Tu Clan esta maldito, como viste en el video, mi padre antes de morir, profesito que el clan iba a ser exterminado por uno de sus propios miembros, al parecer nunca se imaginó tu padre que sería su hijo mayor que le daría muerte a él y al resto de tu clan, parece que la esperada venganza de mi padre, se llevó a cabo…por lo que veo, aparte de tu hermano, solo hay un Uchiha en Konoha.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Maldito seas tú y tu familia!... tu padre tiene la culpa por maldecir a mi clan, el debió entregar sus técnicas a mi padre, porque las merecíamos, el maldito Sandaime tiene la culpa por no haber nombrado a mi padre como su sucesor, así el clan Uchiha ocuparía el lugar que debía en Konoha , él fue culpable de mi horrible vida,(Se volteo hacia Minato y su familia) …maldito Yondaime…estás celoso de que mi clan tenga toda esta gloria…el clan Uchiha debió obtener el Kyuubi esa noche…y sellarlo en mi…el Sharingan tiene el poder para controlarlo y una vez que termine contigo…Naruto… controlaré y sellare al Kyuubi dentro de mí y tomaré el lugar que mi clan debería tener y toda Konoha vivirá solo para servirme, como Madara pretendía que fuera."

"Anbu saca a Sasuke Uchiha de aquí ahora" ordenó Minato.

Sasuke fue sacado del escenario, bajo la mirada indignada de toda la gente de Konoha.

 ** _Complejo Uchiha_**

 ** _3 dias despues_**

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

Tenía un ceño fruncido presente en su rostro.

Había perdido todo su respeto, toda su influencia, todo por culpa de Naruto y de Keanu.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, veía miradas de odio, también escuchaba que murmuraban a sus espaldas, eran miradas y murmuraciones que alguna vez Naruto recibió y no solo eso, los comerciantes que antes, lo alababan hasta el punto que le regalaban lo que iba a comprar, ahora exigían que le pagaran.

El señor Miya de la tienda de abarrotes que estaba cerca del barrio Uchiha, fue una prueba de ello.

Sasuke habia comprado las cosas para la cena, pero cuando llego a la caja a pagar, lo atendió el mismo señor Miya:

-qué quieres… Uchiha - le dijo el Señor Miya con desdén.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, normalmente el señor Miya lo llamaba Uchiha –sama.

Sasuke puso las cosas que él iba a llevarse, para que el señor Miya le cobrara

\- son 1.200 ryu… - le dijo con desdén.

Sasuke pago, pero cuando iba saliendo, el señor Miya le dijo:

\- antes que te vayas, quiero decirte una cosa, Uchiha (Sasuke voltio a verlo), esta es la última vez que te atiendo, a partir de mañana, busca donde comprar tus abarrotes, ya no eres bienvenido en mi tienda. – dijo el señor Miya.

 **Sasuke:** \- ¿pero por qué?... usted siempre me atendió bien, hasta me daba regalías y ahora me trata así".

 **Señor Miya:** -Porque antes no sabía lo que tu clan planeaba a hacerle a esta aldea, no puedo creer que estaba atendiendo al hijo de un asesino y además tu maldito clan iba a usar al hijo de Yondaime –sama como arma y yo de imbécil trataba a Naruto-sama de demonio, ignorando que los demonios eran los Uchiha, que bueno que tu hermano Itachi los mato a todos, nos hizo un favor a todos en Konoha, así que… ¡Lárgate, y no vuelvas!

Sasuke salió enojado de la tienda, mientras caminaba por la calle noto la mirada de desprecio de los demás aldeanos le daban (Como alguna vez Naruto las recibió), eso a Sasuke le molesto mucho, porque incluso los miembros del consejo civil, que lo consideraban un Kami en la tierra, ahora le dieron la espalda.

Desde el día del acto de clausura, Sasuke sintió todo el odio que Konoha que antes le tenían a Naruto, lo estaba padeciendo.

Hasta Kakashi dijo en su cara que el Sharingan era un atajo, que por esa razón se lo quito, eso molesto a Sasuke.

En cuanto al consejo civil, al enterarse de que el padre de Sasuke mato a Iñaki Cassis, planeaba un golpe de estado que los iban a convertir en esclavos y que Madara fue el causante del ataque del Kyuubi, se dieron cuenta que pusieron la fe a un muchacho que no valía la pena, debido a la nueva información que se revelo en el acto de clausura.

Desde entonces le dieron la espalda a Sasuke y le quitaron todo el apoyo que antes ostentaba y ahora todos lo miraron con odio y disgusto, hasta perdió su club de fans, ahora todas las chicas lo veían con asco y repulsión.

Ahora toda Konoha lo odiaba por lo que su padre había intentado hacer.

Ya en su casa ,Sasuke pensaba porque le estaba pasando esto , lo único que su padre estaba tratando de hacer, era que Konoha fuera un lugar mejor para el Clan Uchiha y que los otros clanes que eran inferiores a ellos y que por esa razón, todos los demás clanes tenían que ceder sus más poderosas técnicas , lo que paso a Iñaki Cassis fue, según Sasuke, por su propio egoísmo , El debió ceder las técnicas de su clan a su padre , porque los Uchiha eran el clan superior , la elite de toda Konoha, que el Sharingan era el camino hacia el verdadero poder, el poder de controlar no solo a Konoha, si no a las demás aldeas ninjas.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Maldita sea! …Konoha tiene que recordar que los Uchiha eran la elite de la elite, por desgracia aquí ya no puedo hacerme más fuerte ,ahora todos los aldeanos me desprecian, no tengo nada que me ate a este pueblo, lo mejor es que me vaya, buscare el poder en otro lado y cuando lo tenga , volveré y matare a Naruto y con mi Sharingan sellare al Kyuubi dentro de mí , con ese poder , completare lo que mi padre no pudo hacer, disfruten este tiempo de libertad Konoha, que cuando cumpla mis objetivos, volveré y tomare el lugar que los Uchiha merecen…ser no solo los dueños de Konoha , sino también del mundo… pero como… Orochimaru está muerto y mi marca de maldición desapareció… ya se… me iré a la aldea de Orochimaru a buscar el poder".

 _ **Una hora más tarde…**_

Minato había acabado de hacer todo el papeleo que tenía con ayuda de sus clones de sombra, cuando un Chunin irrumpió por la puerta de la oficina del hombre.

"¡Hokage-sama, el Uchiha se ha ido!" -gritó el hombre.

"¿Qué?" -gritó el rubio.

-Ha sido hace unas horas… Kakashi Hatake fue a ver si el muchacho estaba bien, puesto que no lo había visto hace unos días y dijo que vio al muchacho dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del pueblo. -explicó el Chunin

Minato suspiró y dijo: "Sabía que debí haber encerrado a ese muchacho después de su evaluación psíquica, manda a Kakashi y al antiguo equipo 7 a recuperarlo".

El Chunin entonces consiguió su piel fuera de allí.

 _ **En un bosque cercano a Konoha…**_

Sasuke estaba corriendo a través de los árboles.

El plan de Sasuke era hacer una parada en la aldea del sonido, ya que su líder, ahora muerto, le había dado una verdadera fuerza.

El chico pensó que si se entrenaba allí entonces sería capaz de convertirse en el más fuerte en algún momento, hasta podría ser el líder de esa aldea, cuando tuviera el poder suficiente, mataría a Itachi y volvería a destruir a los Namikaze-Uzumaki y apoderarse de Konoha.

Fue en ese momento que una corriente de llamas de oro apareció de la nada e incineró el árbol al que el fugitivo Uchiha estaba a punto de saltar.

Antes de que el ingenuo muchacho pudiera contemplar lo que estaba pasando, una ráfaga de shuriken se incrustó junto con la ropa en sus hombros dentro del árbol en el que estaba parado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño furiosamente al ver a los miembros de su antiguo equipo mirándolo.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Gritó el Uchiha.

"Estamos aquí para llevarte de vuelta al pueblo" dijo Kakashi severamente.

El Uchiha escupió y gritó: "Como si me importara, ese pueblo débil ni siquiera tiene nada que ofrecerme, ya perdí el apoyo de consejo, ahora esa aldea me odia a mí y a mi clan, así que no volveré y si vuelvo será para vengarme.".

Kakashi se acercó al Uchiha y procedió a aplastar su puño contra la cara del joven.

-Y pensar… -dijo Kakashi-… que el pueblo te trataba como a un príncipe.

Kakashi entonces envolvió al joven Uchiha en alambre de ninja y cargo al niño arrogante sobre su hombro.

Mientras regresaban, el Uchiha empezó a ordenarles que lo dejaran irse.

Realmente estaba empezando a destrozarle los nervios de todos.

Al menos lo hizo hasta que Naruto sacó una cinta adhesiva y le envolvió la boca del Uchiha.

Tan pronto como el grupo volvió a la aldea, recibió abucheos de parte de la aldea.

El Uchiha fue entregado a fuerza ANBU, fue llevado a la instalación para su interrogatorio y su chacra fue sellada, así como sus ojos cubiertos en envoltorios a prueba de chacra lo que le impide el uso de su Sharingan.

La noticia de la huida de Sasuke corrió por el pueblo como un reguero de pólvora.

La reputación del Uchiha con los aldeanos estaba por los suelos.

Unos pocos días después, todos estaban reunidos en la arena principal y todo el mundo estaba observando incluyendo a Gendo Hiroto, Daiki Kuchi, Takeshi Nakahara, que era unos antiguos colaboradores de Sasuke.

Minato se paró en medio de la arena y sacó un micrófono.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Habitantes de Konoha como ustedes saben, Sasuke Uchiha, trato de abandonar Konoha, esos para nuestros ojos es un acto de traición, traigan al acusado."

Un ANBU llevaba al traidor Uchiha hacia el Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha", dijo el rubio Kage, "Estás aquí acusado de intentar dejar Konoha, ¿Cómo te declaras?" - Sasuke gruñó y le escupió en la cara.

Minato miró al arrogante muchacho y Dijo - Yo lo tomaré como "culpable", ¿Alguien quiere defender a este chico? "

Hubo un silencio y Minato continuo –"Nadie, entonces…"

 **Keanu** : Espera Tío, tengo un mejor castigo para Sasuke Uchiha, la muerte sería en cierto modo un escape para él, tengo algo mejor.

 **Minato:** …y… ¿Cuál es ese castigo?

 **Keanu:** Sasuke siempre se jactaba de su Sharingan…no es así…bueno yo tengo un conjuro que podría ponerle fin a su línea de sangre… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!"

"No puedes" - respondió Sasuke con rabia.

 **Minato:** Sabes Keanu…estoy de acuerdo contigo…para Sasuke la muerte sería un escape para el… Sasuke Uchiha… seré misericordioso contigo… por desertar de Konoha…te condeno a que seas despojado de tu Sharingan para siempre , aparte de eso ,la mitad de todas la posesiones de tu clan serán confiscadas, incluyendo la totalidad del complejo Uchiha , solo podrás ir al complejo a recoger sus cosas personales, además se decomisa el 50% de la cuenta en efectivo a nombre del clan Uchiha , aquí en Konoha y el 25 % de ese dinero se le dará a manera de indemnización por la muerte de Iñaki Cassis Martel a su esposa Karyme Uzumaki de Cassis y el otro 25% a su hijo Keanu Cassis Uzumaki, además pasaras 6 meses en prisión y cuando cumplas tu sentencia, en lugar de ser ejecutado, Yo, el Yondaime Hokage te condeno al exilio de por vida… y demás se anotara en los libros de historia que los Uchiha, eran un clan desleal, traidor e infame, …Keanu procede con la primera parte de la sentencia , despójalo de su Sharingan.

Keanu se colocó detrás del Uchiha, trató de moverse, pero las cadenas de Chacra le impedían moverse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?...no me quitaras mi Sharingan…déjame, te lo exijo…" - dijo Sasuke con desesperación.

"Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada, Sasuke, deberías agradecer que mi Tío te deje vivir, pero además…viéndolo de este forma, que mejor forma de vengar la muerte de mi padre a manos del tuyo, es que vivas sin tu límite de línea de sangre" - respondió Keanu mientras hacía los movimientos mágicos.

"No me quitaras mi Sharingan…si no como me vengare de Itachi… ¡DETENTE!... ¡NO!... ¡NOOOOO!" Ordenó Sasuke desesperado.

Keanu habló: …Itachi es un héroe, Sasuke, el evito que tu clan llevara a Konoha a una guerra civil entre los demás clanes…y en cierto modo, me estoy vengando de lo que tu padre le hizo al mío… "Por el poder Místico de la Magia, cumple mi deseo, que Sasuke Uchiha, pierda sus Sharingan para siempre… ¡Bloodline Purge!".

De pronto el Uchiha, gritaba de dolor, mientras el Sharingan desaparecia y sus ojos volvían a ser normales.

Sasuke trató de mantenerlos activos, pero no pudo.

'¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!...ya no podre vengarme….mi poder…mi venganza…todo…todo…se…ha ido - pensó Sasuke con miedo mientras perdía la conciencia.

"Se acabó…papa, ahora puedes descansar en paz…" - murmuró Keanu.

Sasuke fue enviado a la prisión de Konoha, después de cumplir los 6 meses, fue expulsado de Konoha por orden del Yondaime, Sasuke ahora vive en la mansión Uchiha que usaba su familia cuando iban de vacaciones, en la isla de la media Luna, afortunadamente todavía le quedaba suficiente dinero para vivir una vida cómoda, puesto que su padre por precaución, no deposito la totalidad del capital económico del Clan Uchiha en Konoha…se la pasa en el corredor de la mansión…sentado frente al mar …con el orgullo roto…anhelando que el infierno que está viviendo es un sueño un Genjutsu.

Ahh y con respecto a Gendo Hiroto, Daiki Kuchi, Takeshi Nakahara, al ver que el Uchiha perdió si línea de sangre y fue expulsado, temía que el Yondaime investigara a fondo y descubrieran que estaban involucrados en la huida de Sasuke, optaron por hacer las maletas y huyeron de Konoha.

Keanu se sintió más tranquilo ahora que su padre fue vengado, después de un tiempo la familia Cassis visito Konoha, para recuperar esos años de ausencia.

Fin


	18. El entrenamiento para ser Sannin

**Capítulo 16**

 **Comienza el entrenamiento para ser Sannin.**

Unas horas después de la ejecución del Uchiha, Sakura y Naruto habían sido llamados a la oficina de Minato.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a la matriarca y al patriarca Namikaze, Tsunade, y Jiraiya esperándolos.

"¿Por qué nos llamaron?" - Naruto preguntó: - "No estamos en problemas, ¿verdad?, porque si ese es el caso, yo no hice nada"

Minato levantó una ceja y dijo: "No te preocupes, no estás en problemas, necesitamos hablar".

Sakura preguntó," ¿Qué sucede? "

 **Kushina:"** Como sabes, las cosas están agitadas en el pueblo en este momento, desde la ejecución de Uchiha , ahora no solo tenemos que lidiar con los problemas aquí , aparte tenemos que lidiar con poderes fuera del pueblo, en su mayoría el otro pueblo oculto, que ha atraído nuestra atención "

Jiraiya se acercó y dijo:" En los últimos años mi red de espionaje ha estado buscando información en todos los pueblos ocultos, recientemente mi red de espionaje ha encontrado una organización secreta llamada Akatsuki, que están tras los Jinchuuriki".

Naruto tragó saliva al oír eso.

Jiraiya continuó: "Cada miembro de esta organización es un criminal clasificado en S.

Sabemos que tienen la intención de ir después tras los diferentes Jinchuuriki, en otras palabras Naruto, estas en grave peligro.

Sakura repentinamente preguntó: -¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? "

Tsunade respondió por su protegida y preguntó:" ¿Les gustaría ser Sannin? "

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en Silencio.

Luego hubo un par de golpes.

Los adultos miraron a los preadolescentes inconscientes

-Bueno -dijo Minato al cabo de unos minutos-, se lo tomaron relativamente bien.

Después de algunos minutos y dos cubetas de agua más tarde...

-Oh, hombre -dijo Naruto-, podría haber jurado que la Ba-chan nos preguntó si queríamos ser sannin. "

El chico rubio recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Sakura que dijo:

"¡No insulte a Tsunade-sama así! "

Naruto se frotó el bulto en su cabeza y gimió de dolor.

Naruto preguntó - "¿Por qué quieren que seamos Sannin a de todos modos?... Ya los tenemos a ustedes… ¿No es así? "

Jiraiya asintió y dijo:" Sí, pero Orochimaru está muerto y a decir verdad yo ya estoy algo viejo".

Tsunade añadió," Además estoy pensando en retirarme para convertirme en un médico, así preparo mejor al personal del hospital, puesto que carece de buenos médicos."

Naruto pensó por un minuto y dijo:

"Supongo que tiene sentido.

Kushina se acercó a su hijo:

-Aparte que tienes un zorro y un dragón sellados en ti, hijo… -explicó la mujer- …y Sakura tiene un contrato con halcones, ambos tienen los ideales y las habilidades, lo único que les falta es entrenamiento. "

Naruto miró a Sakura que se volvió hacia él y los dos se encogieron de hombros.

"Okay… " - Naruto dijo - " pero ¿cómo exactamente convocamos? " - Jiraiya repentinamente dijo - " Antes de que lo hagamos podríamos ir a un espacio abierto antes de hacer eso".

Los dos preadolescentes asintieron con la cabeza y todos salieron de la torre a uno de los campos de entrenamiento actualmente está sin usar.

Minato y los demás se alejaron de Sakura y Naruto mientras el par estaba listo.

Siguiendo instrucciones de Kyuubi y Elyon enfocaron la chacra en ambos brazos.

Sakura siguió el consejo de Tsunade y enfocó su chacra en su mano.

Los dos golpearon sus manos en el suelo y hubo una columna de humo que los desapareció.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?", Preguntó Minato con una mirada horrorizada y horrorizada en su rostro.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Naruto y Sakura cayeron al suelo y gimieron de dolor.

Hace un minuto estaban convocando algo.

El siguiente nos estrellamos contra un suelo de piedra.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

El par entonces era consciente del sonido del gruñido.

El par se dio la vuelta y lo que vieron los impactó.

Estaban en medio de una enorme sala de consejo hecha completamente de mármol y diamante. La habitación parecía que podría celebrar un consejo de todo el pueblo a la vez.

Lo que realmente asustó a los dos eran las criaturas que estaban en la habitación.

En una esquina había un halcón grande.

Tiene una plumas blancas y negras con un pico de oro y Grandes ojos verdes oscuros que parecían ver por kilómetros y medio, y en su espalda había un enorme pergamino.

En otro rincón había un dragón grande, de piel de escama negra que parecía más armadura con un contorno leído y grandes cuernos curvos Su cabeza (Red Dragón Arch Fiend de Yugioh, que yo no tengo).

La criatura final era un zorro grande de ocho colas con piel de oro profundo y ojos azul oscuro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", Preguntó Naruto claramente nervioso al estar rodeado Por tales criaturas grandes y claramente aterrorizantes.

El zorro dijo - "Somos las cabezas de los clanes del zorro, del dragón, y del halcón…te trajimos aquí porque intentaste invocarnos sin nuestro permiso… ¿Hay alguna razón?"

Sakura dijo - " Estábamos intentando convocarte para que nos ayudara en una próxima guerra contra un grupo llamado Akatsuki. "

El dragón gruñó - " ¿Qué nos importaría un asunto sencillo en el mundo humano?"

Naruto dijo - " Están tras los nueve Biju. No sabemos por qué exactamente. "

El halcón tarareó y dijo:" Así que están tratando de hacer eso".

Los ojos del halcón se posaron sobre Sakura, que parecía un poco nerviosa cuando la miraba el gran pájaro:

-Tú llevas nuestra marca, muchacha -dijo el halcón- Por lo que puedo decir, el chico lleva la marca del dragón y los clanes de zorro. "

El zorro y el dragón parecían sorprendidos y miraron a Naruto y vieron las marcas en sus brazos.

"Creí que sentía una presencia familiar ", dijo el dragón. "¿Han sellado a Elyon dentro de ti, no?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

El dragón miró al zorro.

Las criaturas se reunieron para discutir, al cabo de 10 minutos se separaron.

-"Bien…" -dijo el Kitsune-"… Te permitiremos a ambos que nos convoques, ya que el asunto que enfrentan ambos puede representar una amenaza para el mundo de las convocatorias también".

El dragón respondió: "por eso hemos decidido que ambos pasen tiempo entrenando con nosotros para que puedas alcanzar el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a esta malvada organización."

Naruto y Sakura Se miraron el uno al otro antes de asentir con la cabeza.

El dragón se volvió hacia el zorro y dijo: "Pasará un año y medio de entrenamiento contigo y otro año en medio entrenamiento conmigo y Sakura entrenara con el clan Halcón.

El zorro extendió su pata y sacudió las garras con el dragón.

 **Más tarde en el mundo humano...**

La mitad de la fuerza ninja se había estirado buscando a Naruto y Sakura Hasta el momento habían aparecido nada Incluso sus mejores perros ninja Minato y Kushina estaban devastados por haber perdido a su hijo otra vez.

Los dos llegaron tarde a casa tratando de averiguar a dónde habían ido los niños cuando se encontraron con una extraña vista. En su sala de estar, En un sofá, era un pequeño zorro blanco con tres colas que se movían detrás de él.

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso, hasta que….

"¡KAWAII!" El pobre Zorrito acabo en los brazos de Kushina y fue rápidamente abrazado por la mujer.

"Suave y esponjoso " – decía la Uzumaki al acurrucarse el animal como si fuera una mascota.

"Aunque me alegro de que me encuentres linda sería mejor si no me aplastaras ", dijo el zorro haciendo Kushina gritar en Conmoción y dejar caer a la pequeña criatura.

"Eres una invocación ¿no?" -preguntó Minato.

El zorro respondió: "Sí. Me enviaron como un mensajero de los clanes de halcones, zorros y dragones con respecto a los niños que trataron de llamarnos."

Kushina y Minato se inclinaron hacia delante escuchando atentamente.

"Las cabezas del clan han decidido llevar a los niños a sus hogares del clan para que puedan entrenarlos, la llamada Sakura se quedará con el clan Halcón, mientras que el niño llamado Naruto va a pasar año y medio con el clan dragón y otro año y medio con el clan del zorro... ¿Hay alguna pregunta? "

Minato preguntó," ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán? "

El zorro dijo," Estarán para una duración de tres años. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta? "

Ambos negaron con la cabeza

-Muy bien -dijo el zorro-, sus hijitos saludarán por cierto.

Con el trabajo hecho, el zorro estalló en humo y desapareció.

-Bueno -dijo Minato-. A la cama. "

Kushina miró a su esposo y preguntó," ¿Por qué? "

Minato sonrió y dijo:" Por un lado tenemos la casa para nosotros y Segundo cuando Naruto vuelva probablemente va a ser bastante fuerte. Si nuestro chico trata de luchar conmigo por el trabajo voy a darle la pelea de su vida. Además tenemos que volver a estar en forma de todos modos. Creo que todo el ramen está empezando a llegar a nosotros. "

Era demasiado tarde cuando Minato descubrió su error." ¿Estás diciendo que estoy engordando? "- Kushina le preguntó a su marido con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos.

Minato sudo y salió corriendo rápidamente.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" - Gritó su mujer.

Continuara…


	19. Impedimento de una boda

Capítulo 17:

 **¡Han vuelto! Y Naruto impide una Boda.**

 _ **3 años después:**_

 _ **El reino de invocación...Clan Dragón.**_

En el aire alrededor de la montaña un gran dragón negro y rojo con garras y cuernos voló alrededor de la montaña antes de aterrizar cerca de una cueva.

"¡Naruto!" -gritó el dragón.

Fuera de las cuevas se acercó Naruto sólo eh era muy diferente entonces antes.

Durante los últimos tres años Naruto había crecido más alto y más musculoso. Él no tenía el físico de un constructor de cuerpo, pero él más de una estructura atlética.

El cabello de Naruto se había vuelto un poco más puntiagudo y los reflejos de plata se hicieron más definidos.

Su ropa también había cambiado.

El muchacho ahora llevaba una gabardina roja y dorada sobre una camisa negra y pantalones largos.

Los abrigos eran sin mangas revelando sus brazos entonados y sus tatuajes de dragón y zorro.

En la parte trasera de la gabardina había dos símbolos kanji.

Uno era para el Maestro del Dragón y el otro era para Fox Sage.

Durante los años de entrenamiento, Naruto había aprendido Jutsu múltiple de todos los dragones y aprendió a acceder al modo sabio.

Aunque tenía que tener cuidado porque usar demasiado de él de una vez podía quemarlo.

Mientras que el entrenamiento con los zorros Naruto aprendió una gran cantidad de Genjutsu poderoso, así como la forma de aprovechar el fuego del infierno.

"¿Qué pasa Inferno?" Naruto pregunto.

"Tu tiempo de entrenamiento con nuestro clan ha llegado a su fin" - dijo el dragón - "También hemos mantenido un ojo en las otras aldeas a través del clan de lagarto como lo has pedido".

Naruto asintió y dijo, "¿Qué pasó?"

El dragón respondió: "No mucho, Danzo se ha ocultado, cuando desapareciste, ese maldito humano y el viejo consejo trató de forjar documentos que te hubieran etiquetado a ti ya esa niña Sakura como desaparecidos, fueron atrapados y luego muertos por el Fuego Daimio mismo.

Naruto pareció sorprendido y dijo, "¿El daimio de fuego realmente se ensució las manos?"

El dragón se rio entre dientes.

"Ese hombre de Danzo ha estado escondido desde la muerte de esos dos ancianos, y parece que el clan Hyuuga ha tenido algunos problemas".

Naruto se tragó saliva preguntándose si esto tenía algo que ver con Hinata-chan.

"Al parecer, el consejo del clan está tratando de casarse con Hinata con el hijo del Daimio de fuego…".

Naruto gruñó y sus ojos destellaron oro antes de ponerse rojo.

La organización de Akatsuki, ya ha logrado capturar a los Ichibi de Suna.

Por suerte un equipo de ninjas de Suna y Konoha logró salvar a su Kazekage, en el proceso dos de los Akatsuki fueron asesinados, pero un anciano Suna también perdió la vida al resucitar a Gaara".

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar que Gaara era el Kazekage.

Estaba molesto cuando oyó hablar de la muerte del anciano, pero se alegró cuando se enteró de que dos de los miembros de Akatsuki estaban muertos.

"¿Entonces me vas a enviar a Konoha?" -preguntó Naruto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "¡Envíame!"

Inferno respiró profundamente y lanzó un chorro de fuego de su boca.

Cuando las llamas se aclararon, Naruto se había ido.

Sin cenizas, sin hollín, sin nada.

 _ **En el reino humano...**_

Hinata miró con disgusto al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

El consejo había acelerado la fecha de la boda a espaldas de Hiashi.

Ahora Hinata se paró delante de Masao Fujimori, el hijo del daimio y el hombre de 21 años, al cual estaba obligada a casarse.

El muchacho era casi tan alto como ella y con la miraba, él la desnudaba con sus ojos.

Hinata se tomó la voluntad de no golpear al muchacho.

La única razón era porque el chico tenía guardias samuráis cerca y su padre, el daimio mismo estaba presente.

Para ser honestos, Ozai Fujimori, el Daimio tampoco quería esto.

No le gustaba el hecho de que su hijo mayor se hubiera convertido en un mocoso mimado con un ego lo bastante grande como para ahogar a un elefante.

El daimio se había convencido que Masao sería la ruina del país en el momento que ocupara el trono, así que en secreto, nombro a su segundo hijo Nobu Fujimori de 19 años, como heredero al trono.

La tía abuela de Hinata se paró delante y dijo, "Si hay alguna persona que está en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. "

Entonces las puertas de la catedral se abrieron con violencia.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras el daimio no parecía sorprendido.

Cuando el humo se aclaró, mostró a Naruto parado en la puerta con llamas doradas crepitando en su mano izquierda mientras las llamas rojas crepitaban a su derecha.

"¡YO ME OPONGO A ESTA UNION!" Naruto gruñó cuando sus nudillos se agrietaron.

Continuara…


	20. Impedimento de una boda -(parte 2)

Capítulo 18:

 **Impedimento de una boda.**

Nadie se atrevió a moverse cuando Naruto miró con furia desde las puertas de la iglesia.

El hijo del daimio miró furiosamente a Naruto que se atrevió a interrumpir su boda.

Hinata estaba mirando feliz a Naruto y en la actualidad estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no correr hacia adelante y saltar a los brazos de Naruto y abrazar a su pecho hasta que se desmayó por falta de aire.

La muchacha se ruborizó ligeramente por sus propios pensamientos.

-"¡Cómo te atreves, maldito ignorante!..." - Masao gritó furioso - "… ¿Sabes con quién hablas, yo soy Masao Fujimori hijo de Ozai Fujimori el Daimio y heredero del trono del fuego, ahora hazte un favor y vete para poder ir a mi luna de miel".

A Hinata se le colmo la paciencia y dejó caer el ramo que estaba sosteniendo, se acercó a Masao y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, para después correr hacia Naruto y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Naruto sostuvo a la mujer y sonrió alegremente mientras las llamas en sus manos se extinguían.

Miró a los miembros del consejo de Hyuuga y gruñó, "Tienes alguna excusa para hacer eso a espaldas de Hiashi, que es la cabeza del clan".

Ozai giró la cabeza hacia el consejo de Hyuuga con un ceño oscuro en su rostro.

Si había una cosa que el Daimio odiaba, era un traidor, en especial cuando estaban tratando de ganar más poder.

La tía abuela de Hinata se burló y dijo: "Ella iba a ser útil al clan de una manera u otra... Además, el clan no puede ser asociado con sus ojos contaminados".

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo: "Para que lo sepan malditos decrépitos, Ella está comprometida conmigo, desde antes que naciéramos, ustedes no soportan que les quiten el poder o sea que simplemente no soportaban que el Clan Hyuuga adoptara nuevas costumbres ya que sus viejas costumbres era los que los mantenían a ustedes en el poder. "

El rostro del daimio mostraba ahora asombro y furia.

Masao se levantó del suelo y escupió algo de sangre antes de gruñir:

\- "No me importa quién crees que eres un mocoso, entrégame a mi esposa ahora o te mostraré de lo que realmente soy capaz".

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

"Sólo porque tu papá es el daimio no significa que tenga miedo…no se ofenda daimio-sama….pero yo no tengo miedo de un niño que había estado escondido detrás de su papá toda su vida".

El daimio asintió con la cabeza y dijo, "No me ofende... joven…"

Naruto miró al hombre y dijo - "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, a tu servicio Daimio-sama".

Masao nunca tomo en serio sus estudios cuando vivía en el palacio del daimio.

Masao a decir verdad casi nunca pasaba más de 2 días en el palacio, desde los 18 , hace 3 años se dedicaba a viajar y a despilfarrar el dinero que su familia poseía, solo deseaba que su padre le cediera el poder, para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Como resultado, él no sabía la historia del padre de Naruto o el gran servicio que Minato dio durante la tercera guerra de Shinobi.

"¡No me importa quién seas, la Hyuuga es mía!" Masao gritó mientras sacaba una daga de su manga y cargó contra Naruto con la intención de hacerle pagar con su vida ese ultraje.

"Masao, Ya basta, detente" – grito el Daimio.

"No me detendré padre, hare que este plebeyo page por lo que hizo y después tomare a la Hyuuga y la hare mía una y otra vez" – gritaba el hijo del Daimio. –"… _y después veré como hago para deshacerme de ti padre, para que yo pueda subir al trono, estoy cansado de esperar y además ansió el poder, tendré que planear como matarte, para que el País del fuego sea mío_ "- pensaba Masao.

En ese momento Ozai se convenció aún más que Masao no era digno de ser su sucesor, como lo era Nobu, su hijo menor.

Naruto golpeó su puño cubierto de llamas de oro en el estómago de Masao haciéndole toser un poco de sangre y fue enviado al techo de la iglesia, rompiéndolo y siguió volando por el aire.

Muchos de los niños de la aldea miraron hacia arriba para ver un pájaro muy grande que hizo un ruido que sonaba como si estuviera en agonía.

Detrás en la iglesia Naruto miró al concilio.

Cada miembro parecía listo para luchar hasta la muerte.

"Maldita Sea…"- dijo uno de los miembros del consejo Hyuuga: "No vas a interponerte en nuestro camino ahora, Namikaze."

El daimio se levantó de su asiento y dijo: " YA BASTA …viendo que la joven Hinata estaba de hecho comprometida con Naruto de antemano y que ustedes hicieron esta boda a espaldas del líder del clan ... este contrato de matrimonio entre mi familia y tu clan ahora es nulo y vacío.

El consejo Hyuuga parecía sorprendido al hombre.

"Pero…"- dijo otro miembro del consejo de Hyuuga - "Tu hijo necesitará un heredero cuando suba al trono, ¿no?"

El Daimio miró fijamente al miembro del consejo y dijo: "…y quien dice que Masao es mi sucesor, mi hijo mayor es un tonto arrogante y orgulloso que conduciría a este país a la ruina total en menos de un año, esto me sirvió para saber que él nunca será un buen Daimio, por esa razón desde hace 2 años, yo ya había nombrado en secreto a mi segundo hijo Nobu, para fuera mi sucesor cuando yo me retire o a mi muerte, lo que suceda primero…y aparte Nobu ya está comprometido en matrimonio.

El consejo Hyuuga parecía sorprendido por esta noticia.

Incluso si casaban a Hinata con Masao no habría significado nada esa boda.

"Por cierto, ya Hiashi saben de esto y los espera en la sala de reuniones en este momento"- dijo Naruto, puesto que antes de venir a la iglesia hablo con Hiashi y este los estaba esperando, junto con Minato

 **Mientras tanto...**

Masao gritó cuando finalmente aterrizo en el suelo con fuerte ruido.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y gimió de dolor.

Mientras el arrogante y mimado muchacho estaba a punto de irse, sintió una gran cantidad de intención asesina dirigidas directamente a él.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver con horror que había aterrizado en el lado femenino de las aguas termales.

Para empeorar las cosas, era un día libre para algunos de los escuadrones ANBU y siempre tenían armas de una u otra manera.

"Uh..." Masao comenzó, "puedo explicar lo que paso…."

Fue entonces cuando una mujer al azar lo golpeo.

Los gritos de agonía de Masao se oyeron por todo el país ya unas pocas millas de los países vecinos.

Después de la paliza y pasar un tiempo en el hospital, Masao fue devuelto a la capital.

El Fujimori no sabía la que le esperaba, cuando su padre le comunicara que él no sería su sucesor.

 **En la oficina del Hokage...**

"¡Sochi!" Naruto fue prominentemente abrazado por su madre tan pronto como ella lo vio en la oficina de su marido.

Luego empezó a cubrirse la cara con besos.

El rostro de Naruto se puso de color rojo oscuro en vergüenza mientras Sakura simplemente se rió al ver a Naruto avergonzado por su madre.

Minato se rio cuando llego a la oficina tras la reunión del consejo Hyuuga, el cual Hiashi , condeno a la mitad de los ancianos a muerte incluyendo a su Tía , por comprometer a Hinata a sus espaldas , además Hiashi descubrió que su Tía, era la responsable de la muerte de su esposa , ella confeso que Himeko, no era digna de Hiashi , puesto que quería cambiar las tradiciones del Clan, que por eso se deshizo de ella .

A la otra parte del consejo Hyuuga fue condenado a arresto domiciliario y que su chacra fuera sellado.

Minato veía a su esposa prácticamente ducharse con Naruto con el afecto maternal que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de darle en los últimos tres años.

"Tomatito" - dijo Minato - "No creo que Naruto pueda respirar."

Kushina miró hacia abajo para ver a Naruto, quien ahora tenía marcas de labios en su rostro y estaba empezando a volverse azul.

Kushina dijo: "Simplemente no pude evitar, estoy realmente contenta de haber recuperado mi pequeño remolino."

Naruto gruñó en vergüenza de nuevo y gritó - "¡Mamá!"

Minato se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los dos adolescentes y su esposa

"Me alegro de ver que ustedes han regresado de su viaje de entrenamiento" - dijo Minato - "Ahora dime... ¿qué es exactamente lo que todos aprendieron?" Naruto se rió entre dientes y dijo: "No creo que lo creas ¿Por qué no te lo demuéstranos Sakura?"

Minato alzó una ceja y preguntó:" ¿Qué quieres decir? "

Naruto dijo: "Quero una contienda mañana entre nosotros contra Tsunade y Jiraiya. Diles a los dos que vayan a la arena a probarnos a mí ya Sakura sobre si debemos o no recibir el rango de sannin. "

Minato rió y Dijo: "Siempre tienes que ganar el derecho a algo ¿no?"

Naruto se rio entre dientes y dijo: "¿Qué puedo decir? Yo soy tu hijo y ahora si me disculpas... ¡Tengo una cita con Ichiraku ramen! "

Naruto luego desapareció en un remolino rojo brillante

 **Al día siguiente...**

Todo el pueblo había ido a la arena de Konoha para ver la pelea.

Sería una gran pelea entre los dos sannin restantes en el pueblo y dos nuevos que estaban tomando los lugares de Tsunade y Orochimaru.

Cuando llegaron encontraron Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura de pie en el centro de la arena esperando órdenes.

"Gente de Konoha " - dijo Minato - " Como todos ustedes saben, el equipo de sannin para el pueblo está incompleto, Orochimaru está muerto, y Tsunade se ha retirado al campo médico, hoy mi hijo Naruto y su amiga Sakura, habiendo regresado de su viaje de entrenamiento, lucharán contra Jiraiya y Tsunade para demostrar que son dignos de la categoría Sannin. "

La gente murmuró entre ellos y algunos comenzaron a hacer apuestas.

Cuando los murmullos cesaron Minato Dijo: "La primera pelea será Tsunade Senju y Sakura Haruno."

Jiraiya y Naruto salieron de la arena mientras las dos mujeres luchaban entre sí. "No voy a ir fácil contigo" - , dijo Tsunade Con una sonrisa.

Sakura dijo: "Yo tampoco."

Minato miró hacia abajo desde su cabina y dijo: "¿Listo?...AHORA

Tsunade hizo el primer movimiento cuando se lanzó hacia adelante y lanzó un puño súper potente Sakura capturó el ataque chocante Tsunade.

La chica de pelo rojo luego giró el usuario de babosas por encima del hombro antes de lanzar una patada que se estrelló en el estómago de Tsunade

Haciendo que la mujer gritase de dolor.

Ella cargó en Sakura con los escalpelos del chakra activados en sus manos. Para su sorpresa Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Sakura entonces cerró los bisturíes con Tsunade y las dos mujeres se pararon temporalmente. Sakura entonces empujó a Tsunade lejos de ella antes de desencadenar un chip con ambos brazos.

Tsunade tenía razón al esquivar el ataque, como ahora se había formado una gran herida en el suelo donde el antiguo sabio de la babosa había estado de pie.

Sakura sonrió y dijo: -Esa es una combinación de un escalpelo de chacra y su súper fuerza que mejora la fuerza de la hoja a donde es capaz de cortar mucho más que tendones y fibras musculares…. ¡Lo que tienes abuela! "

Sakura desencadenó una oleada de sus escalpelos mejorados de chacra poniendo Tsunade a la defensiva.

Tenía razón en ser igual que cuando Sakura se perdió una vez que encontró que tenía un corte muy profundo en el hombro.

Al parecer, el escalpelo de chakra mejorado había venido con una hoja mucho más grande. Eventualmente Tsunade logró golpear las manos de Sakura y la agarró por las muñecas.

Un simple tirón hizo que Sakura tropezara y cayera.

Mientras ella se atrapaba, Tsunade se levantó y gritó una técnica: "¡Pie Celestial de Dolor!"

Sakura se dio la vuelta para evitar el golpe de hacha apuntado a su espalda.

El impacto formó un gran cráter alrededor del pie de Tsunade. Sakura se puso en pie de un salto y un resplandor se apoderó de ella otra vez.

"Ninja Art: Hawk Feather Rain!" Chacra salió de la chica y tomó la forma de plumas de tamaño mediano.

Sakura entonces aplaudió con las manos juntas enviándolas a la antigua babosa sannin.

Tsunade se las arregló para esquivar a algunos de los, pero unos pocos lograron perforar uno de sus brazos. Sakura entonces puso sus manos en una señal de mano que usualmente terminaba la mayoría de los jutsu de relámpago. "Plumas del Thunderbird." Tsunade entonces gritó como unos pocos Voltios de electricidad sacudieron su cuerpo y la envió a un ataque de espasmo. La niña entonces comenzó a tropezar antes de que ella consiguiera cogerse. Cuando finalmente tuvo la cabeza clara, Sakura apareció frente a ella y desató una furiosa lluvia de golpes. Tsunade tropezó un poco y finalmente golpeó la pared con un ruido fuerte. Hubo un repentino silencio mientras todos veían lo que pasaba. El silencio se rompió cuando Tsunade cayó del cráter y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Después de ver que la mujer estaba inconsciente, Minato se puso de pie y anunció "El ganador y receptor del título de Sannin: Sakura Haruno!"

Todos aplaudieron al vencedor.

Sakura sonrió antes de dar una pequeña reverencia a la multitud y caminó hacia la caja donde Jiraiya y Naruto estaban de pie.

Naruto y Jiraiya saltaron a la arena y se miraron unos a otros.

"El próximo partido", anunció Minato, "estará entre Jiraiya y Naruto Namikaze. "El par saltó y se enfrentó.

Ellos no perdonaron palabras mientras que inmediatamente entraron en las posiciones de batalla.

"¡Listo, Lucha!" – dijo Minato.

Naruto comenzó este lanzándose adelante con velocidad increíble y trató de golpear el bloque de Jiraiya.

El sabio de sapo se esquivó a un lado para evitar que se estrellara en la cara.

El hombre entonces tuvo que esquivar una huelga de rodilla apuntada para su cabeza móvil. Jiraiya se sorprendió a sí mismo antes de pasar por las señales de la mano. "Estilo de fuego: Gran bala de la llama!" Jiraiya expulsó una gran explosión de llamas de su boca.

Naruto simplemente pasó a través de las señales de la mano a sí mismo y gritó, "estilo de viento: técnica de dispersión de la llama" Naruto aplaudió las manos y el viento siguió sus movimientos. El viento a su alrededor se extendió hacia afuera y las llamas del Jutsu de Jiraiya se extendieron alrededor de él sin causar daño.

Naruto luego pasó a través de las señales de mano de nuevo y gritó, "Dragón Release: Star Blaze Blast!"

El Chacra se centró en la boca de Naruto y una explosión de pura energía blanca disparada desde La boca de Naruto. Jiraiya saltó a un lado justo cuando la explosión se disparó más allá de su hombro.

El ataque golpeó la pared y explotó con una tremenda fuerza "Wow", dijo Jiraiya, "Qué técnica." Naruto se rió entre dientes y dijo, "Hay más a los dragones que el fuego, déjame mostrarte algo que aprendí de ellos. Dragón Release: Stone Dragón Squadron! "Sin hacer señales de mano Naruto cerró los puños en el suelo.

Cuando lo hizo, el suelo formó tres dragones occidentales de tamaño mediano que le lanzaron una mirada furiosa al sabio de sapo.

Naruto gritó.

Los dragones de piedra dispararon contra Jiraiya.

El sapo sabio rápidamente convocó a algunos de los sapos más pequeños y los anfibios se enfrentaron con los dragones de piedra.

Jiraiya cargó en Naruto que lanzó un golpe repentino para detener al hombre. Jiraiya atrapó el ataque antes de que se produjera una segunda patada y se golpeó la barbilla.

Jiraiya aterrizó en el suelo y se frotó la barbilla.

La siguiente cosa que Jiraiya sabía que Naruto estaba desatando un enjambre de golpes que golpeó al hombre hacia atrás y lo golpeó contra la pared opuesta de la arena, quedando inconsciente.

Después de ver que su sensei estaba noqueado, Minato se puso de pie y anunció

"El ganador y receptor del título de Sannin es…. ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!"

Konoha rugía entusiasmada.

Continuara…


	21. Los Movimientos de Akatsuki

Capítulo 19:

 **Los movimientos de Akatsuki.**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Minato había enviado el mensaje al daimio de fuego.

Casi tan pronto como el daimio oyó hablar del genio, aunque el plan parcialmente loco Naruto había llegado con él envió mensajes similares.

Dentro de un día o dos el daimio del fuego había recibido la palabra que todos los Kages de los demás aldeas y estaban dispuestos a encontrarse para discutir qué debe suceder con el Akatsuki.

Por el momento todos los Kages estaban en camino hacia el país de hierro, un país neutral lleno de samurái que ha sido utilizado como un punto de encuentro de paz durante años.

Minato se encontraba actualmente en su habitación esperando la convocatoria.

Con toda honestidad, el Hokage rubio estaba completamente nervioso.

El rubio nunca había asistido a una de esas reuniones antes y sabía que no podía amenazar con matar a nadie del pueblo sin invocar una guerra que era algo que nadie quería en este momento.

-Minato -dijo Kushina al ver el rostro nervioso de su marido-, ¿estás bien? Minato suspiró y dijo: -Estoy un poco nervioso. Si las cosas van a ponerse tensas, entonces, sin duda, terminará mal, El Akatsuki podría aparecer antes de que se llegue a un acuerdo".

Kushina se acurrucó en los brazos de su marido y dijo: "No te preocupes, Minato-koi, todo saldrá bien, y si no, si el Akatsuki aparece, puede haber una decisión unánime de pelear".

Minato asintió.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un gong.

Los otros Kages habían llegado y la reunión estaba por comenzar.

El Yondaime salió de su habitación y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de reuniones principal donde se iba a celebrar toda la acción.

Al salir, encontró a sus guardias esperando por él.

Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, y por supuesto Kushina todo estaba listo por si las cosas se volvían tensas.

Por supuesto, con Naruto siendo un poco paranoico, también había conseguido el resto de sus amigos ayuda y de su sensei actuando como guardias en todo el lugar.

Esperaba que los demás hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Minato entró en la cámara y encontró que la habitación era un gran círculo con cinco escritorios grandes que tenían un símbolo encima de ellos.

Los símbolos eran el kanji para el agua, el fuego, el viento, la tierra, y el relámpago.

Minato tomó asiento en el escritorio que tenía el kanji para el fuego encima de él.

Unos minutos más tarde cuatro más personas presentadas en seguida por guardaespaldas.

El primer hombre que tomó el asiento en el escritorio, era el Raikage un hombre grande y muy musculoso con barba y sin un poco de pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Con el Raikage venían eran dos personas.

Una mujer con el pelo largo rubio y una postura de gato y un hombre de piel oscura, muy parecido a él, que tenía 7 espadas en la espalda y una postura que gritó "no me enojes".

El Tsuchikage tomó un lugar en el escritorio de tierra.

El hombre era muy viejo, corto, tenía gafas, una nariz roja, y parecía muy impaciente.

Con él estaban dos personas.

El primero era un hombre con una armadura de samurái con un respiradero grande en la espalda que parecía un respiradero de vapor.

El segundo era un hombre con una larga barba roja y bigote con un casco que cubría el puente de su nariz.

La Mizukage tomó asiento.

Tan pronto como entró en algunos de los hombres más lujuriosos, Jiraiya incluido, estaba mirando a la mujer.

Era alta con una figura de reloj de arena, ropa azul y pelo rojo.

Con ella había dos hombres.

Uno de ellos era un niño de pelo azul y anteojos con un arma vendada en la espalda.

El segundo hombre también tenía el pelo azul, pero tenía un parche del ojo y ninguna arma para hablar.

Gaara tomó su lugar en el escritorio de viento seguido de su hermano y hermana.

Naruto miró hacia fuera y los vio todos.

-Kurama, Elyon. ¿Cuáles son los Jinchuuriki de Kumo, Kiri e Iwa? -preguntó la rubia mentalmente.

Kyuubi (Kurama) respondió: "El que tiene el respiradero de Iwa tiene el Biju de las cinco colas.

El tipo con la barba tiene a las cuatro colas.

El hermano del Raikage tiene las ocho colas, mientras que la niña tiene a de las dos colas.

Los dos de Kiri No tienen youkai en ellos.

Por mi opinión el Akatsuki ya tiene al d colas. "

Elyon asintió con la cabeza y dijo: -Has tenido razón al llamar a este chico de reunión, con la última de las bestias de cola aquí, ahora hay manera de que podrán resistir.

Como todos los Kages tomaron sus asientos un viejo en armadura del samurái vino adelante.

"Antes de que empiece la reunión -dijo el anciano-, yo, Mifune, representante del país de hierro, quisiera darles las gracias a todos por venir, ahora comenzaremos con el tema principal: la organización Akatsuki".

El Raikage se levantó y dijo: -¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros? Ninguno de nuestros ninjas está en la maldita organización.

Minato dijo: "Es cierto, pero ellos planean retal a cada pueblo, neutral o no".

El Raikage se puso de pie a punto de gritar, pero las 8 colas Jinchuuriki agarraron su hombro y lo detuvo.

El Tsuchikage miraba con furia a Minato.

Minato sintió el furioso brillo en él antes de que se molestara y se volvió hacia el anciano.

-Si tienes algo que decir viejo -dijo Minato-, dilo.

El Tsuchikage gruñó: "Nos has humillado en la tercera guerra, si no fuera por el hecho de que se trataba de una reunión pacífica, ¡te mataría ahora mismo!"

El aire se volvió espeso cuando un intento de matar cruel fue dirigido al viejo.

El antiguo kage volvió ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Naruto con los ojos tan rojos como rubíes con la intención de matar saliendo de él en olas.

"Sochi", dijo Minato, "Eso es suficiente. Venimos aquí para que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo para no darle al líder de otra aldea un ataque al corazón. "

El intento de matar de Naruto se calmó

El Tsuchikage dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando finalmente se encontró capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Sorprendido de que alguien a los dieciséis años fuera capaz de desencadenar una intención de matar tan poderosa que casi trajo un kage a sus rodillas.

Por supuesto el tipo era viejo por lo que sólo decidió dejarlo.

Al interior de ciertas personas, sin embargo, las bestias cola hablaban a sus contenedores.

"Así que Kuru-kun fue sellado en el chico del Yondaime," el gato de dos colas ronroneó a su Jinchuuriki Yuguito.

"¿El Kyuubi Jinchuuriki es el hijo del Yondaime? Yuguito mentalmente le preguntó: "Nota a sí mismo... no molestarlo."

El Hachibi dijo: "Así que ahí es donde se fue esa pelusa de gran tamaño."

Kirabi, el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi pensó: "Él es el titular de Número 9, parece que el muchacho ha estado entrenando bastante bien. "

Gobi dijo - "parece que su kage no es tan tonto como piensas o estaremos jodidos si lo que estoy percibiendo de ese chico es exacto. "

Han, el buque del Gobi, no podía mentalmente sentir la intención de matar a ese chico era absolutamente irreal.

El Yonbi estaba simplemente diciendo a su barco, Roshi, que no hiciera nada que pudiera enojar a la joven rubia con bigotes.

Mifune se aclaró la garganta y rompió a todos de sus pensamientos.

"Ahora," dijo Minato, pensé que estábamos discutiendo Qué hacer con una organización terrorista. "

La Mizukage se levantó y dijo:" El Hokage tiene un punto, hasta ahora la organización ha tomado dos de los tres Jinchuuriki en mi país las seis colas y las tres colas, la Jinchuuriki de siete colas, Fu, ha estado desaparecido durante unos días. No sabemos si ha sido capturada o no. "

El Kazekage dijo:" También me arrancaron el demonio. Eso los lleva hasta tres en total cuatro si logran capturar a Fu. "

El Raikage dijo:" Tenemos que considerar a quién vamos a enfrentar a Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara el bombardero loco, Sasori de la arena roja, el hombre planta Zetsu, el inmortal dúo Hidan y Kakuzu, un tipo extraño llamado Tobi y finalmente un par que han permanecido ocultos en las sombras desde el principio. " - Gaara dijo - " Podemos borrar a Sasori y Deidara de esa lista".

Minato dijo: "Correcto, puesto que Kakuzu y Hidan fueron asesinados en Taki cuando estaban cazando a los Jinchuuriki de 7 colas".

El Tsuchikage dijo: "Así que estamos a sólo seis, pero no sabemos nada de su líder, también tenemos que considerar el hecho de que pueden agregar nuevos miembros. "

Minato asintió y dijo - " Un individuo de mi pueblo no se ha visto en un tiempo, el hombre ha vivido obsesionado de ser el Hokage hay una posibilidad que puede haber ido en contra de mi pueblo a cambio del título de Hokage. "

El Mizukage dijo:" Tienes algunos desordenado en su aldea. "

La mujer Fue golpeada en la cabeza por una manzana tirada de la nada, detrás de la mesa de Minato, Kushina tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y se reía inocentemente.

"Digo que pelemos contra a ellos" - dijo Minato.

El Tsuchikage asintió y dijo," Tengo que estar de acuerdo con el Yondaime en este momento... Wow nunca pensé que diría eso… de todos modos, no voy a dejar que un grupo de delincuentes me empuje a mí o a mi aldea. "

Mizukage asintió y dijo - " Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Tsuchikage-dono. "

Mifune dijo - "¿Todos Para la moción de unirse contra la organización Akatsuki?"

Todos los Kages levantaron la mano al oír eso - " ¿Todos opuestos?" - Nadie levantó la mano.

"Excelente…" - Mifune dijo, pero algo paso en la reunión.

Algunos samurái fueron enviados volando a la habitación y cada uno de ellos quedo inconsciente.

A través de la puerta caminaba Danzo y un hombre con una trampa de Venus en la cabeza con un lado blanco y uno negro.

"Danzo…" - dijo Minato - "¿Por qué tuve la sensación de que harías esto después de haber sido negado el título de Hokage de nuevo?"

El Shimura dijo-"porque el título de Hokage debería haber sido mío hace mucho tiempo, ahora, después de tu muerte, yo seré el Hokage, maldito Namikaze, debiste haber muerto durante el ataque del Kyuubi, mi intención era que la bestia fuera sellada dentro de mí, con el chacra del Kyuubi en mi poder, sería el hombre más poderoso del todas la naciones. "

Minato y Kushina quedaron pasmados, entonces fue Danzo el que causo el ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha.

Naruto y Sakura saltaron de detrás del escritorio del Yondaime y aterrizaron frente a los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

"Eso no está sucediendo " - dijo Naruto - " Sin embargo para que tengas el título de Hokage será sobre mi cadáver".

Danzo gruñó mientras agarraba los vendajes envueltos alrededor de su brazo y arrancó el paño revelando los ojos de Sharingan implantados en su brazo.

Algunas de las personas presentes todos hicieron una mueca de horror ante la vista.

Naruto miró al hombre más Danzo sonrió mientras le tendía el brazo y los ojos brillaban, Sakura inmediatamente cubrió sus ojos para no caer presa de ellos.

Danzo dijo: "Con estos ojos tomaré el control de los Kyuubi y el resto de los Jinchuuriki aquí y seré el dueño de los países elementales.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil.

El viejo halcón de guerra sonrió burlonamente pensando que había vencido a Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos revelando el Kitsune Naruto dijo - "¿Crees que soy el Kyuubi?" – y Naruto desapareció.

En su interior, Naruto escuchó al zorro murmurando algo sobre un mocoso ingrato.

Naruto rápidamente apareció delante de Danzo.

Con un segundo Danzo recibió un poderoso golpe, en el una mezcla de oro y llamas carmesí de su boca completamente desintegrando el cuerpo.

"Zetsu, se encontraba atrapado por Sakura…"Fusión de ácido / veneno: ¡toque de disolución!"

Zetsu gritó de dolor al sentir qué se disolvía.

Muy pronto no quedó nada en el suelo sino una mancha.

El Hachibi gritó: "Ese chico usó una mezcla de fuego de dragón y fuego de infierno en ese tipo llamado Danzo… ¿Cómo diablos se las arregló para hacer eso?" - Kirabi no pudo contestar, ya que estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que Naruto y Sakura acababan de hacer.

En ese momento, muchas explosiones salieron fuera.

"Los Akatsuki está ahí afuera " - dijo Naruto - " Espero que todos traigan más respaldo entonces estos chicos. "

Todos los Kages asintieron mientras la rubia hablaba.

"Bueno…" - Naruto dijo - " Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Con eso los Kages y sus guardaespaldas huyeron para enfrentar al Akatsuki y terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Continuara…


	22. el fin del Akatsuki

Capítulo 19:

 **Fin del Akatsuki.**

Los restantes miembros de Akatsuki se encontraron fuera del área de la cumbre de Kage.

Se componía de un hombre con cabello sin pelo, de cuatro cabellos anaranjados con piercings, de una niña de largos cabellos anaranjados y piercings, de una mujer de cabello azul, ojos anaranjados y un origami en el pelo, un pelirrojo que tenía Púrpura que tenía varios círculos alrededor de sus ojos en un patrón ondulado, un hombre de piel azul con el pelo negro puntiagudo, un hombre lleno de emociones con ojos de naranja y finalmente un hombre que llevaba una máscara de naranja con un solo agujero en ella. Lo único que era similar era la capa negra con nubes rojas que todos llevaban.

-¿Dónde están esos dos? El hombre azul preguntó, "Samehada está empezando a impacientarse".

Mientras que la armadura vendada que tenía alzada en su hombro temblaba y parecía sonar mientras las vendas se movía como si algo estuviera empezando a bajar.

El otro hombre dijo: "Tranquilízate Kisame. La pelea comenzará en breve.

De repente, hubo un grito que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"Lanzamiento del Dragón: ¡Dragón de la Montaña!"

El suelo temblaba cuando todos se alejaban del camino para evitar lo que venía. Un gran dragón de piedra se disparó desde el suelo y casi aplastó a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.

La niña de cabello azul y naranja volvió a los brazos en varias hojas de papel.

Ella los envió volando hacia adelante y cortó el dragón de piedra en trozos.

-Ahora eso no fue muy agradable.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver un Naruto a buena distancia de ellos.

"Naruto" - dijo Itachi - "Ha crecido desde la última vez que te vi"

Naruto se frotó la barbilla y dijo: "Eres el anbu comadreja, ¿no ?, el que me protegía".

Itachi dijo que con la cabeza y el comentario: "Ahora odio ser grosero, pero ¿has llegado con nosotros o vas a seguir siendo una molestia?"

Naruto dijo: "Usted me dice".

Itachi activó su Sharingan y los enfocó en Naruto.

Naruto dijo: "Yo no haría eso si fuera tu amigo".

Los ojos de Itachi comenzaron a girar.

Tsukynomi.

 _ **En el reino Genjutsu ...**_

Naruto se encuentra frente a una tableta de frente.

"Escuché cómo murió mi hermano ..." - dijo el asesino del clan Uchiha, Naruto asintió y el explico la razón.

"Entiendo, Sasuke se dejó seducir por la arrogancia y el hambre de poder, si no lo vieras, posiblemente se destruyó, Konoha, al parecer, mi esfuerzo por salvarlo fue inútil, creo que mi misión está hecha, Naruto por favor, mátame". - dijo Itachi.

Naruto se sorprendió y dijo: "Itachi está seguro, podemos hacer algo".

"No, Naruto, desde el principio supe que Madara contamino con su maldición de odio al Clan Uchiha, si no fuera por eso, el clan Uchiha no había sido ninguno de esos arrogantes y hambrientos de poder, lo mejor para mi clan es que este extinguido y quizás en la otra vida encontré la redención, además no me queda mucho de vida, estoy muy enferma y desahuciada, no quiero tener otro ojo, Naruto en cuanto muera destruye mi cuerpo junto con mis ojos, que el Sharingan se extinga de este mundo, te lo pido "- Dijo Itachi

"Estas seguro ... Itachi" - dijo Naruto nervioso, Itachi asintió - "muy ... muy ... bien ..."

Naruto abrió los ojos para revelar el ojo Kitsune.

 _ **De vuelta al mundo real ...**_

Itachi repentinamente gritó chocando al resto de Akatsuki.

Itachi cayó de rodillas apoyandose en la cabeza.

Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar.

"Itachi, ¿qué pasó?" -preguntó Kisame.

"Naruto", dijo Itachi, "El volvió el Tsukynomi de nuevo en mí".

Kisame sonrió y dijo: "Este chico se pone más y más interesante".

Justo cuando terminó esa frase Naruto lanzado en el flash que Itachi, pero Naruto desapareció en un flash rojo antes de aparecer en un flash similar detrás del causante de la masacre Uchiha y sacó su espada enviando la hoja perforando su corazón, Itachi susurro un "Gracias ", antes de recibir el abrazo de la muerte.

Kisame rápidamente sacó su arma vendada. Naruto rápidamente se materializó Dragón Claw y Fox Fang bloqueando el arma y saltando hacia atrás

Antes de que Kisame pudiera atacar de nuevo, se cortara cuando una ráfaga de cadenas de chalras fuera del suelo y se envolviera alrededor de él.

Su espada realmente absorvió la chacra causando que las cadenas se desvanecieran.

Hubo un destello de amarillo y Minato antes de golpear su puño contra el estómago del hombre enmascarado.

"Te recuerdo", dijo Minato, "Tú eres esa maldita sabandija que atacó a mi esposa cuando estaba embarazada".

El hombre dijo: "Tobi tenía que hacerlo, Tobi era un buen chico y todavía lo es".

Tobi en realidad se volvió intangible y salió de las cadenas se metió en una postura.

-Volveré a pelear contigo el enmascarado-, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

Minato cargó adelante y Tobi esquivó el asalto y luego tuvo un daño repentino de Kushina.

El dúo persiguió después de que el hombre se llevó a la ruptura de su familia todos esos años.

Después de una gran batalla, Minato y Kushina lograron herir a Tobi.

Tobi estaba sujetando el brazo lastimado.

Hasta ahora en la lucha estaba atado en las cadenas de chacras sostenidas por Kushina y fue golpeado con Rasengan accionado por el viento.

Tobi había tomado un lapso en la lucha al parecer creo que podía ganar fácil.

"No voy a morir aquí", Tobi escupió con un tono más enojado que de costumbre, pero Minato se acercó y rompió la rasgadura de la máscara del hombre y la técnica también lo arrancó a ojo.

Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron al ver que era un ojo de Sharingan y vieron que el Akatsuki en realidad era la misma Madara, que en ese momento comenzó a envejecer rápidamente.

"Malditos, por su culpa no podre completar mi plan al hacer el Tsukynomi infinito, pero si el morir hoy, entonces yo tengo las naciones elementales conmigo, usaremos el Jutsu del fin del mundo" - dijo Madara haciendo los movimientos para hacer el Jutsu antes mencionado, pero antes que Madara lo completara escucho una voz detrás de él.

"Te equivocas Madara ... ¡Hoy es un morir! ... tu crees que no sabía lo que planeabas, nos quedamos para tus ambiciones, te estuve investigando y me atrapaste en tus aviones, fuiste un tonto y un descuidado al dejar tu y gracias a eso me entere porque querías a los Biju, era para activar una técnica llamada Tsukynomi infinito, después de apoderarte del poder de las 9 mejores conías, usarías tu poder para cubrir todo el planeta, atrapando a los habitantes en un poderoso Genjutsu, para mantener la vida en un mundo de ensueño, basado en sus deseos individuales ... pero lo que no sabías Madara y su inversión, es el tiempo pasado, la energía vital, personalidad y características distintivas de todos aquellos atrapados en las raíces serán drenadas,produciendo un nuevo fruto de chacra y convirtiendo las víctimas en cascarones vacíos en Zetsus Blancos ... esa es la paz que buscaba, tú me engañaste y ahora morirás. "- dijo la voz, Madara volvió a la cabeza y vio a Pain.

Cuando el hombre pelirrojo se acercó, Madara tenía una mirada de horror en su cara.

Entonces, Pain se agarró al cuerpo del hombre y de repente arregló una versión transparente de Madara.

Con un flujo de chacra la versión transparente gritó de dolor.

De repente, un ser con una corona y el kanji para el infierno en él se levantó de la tierra.

La bestia entonces hundió sus dientes en el alma y arrastró el cuerpo hacia abajo, con el alma de Madara que gritaba:

"Nooo, no puedo hacerme esto, soja Madara Uchiha, el próximo dios Shinobi, yo conduciría a las naciones elementales, una nueva era, donde no habría guerras, una era donde todos vivirían en su mundo ideal para toda la eternidad, maldito Dolor , debí haberte matado cuando tenía la oportunidad ... Ahhh ".

Fue lo último que dijo el alma de Madara antes de desaparecer.

Dolor entonces soltó el cuerpo sin alma de Madara y este estalló en llamas.

Después de la muerte de Madara alias Tobi el plan del Tsukynomi infinito murió con él.

Mientras tanto, Pain había tomado a Konan y se fueron.

Después de eso nadie había oído nada de ellos por un tiempo.

Escucharon que Amegakure había nombrado un Pain como un kage.

Después de tres años de que el hombre no hizo nada para atacar decidieron dejarlos.

Sin embargo, lo vigilaron durante un tiempo.

Naruto, Hinata y Artemisa tuvieron el matrimonio que se alió con su pueblo.

Años más tarde tuvieron dos hijos Kauri y Sora, por parte de Artemisa y Boruto y Himawari de parte de Hinata.

Sora consiguió la racha de su padre múltiples persecuciones a través de las aldeas.

Ariadna fue la que capturó el ramo al ser lanzada.

Ella y Lee realmente entraron en una relación no mucho después del final del Akatsuki.

Los dos fueron un equipo bastante imparable.

Sin embargo, Ariadna tuvo que aceptar cambiar el atuendo que siempre usaba.

Neji se reunió con Ten-Ten.

Después de un poco de controversia con el padre de Ten-Ten, los dos se casaron y estaban a punto de dar una luz a una niña.

Sakura consiguió una cita con Kiba, a la pobre le era algo difícil tener un novio que era tan impulsivo como Naruto, pero sabía que era era fiel.

Chouji conoció a Kauri y se casaron, ahora Kauri al igual que Tenten está a unos días de dar a Luz.

Ino se enteró que Shino realmente tenía mucho músculo.

Al parecer, los insectos kikai comenzaron a afinar el cuerpo haciéndolo muy musculoso.

Este era un secreto bien guardado del clan Abúrame.

En lo que respecta a guardar esto en secreto forzó a Shino en una cita con ella.

Después de un tiempo Shino e Ino se casaron, aunque sí se trata de tener hijos.

Shikamaru se reunió con Temari, aunque Gaara lo amenazó con lesiones corporales si rompía el corazón de su hermana.

Kankuro no consiguió novia niña una causa del hecho de que se necesita maquillaje y juega con muñecas

Ahhh ... y si se preguntó que fue de Masao, el arrogante hijo mayor del Daimio, después de la boda con Hinata y de la paliza que recibió, digamos que el pobre pegó el grito al cielo cuando llegó a la capital, Ozai su padre, lo reprendió, entre otras cosas, lo dijo por sus acciones, él no fue el trono, el puesto que lo tuvo que pasar en Konoha fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que por eso y otras razones, dijo Nobu como su sucesor, eso fue para demasiado y eso lo sumó en una depresión tan grande que se encerró en su habitación, cuando se enteró de que Hinata se casó con Naruto, esa noticia lo desquicio por completo, actualmente está en el área psiquiátrica del hospital de la capital del fuego.

ALETA...


End file.
